I'm with you
by Red-jewel
Summary: Chap. 13 up! Yay, I managed to do it. Story is about a new girl coming to Domino High and getting stuck with Kaiba for a seatmate. She makes friends with the guys and tries to open up Kaiba as well. Please RR! Please? KaibaOC
1. First day

Author's note: Hi! My first fan fiction, in quite a while, so please be nice. I'm a bit rusty with my writing so don't expect quality work. Hehehehe what am I babbling about? So anyway I hope you enjoy this. No really, that wasn't a joke.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh (the show, the game, whatever) or anything related to it. C'mon you know the drill.  
  
A bunch of other stuff: Okay guys, this is how it works. I haven't watched the whole series yet. In fact I've only watched up to the Duelist kingdom part! The point is, please bear with me here, this takes place after the summer when they were in the duelist kingdom, wait was that even summer? Ugh, I'm so pathetic! Anyway they're sophomores is all I can say. For all I know someone died, but sorry I don't know okay? Thank you, on with the story.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
"Ahh! Finally School is here!" Tea exclaimed, stretching her arms out wide.  
  
The four friends were walking on campus grounds for it was the first day of school. Everywhere they saw old faces they recognized from last year, along with some new faces as well. Tea was ecstatic, Yugi was smiling like he always does and Joey and Tristan were both grumbling.  
  
"What's so great about it?" Joey mumbled. To him, school was just a waste of time. You can't get anything out of it.  
  
"Oh come on Joey, school is fun! It's not all bad." Yugi said, looking back at his friend.  
  
"Whatever you say Yugi." Was the reply.  
  
The four continued to talk about stuff, mostly duel monsters, until they came to sit down under the shade of a huge tree.  
  
"Hey Tristan, you've been awfully quiet. What's wrong?" Tea asked. Indeed Tristan hadn't said a word since they had started talking under the tree. He was gazing across the campus.  
  
"Hey Tristan what's wrong?" Joey asked waving his hand swiftly in front of Tristan's face.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry guys, it's just that there's a girl I've never seen on campus here before, she's over there." He said, pointing to a girl in the opposite side of the school grounds, all alone.  
  
"Oh....maybe she's a new girl." Tea said, not really being bothered.  
  
" I guess." Tristan said, leaving it at that. Yugi and Joey though, started staring at the girl.  
  
"She's beautiful." Joey said, in a trance and drawling.  
  
"What? You can't even see her face from here." Tristan said narrowing his eyes to look.  
  
Before anything else could be said, the bell rang.  
  
"Come on guys, we're gonna be late." Tea said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* First Subject: Uhm, Homeroom I guess.  
  
The class was noisy. People were talking to people. No one noticed the teacher walk in so he had to rap on the table with his hand to get their attention.  
  
"Good morning class. I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms. Misaku, and you, are section 2-A. Now before I begin I would like to introduce you to our new student. Ms. Kinoshi, please come in."  
  
The whole class turned to the door as it opened. A girl about their age stepped in. She had dark brown hair lightly resting on her shoulders, her green eyes were bright, she was thin and her skin was perfect. (Everybody has different definitions of perfect skin, I'll let you imagine.) She was wearing the school uniform with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Ah, here we are, would you please introduce yourself?" Ms. Misaku said.  
  
The girl nodded and slowly stepped in front. (She was waiting by the door.)  
  
"Hello, I'm Ayane Kinoshi, I transferred here from Hisuko High, that's all I guess."  
  
"Okay then, um, you could take a seat. um." the teacher paused looking for an empty seat. Finally, spotting an empty seat she motioned to it while taking her seat plan.  
  
"There you can take the seat next to....." *looks at seat plan* " Mr.....Kaiba? Yes, that's it, the one over there."  
  
Everyone looked as Ayane took the seat next to Kaiba. Joey looked especially shocked because he was half way ready to pushing Tristan out of the seat next to him and offer it to Ayane. Tristan though grabbed his hand and twisted it.  
  
"Ouch! What you do that for?!" Joey complained.  
  
"You idiot, you were about to push me off!" Tristan said, smacking Joey from the back.  
  
"But Tristan, she's the girl we saw earlier!"  
  
"She is?"  
  
"No duh!"  
  
"Would you two please settle down!" Ms. Misaku said, glaring at the two teens.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am." Both chorused.  
  
Ms. Misaku was about to start roll call when the intercom started to act up and the voice of the Principal's secretary was heard.  
  
"All home room teachers, please proceed to the Principal's office for a brief meeting, again, all Home room teachers, please proceed to the Principal's office for a brief meeting, thank you."  
  
"Oh...... well if you will excuse me class, seems I have to go...... you just do your things while I'm gone okay?" and with that she left.  
  
The whole room burst into chatter. People took the time to pass notes, others took out their cell phones and game boys to play and do whatever.  
  
*Dialogue between Yami and Yugi. *  
  
(Hikari?)  
  
(Yes Yami?)  
  
(You like this new girl?)  
  
(What?! I mean, no I don't.)  
  
(Don't attempt lying to me Yugi.)  
  
(Huh, how do you know anyway?)  
  
(I can see into your soul, and when the girl walked in, you had the same feeling you use to have when you were around Tea.)  
  
(My thoughts are private Yami.)  
  
(I see.)  
  
With that, the deep voice of Yami stopped conversing. Inside his head, Yugi knew Yami was smiling.  
  
*Between Bakura and Ryou*  
  
(My, my Ryou!)  
  
(What is it Bakura?)  
  
(You feel things for that girl!)  
  
(Yes, I do.wait, did I just say that?!)  
  
(Amazing how many tricks I can play on your mind Ryou.)  
  
(Bakura!)  
  
Ryou could hear his Yami laughing. Suddenly he was aware of his seatmate staring oddly at him.  
  
"Hey......you alright? You're talking to yourself." Josh Kimono said.  
  
"I'm ok." Bakura (Hikari) said.  
  
*On to where Ayane and Kaiba sat.*  
  
Ayane took out a small laptop from her backpack. She was a studious type by nature. She could also write but now she was very busy um.uh. doing stuff on her laptop thingy!  
  
Kaiba paid no heed to his new seatmate. To him she was just another girl. Ayane was focused on the screen of the laptop when she heard some girls talking.  
  
"Kinoshi huh?"  
  
"Isn't that the name of some rich family?"  
  
"Some very rich family tha owns a lot of companies here and in the U.S.A. is what I hear."  
  
"Yah, the school she transferred from, Hisuko High, is a school for all those rich people."  
  
"I hear the tuition there is very expensive."  
  
"So why'd she transfer here?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is she's probably the richest person here in the school."  
  
"Oh! Next to Kaiba-kun of course!" and with that the girls proceeded to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Ayane did not smile at the conversation. She was still focused on whatever she was doing. She remembered that "Kaiba" was the boy beside her.  
  
"Kaiba-kun eh?" She smirked.  
  
Kaiba eyed his seatmate, well more of a glare, surprised at the comment. He thought that this girl was just an ordinary girl, but he had found out she wasn't. She was probably as rich as he was, as smart, and had an attitude too.  
  
"Kaiba." He said coldly, wanting to take out the little er...add-on.  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice you could speak." She said, the smirk still in place.  
  
*A bunch of note passing dialogue from Yugi to Bakura* (don't worry both are Hikaris)  
  
Yugi: Hey Bakura, how's your day going?  
  
Bakura: Fine Yugi, except for the part where my seatmate caught me talking to my Yami.  
  
Yugi: So what'd you think of the new girl?  
  
Bakura: I think she's pretty and I've fallen in love with her.  
  
Yugi: What?!  
  
Bakura: Oops, my Yami got a hold of my hand.  
  
Yugi: But is that more or less how you feel?  
  
Bakura: I haven't fallen madly in love with her.  
  
Yugi: I think she's nice.and pretty too.  
  
Joey: (Don't ask me how he got in.) That girl's hot, look she's talking to Kaiba!  
  
********************************************  
  
Kiba gave her a little "tcht" and turned away. Insolent fool! He thought. After what seemed like forever Ms. Misaku came back and the class quieted down.  
  
"I'm sorry for the delay class. Anyway, I will now assign Lab partners now; your Lab partner will be your partner for all science experiments and reports. Clear? Okay, now to save time, I've decided your seatmates will be your lab partner's okay? Good, oh there goes the bell, well I'll see all of you later."  
  
*Kaiba's thoughts*  
  
She's my partner? That's all right I guess, she doesn't seem like those giggling girls in the back. She seems okay.she sort of looks nice when she looks bored and she tilts her head to one side..Wait, what am I thinking?!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kaiba shook his head. He definitely needed more sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
R.J. (me!): Well that's all for now folks!  
  
Kaiba: Really? Why don't you write more?  
  
R.J.: Because! I have to go to sleep.  
  
Joey: But I barely speak in this chapter!  
  
R.J.: What are you blind? Try reading it again.  
  
Yami: I'm just a voice in this chapter.. (^_^')  
  
R.J.: Everyone's a critic.  
  
Tea: What about me?  
  
R.J.: What about you?  
  
Tea: Nothing.  
  
R.J. Well to all my readers out there..... please be kind, write a review. I'll try to update soon. 


	2. A new friend named Ryou

R.J.: Hello people! It's me, back with another chapter.  
  
Yami: Yay! Do I get to take form now?  
  
R.J: I don't know.  
  
Kaiba: Wait, I'm confused, is Ayane a girl with an attitude or a smart girl or the quiet type or what?  
  
R.J.: I don't know yet, I'm still thinking...... I'm too distracted...School...  
  
Yugi: You afraid you'll fail?  
  
R.J.: Yes! That's exactly right!  
  
Kaiba: You should study more......like me! That's why I always get straight As.  
  
Joey: And that's why you're a loner.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up you mutt!  
  
R.J.: All right everybody I'll save you the torture. I don't own anything and never will yati yati ya.  
  
Yami: On with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
The students were all going out of the classroom. Kaiba was already out when he realized he had dropped one of his notebooks inside. He turned to go back inside, but stopped at the door when he saw Ayane and Ms. Misaku talking. He decided to listen.  
  
"So Ayane, how are you doing so far?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine ma'am."  
  
"How about your seatmate? I've heard Mr. Kaiba can be very hard to work with. would you like me to assign you to someone else.perhaps a.friendlier student?"  
  
Kaiba could feel his fists clenching. He was angry, although he knew most people thought exactly the same thing about him.  
  
"Oh no, it's alright, I think I'll be okay." Came the reply.  
  
He was surprised. Anyone else probably would've jumped at the chance to ditch him. But Ayane didn't.  
  
"Are you sure, he is a smart boy, but I'm afraid he's not very sociable."  
  
"It's okay, ma'am, believe me." Ayane assured.  
  
"Well alright." And with that Ms..Misaku walked out.  
  
Ayane took her bag and noticed something lying on the floor. It was Kaiba's notebook. She decided to be nice and give it back to him. As she walked out of the classroom she immediately bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch it." The familiar cold voice said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kaiba. Here, you must've dropped it." Ayane said, her green eyes making contact with his blue ones, she handed him the notebook.  
  
She walked past him. The hall was empty. Her footsteps echoed through it. Kaiba smirked, the hall was empty anyway, and no one would hear him. He called after her.  
  
"Hey, Kinoshi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thank you." And with that, he strode away, his blue trench coat flowing by his back.  
  
Ayane smiled, then she proceeded to the canteen.  
  
############################################################################ ############  
  
R.J.: Okay, interrupting here!  
  
Kaiba: What? Why?  
  
R.J.: I just wanna ask the readers some stuff.  
  
Yami: Hurry up, I wanna get to my part!  
  
R.J.: I can't believe you were a Pharaoh.....Anyhow, please leave in your reviews if you want me to use Ayane in the story or Kinoshi. You know, what they call her. Her first name is Ayane and last name is Kinoshi.  
  
Yugi: I don't see what the big deal is, just use her first name.  
  
Yami: Yes, I agree, the family name might complicate things, if you decide to put in someone related.  
  
R.J.: Since when did you become sensible?  
  
Bakura (hikari): But that's not fair, all of you guys use my last name.  
  
R.J. Well, how about Ayane ok? And Kaiba's the only one who calls her Kinoshi, ok, but just review so I know what you think.  
  
Yugi: That's all?  
  
R.J.: No my dear, I wanna know what the readers think I should do to indicate if it's Yami bakura or plain Ryou, I mean cause no one uses his first name anyway.  
  
Bakura(h): Hey, that's not very nice.  
  
R.J.: Don't worry; you play a big role in this chapter.  
  
Bakura: I do? Yay!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ayane stepped into the cafeteria wondering where she could possibly sit. She then saw a white haired boy walking towards her.  
  
"Hi! My name's Ryou Bakura, you're Ayane Kinoshi right? I don't think you know, but my friends and I are in your class.do you want to come sit with me- err I mean us?" The boy said.  
  
Ayane was taken aback by the introduction. This was partly because she had only been around Kaiba so far and didn't expect such friendliness. Ayane smiled at the boy.  
  
"Hi Bakura! Sure, I would like that, I mean if it's not much trouble or anything."  
  
"No, it's nothing." He smiled. Inside he was jumping for joy.  
  
He led Ayane to the table where he, Yugi, and the others sat. As soon as Joey and Yugi saw her, they both smiled smiles that reached up to their ears. (Tea and Tristan? Well they smiled but since they don't have a crush on her they didn't have the kind Yugi and Joey had.)  
  
"Hey Ayane! Nice too meet you! I'm Joey Wheeler!" Joey said like a 7 year old who had too much sugar.  
  
"Um hello......." Ayane smiled.  
  
"Ignore him, he's an alien. My name's Tea." Tea said, standing up from her chair.  
  
"Hiya." Ayane greeted.  
  
"Here Ayane, you can sit beside me." Bakura said with a bit too much obviousness.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a grade a 100% killer genuine smile.  
  
*Yugi to Yami*  
  
(He he he)  
  
(What is it Yami?)  
  
(You're friend Bakura seems to be quite the fox.)  
  
(Huh?)  
  
(Don't you get it Yugi?)  
  
(No.)  
  
(Bakura likes this girl)  
  
(I knew that)  
  
(But you do to.)  
  
(Yeah......)  
  
(You should do something before Bakura gets too friendly)  
  
(Wha?)  
  
(C'mon, that tomb robber told him to wait by the door so he could greet her.)  
  
(Oh, now I get it.)  
  
(Well, why don't you do something?)  
  
(What? Bakura's not doing anything bad.)  
  
(But Yugi, don't you want this girl to like YOU?)  
  
(I guess.)  
  
"Hey Ayane?" Yugi asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Hmm?" She said, turning from her conversation with Tea.  
  
"Uhh, uhh......" Yugi fumbled, not knowing what to say.  
  
(Duel Monsters)  
  
"Do you play duel monsters?" Yugi said in one quick breath. Instantly he regretted ever listening to the Pharaoh.  
  
(Duel Monsters?!)  
  
(Sorry, didn't think you would listen.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
R.J.: Okay people that's all for now!  
  
Kaiba: What? I thought you would write more?  
  
R.J.: I would but I have school tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: But- but......  
  
R.J.: Easy Bakura, you'll be a big part in the next chapter.  
  
Yami: What about me. all I did was getting Yugi in trouble!  
  
R.J.: So demanding Pharaoh, well, maybe you'll take form next time. Anyway I'm sleepy, goodnight. (Falls asleep in Yami's arms)  
  
Kaiba: (turns green with envy) On behalf of R.J. here, thanks for reading and please review. (Jumps on Yami)  
  
^ ___________^ 


	3. Common ground

R.J: All right everybody, I'm real sad about something now but not to worry! I will write more, this is the only place where I can smile. Hehe!  
  
Yami: Oh, you still upset about that?  
  
R.J: Yes! Now o-  
  
Yugi: Don't take it to hard, you probably needed more training.  
  
R.J: I'm trying to forget about that now you know.....  
  
Yami: Oh okay.  
  
Kaiba: So what happens in this chapter?  
  
R.J: Stuff happens, (sighs) I'm in no mood....who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Bakura(h): I can do it for you.  
  
R.J: Knock yourself out.  
  
Bakura: Yugi-oh and all related materials such as characters names and the TCG do not belong to her. Yati yati ya.  
  
R.J: Thanks. Okay guys hope you all enjoy. -_-  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The whole table was quiet. Everyone stared at Yugi. He could feel his face turning redder and redder by the minute. Yami was inside his little "soul room" whistling incoherently, acting like nothing had happened.  
  
"Duel monsters? Nice aim Yugi." Tea thought to herself.  
  
Then came the reply.  
  
"Well, yeah, sure I do!" Ayane smiled.  
  
"You do?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have an okay deck, I've won some inter-school tournaments before too." She answered.  
  
"Wow, you must really be good." Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Let's duel then!" Joey said, standing up and almost knocking the table down.  
  
"Hold up Joey, I think Yugi was the one who brought up the subject." Tea pointed out.  
  
"No, it's okay I don't mind at all." Yugi said, relieved everyone had forgotten about what he did.  
  
"Alright!" Joey said. This was his chance to prove to Ayane that he was a "man" and better than Kaiba.  
  
"Sure, let's do it." She said.  
  
They set up their game mats (c'mon you wouldn't really think there would be a ring or duel disks in school would you?) and they shuffled their decks. (For everybody's info, I do play duel monsters, and I do okay so I know what I'm talking about.) Then, with calculators in hand, (how do they calculate their life points anyway? I use a calculator hehehe.) Ayane won the coin toss so she chose to go second.  
  
############################################################################ ####  
  
R.J: Yet another interruption! Haha!  
  
Yami: Wow you're laughing now!  
  
R.J.: Right, I feel better, anyway, so about the duel, I'm not going to add lots and lots and lots and lots of details because.... I dunno why, just deal with it.  
  
Yugi: Do you really duel?  
  
R.J: Yah..... me and my sister both.  
  
Kaiba: Which deck?  
  
R.J: I have your starter deck, and I mixed up some booster packs.  
  
Joey: Why didn't you get my starter deck?  
  
R.J: No offense Joey but your deck doesn't suit my style.  
  
Kaiba: Naturally his deck won't fit ANY humans' style.  
  
Joey: Kaiba.....(grits teeth.)  
  
R.J: Oh okaee...... So I'll just save you the dead space of argument. On with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Dark Witch, destroy his card." Ayane said. With that Joey's life points were reduced to dust.  
  
For the past minutes the match went on. Although Joey was good, it was clear that Ayane's level was way above his. Using a trap card, she destroyed his red eyes black dragon and using a monster reborn magic card, she took control of it. Even though many of her monsters weren't powerhouses she still managed to win with 1400 life points to nothing.  
  
"Man...you're good." Joey admitted in defeat.  
  
*Yami to Yugi*  
  
(Wow she's really good)  
  
(I admit she is very skilled.)  
  
(Hey Yami.)  
  
(Yes Yugi?)  
  
(What should I do know?)  
  
(You actually want my advice after THAT incident?)  
  
(You know better than I do.)  
  
(Well, maybe you could offer to show her around the school after classes, your school is quite large.)  
  
(Good idea Yami!)  
  
"Riiiiing!" went the school bell.  
  
"Hey Ayane, what's your next class?" Tea asked.  
  
"Umm, History with....*looks at schedule* Mr. Tomoya, room 301."  
  
"Figures, everyone in those rooms are geniuses." Tristan said, leaning back on his chair.  
  
"Huh?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it...oops we're gonna be late, well see you guys in lunch!" Tea said, dragging Tristan, Joey and Yugi with her.  
  
(To the readers: Don't worry, it'll be explained.)  
  
She saw that Bakura hadn't gone with them so she turned to him.  
  
"What was Tristan talking about?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll explain on our way up to the class."  
  
The two then proceeded out of the cafeteria and through the halls.  
  
"Okay, you see, the building we're in now is the largest one, the main building. It has mainly classrooms and some faculty rooms and the office of the principal. The first floor has the announcement boards; some special rooms and conference rooms and is basically just an entrance hall. Second floor has the classrooms for first year students and the office of the coordinators and faculty rooms. Those are rooms that start with one (101- 108). The third floor is where most of the second years stay for their class hours (201-208), this floor also has the principal's office and a ballet room. The fourth floor is usually where the juniors stay. They stay in rooms 306-313, some sophomore classes stay in 301-305." Bakura explained, they then had to pause because of some papers Ayane dropped. Then Bakura continued.  
  
"The reason why there are sophomore classes in that floor is because they're a bit......how do you say this? Advanced. That's why sophomores who have their classes in this floor are called upper-level students, because they're smarter. Well, that's not what the faculty say but you get it."  
  
"Oh, so this only happens after first year?"  
  
"Yeah, first year we're all equal, but in the higher levels this thing appears."  
  
"Oh, so you're one of the smart ones?" Ayane teased.  
  
"Hey, so are you?!" He playfully shot back.  
  
"You have all your classes in the UPL (upper-level) rooms?"  
  
"Yeah, so do you. You know." Bakura said, peaking at her class schedule.  
  
"So do we have any class mates in the same rooms?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, let's see, there's Jean the girl sitting nearest to the door in homeroom, there's Josh, my seat mate, oh and Kaiba too."  
  
"I figured." Ayane said. There was silence for a while as they climbed some more stairs. Some students going down the staircase said hi to Bakura. Then Bakura finally spoke.  
  
"I pity you." He laughed a bit.  
  
"Huh? Me? Why?" Ayane asked confused.  
  
"You're gonna be stuck with Kaiba.......for the whole year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, the Lab partner thing isn't just done in Science you know, it's done in almost every subject. You'll be his seatmate and partner for all those subjects." Bakura said, wishing he were in Kaiba's place right now.  
  
"I don't mind." Ayane said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Tristan asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
"Yeah, you've been looking down ever since we left the cafeteria." Tea said.  
  
"Our friend Yugi here has a big case of the Love syndrome!" Joey said while giving Yugi a pat on the back.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh don't be ashamed of it, everyone can tell you like her......you to Joey." Tristan commented.  
  
"I don't like-like her! I was just being friendly that's all" Yugi said, turning a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Oh yes you do." Yami's voice suddenly popped out from nowhere. "You like her very much."  
  
"Haha, there Yugi, you see." Joey laughed.  
  
"C'mon guys we're going to be late for class" Tea said, quite agitated over all the talk about Ayane.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Yami"  
  
The three continued heading for their classrooms. Tea purposely lagged a bit behind, trying to hear any of the conversation with Yugi and Yami. She didn't hear anything except for a line Yami said that made her a "BIT" angry.  
  
"What? I think it's nice if you have feelings for a girl who's nice, smart, good at duel monsters and Beautiful." Yami said laughing.  
  
"Even Yami thinks all that about her?! He never said I was those things! Ooooh this makes me mad!" She thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
*Ryou to Bakura*  
  
(What's wrong Ryou?)  
  
(I wish I were Kaiba right now.)  
  
(Why?)  
  
(Because he's so lucky.)  
  
(Could you expound on that a little more?)  
  
(Well, he's lucky because he's got Ayane for a Lab partner, I mean she's nice, smart pretty, and she's really hardworking, and all he does is treat her like she doesn't exist or something. He's not being very nice. I mean, here he is with a partner who sticks up for him when everyone else is making fun of him and is willing to stick with him, and the least he could do is make life a little bit easier for god sakes!)  
  
(Didn't know you felt that way.)  
  
(Ayane deserves someone who appreciates her.)  
  
(I agree, but maybe this is her challenge)  
  
(???)  
  
(Let her deal with it in her own way.)  
  
(Why?)  
  
(That's the way girls work........Wait, she sticks up for him?)  
  
(Yeah, Joey and Tristan were making fun of him, and she told them he wasn't so bad.) (That doesn't seem that serious. Maybe you're just jealous)  
  
(Yeah.....)  
  
Ryou (Alright I'm probably confusing you all here with his names, sorry!) just sighed. Maybe Bakura was right. He looked at Ayane with caring eyes. She was fumbling with her deck while sitting on a desk. Maybe she didn't notice it yet, but he really did care for her. He walked towards her, deciding, this might be her challenge but she wasn't going to fight it alone.  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here until the bell rings?" Ryou asked, inquiring to the empty chair beside her.  
  
"Not really, hey Ryou, I wanna thank you, a lot."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"For being my friend, I'm glad you're here." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"No problem." He said simply, and then realized he had called him by her first name.  
  
"Hey, how'd you-"  
  
"I saw it on one of the labels you put on your books, do you mind if I call you that?"  
  
"No, in fact I like it that way."  
  
They both smiled at each other. Then the bell rang, everyone started to get into his or her proper seats. Someone cleared his throat behind Bakura. It was Kaiba.  
  
"I believe I'm supposed to be sitting here." He said in a smug sort of tone.  
  
"Sorry." Ryou mumbled and left while gesturing a small wave towards Ayane.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Tea couldn't concentrate her attention on the teacher. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts. She was bothered by the fact that Yami.....no wait, maybe she was bothered by the fact that Yugi probably didn't have a crush on her anymore....but wait, why on earth did that bother her? Tea couldn't think right now. She put her head between her hands and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ms. Gardener are you alright?" The teacher asked stopping his lecture.  
  
Tea looked up. "No actually, I'm getting a bit dizzy sir, could I possibly get a drink from the drinking fountain?" She lied. She just needed to get out.  
  
"Yes, by all means go, but come back right after." The teacher said, handing her the hall pass.  
Tea walked out of the classroom. She had to get these thoughts together. Was she jealous? Was she just mad? Or was it just really first day jitters. She walked over to the drinking fountain to drink. The water was cool and refreshing. When she stood up, she yelled.  
  
"What's happening to me!"  
  
"Tea?"  
  
Tea looked and saw Bakura looking concerned He was carrying a bunch of papers.  
  
"Bakura! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was gonna give these papers to the office......are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just first day jitters I guess." She shrugged and headed back to her clasroom.  
  
"Well okay." Bakura replied.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Class, I'll leave you to the chart with your partners, it's to be passed by the end of this period." Mr. Tomoya said, he then turned to his own work.  
  
The class started working, it was evident in the noise they were making. It wasn't really noisy noise; it was the sound of work.  
  
"Okay let's do this." Ayane said. She took some of the papers and started studying the history book. Kaiba just concentrated on his own book.  
  
After a while, Ayane sighed. She was done with the book. She started to write on the sheet the teacher had given them. Unfortunately Kaiba finished at the exact same time and reached for the sheet.....at the exact same time. Their hands bumped each other.  
  
"Oh, go ahead Kaiba." Ayane said, she gave him the sheet.  
  
He smirked. "Don't think I'm going to do all the work."  
  
Ayane looked at him. Her bright green eyes looking at him straight.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaiba, but that's not the kind of person I am. I work hard if I want something." She said.  
  
Kaiba looked at her. She was looking at him. He felt a feeling inside of him, anger mixed with something else. He gave a cold smile, his eyes looked angry, his face leaned in closer.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ R.J: All right all for now, I really hoped everyone enjoyed it.  
  
Bakura: Well I sure did!  
  
Yami: What about me?!  
  
R.J: What about you? I'll fit you in somewhere.  
  
Kaiba: What takes you so long to update?  
  
R.J: I'm not allowed to use the computer on weekdays unless it's for school or something. Yuck!  
  
Yugi: Oh.....hey, what was that "something else" Kaiba felt, you know the one mixed with anger?  
  
R.J: Oh, I'll let you imagine for yourselves. Oh and, all that about the upper level rooms, I just did it to create a sort of setting, so, I don't think it's real.  
  
Bakura: All right everybody; please leave a review, thanks! 


	4. In the closet

R.J: I'm back with another chappy!  
  
Kaiba: Already? That was quick."  
  
Yami: What's it gonna be about?  
  
R.J: You'll see, I'll try to make it long, maybe as long as the last one.  
  
Bakura: How long was the last one?  
  
Yugi: Well if you put it in the Microsoft word, it's about 9 pages.  
  
Yami: You're right, that is long.  
  
R.J: Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Everyone else: I do!  
  
R.J: Well, let's see, Seto you do it, since I love you so much. ^_^  
  
Kaiba: Yugi-oh and all related things do not belong to R.J.  
  
R.J: Okay, Yugi, please do the dedication.  
  
Yugi: She dedicates this chapter to her best friends, C.T, Mirra and Bea, her little sister and her other friends.  
  
R.J: On with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ayane didn't say anything for a moment. Her eyes stared into Kaiba's. Then she just sighed. She took her book and started reading it again.  
  
"Just do half and I'll do half, tell me when you're done." Ayane said coolly.  
  
Kaiba frowned a bit. In his heart, he knew he didn't want to hurt her. But from the tone of voice she used, she acted as if she wasn't hurt at all. When he had said prove it, his feelings weren't all angry, there was something else he couldn't name. Kaiba looked at her. He could see she was indeed a hard working person.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The bell rang and the whole class started handing in their charts. Ayane handed in their chart.  
  
"Very impressive." The teacher commented.  
  
Kaiba looked up from where he was. He knew for him, approval from a teacher was nothing new, but he didn't bother to look at Ayane's half of the work. He took the extra copy (there were two copies, a teacher's and a student's) and scanned what she had done. It wasn't bad, heck; it was as good as his. Now he felt a bit bad....wait, him? Feel bad? Kaiba knew this wasn't his normal self. He felt like getting something off his chest. Maybe he should....apologize?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Uggh! That math test was hard!" Joey groaned. The bell had just ringed and students filled the corridors.  
  
"Man, I don't think I got anything right!" Tristan said.  
  
"C'mon guys, it wasn't all that bad. Are you alright now Tea?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm alright, just a dizzy spell I guess." Tea said.  
  
"Oh, okay, so what classes do you guys have next?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"Culinary Arts" Tea chirped.  
  
"Science." Tristan and Joey both said with a look of pure horror on their faces.  
  
"I've got....study hall." Yugi said, taking out his schedule.  
  
"Well, okay guys, I don't wanna be late, see you later!" Tea waved as she headed in the other direction. The Culinary Arts room was in another building.  
  
"Well, c'mon Joey, we don't want to be late for Science now do we?" Tristan joked.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
When everyone, including, the teacher was gone, Kaiba called out to Ayane.  
  
"Hey, Ayane, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Huh, what is it?"  
  
############################################################################ ####  
  
R.J: Oooh alone in the classroom!  
  
Bakura: Where am I?  
  
R.J: Somewhere, hehe, back to the story.  
  
############################################################################  
  
For the longest time there was silence. Ayane just kept looking at her hands and Kaiba just stared at her.  
  
"What is it?" Ayane finally asked.  
  
Kaiba couldn't find it in him to do anything. He wasn't used to being nice. He wasn't use to being with a girl who wasn't an obsessive fan or a gold digger, or a dense flirt.  
  
"Kaiba, we're going to be late for the next class." She said. Her eyes uncertain of where to look.  
  
"You know, it's a bit rude not to look the person in the eye when you're talking to him." Kaiba said, his icy cold tone returning.  
  
"Well, you weren't actually talking to me." Ayane shot back in a calm way.  
  
Kaiba frowned.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"We're going to be late." He said as he brushed past her.  
  
Ayane just looked at him, then followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******Meanwhile in Study Hall  
  
*Yami to Yugi*  
  
(Hikari, what's this subject called.)  
  
(It's called study Hall.)  
  
(What do you do?)  
  
(Study.)  
  
(Don't you get bored?)  
  
(Not really, I have a test after this period so I'm actually lucky.)  
  
(Oh, very well then.)  
  
(Yami?)  
  
(Yes?)  
  
(Have you ever fallen in love?)  
  
(I think not, why do you ask?)  
  
(No reason)  
  
(I see...)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
When Ayane got into the classroom of her next class, the teacher wasn't there. She saw Bakura and gave him a wave before going to her own seat. She sat on the chair and put her hands on her desk. She didn't look at Kaiba.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to be partners with me." She said, smiling a bit as she did.  
  
Kaiba looked up from the papers he was reading (some CEO stuff) his eyes widened. Alright this was definitely weird.  
  
"I mean, I can tell you don't like me that much and-" Kaiba stopped her in mid-sentence by interrupting.  
  
"It's not you Ayane." He said, the tone still cold.  
  
"Then..... what is it Kaiba?" Ayane asked, her eyes smiling weirdly.  
  
Kaiba turned back to his papers.  
  
"No matter who you put me with, I'm still going to be like this, this is who I am, live with it." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Mister personality huh? Well, that's nice." She replied, staring off into space.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ryou heard everything. He was mad now. He wanted to go right over there and give Kaiba a piece of his mind.  
  
(Easy Ryou)  
  
(Bakura! Did you hear them?)  
  
(Actually, I did.)  
  
(It makes me mad.)  
  
(Well, don't go charging at him.)  
  
(Can't you curse him or something?)  
  
(Well....)  
  
(No, then I'd have to explain to everybody.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The day flew by and soon it was lunch and all six of them were back at the lunch table. Joey was getting tutored by Ayane in Math and Science while every one else ate and talked.  
  
"So you see Joey, that's how you can get the percentage using this formula." Ayane smiled.  
  
"Uh huh, wow, I really get it now!" Joey said.  
  
"Wow, you must be a real Miracle worker." Tristan said to Ayane.  
  
"So how's your first day been going?" Tea asked, her past feelings forgotten now.  
  
"Oh, it was fun, you're school's really nice and Domino seems like a real cool place." Ayane said.  
  
"Wait till you get to see the park, and the mall, oh and everything else!" Tea said.  
  
Everyone started to laugh and started talking about where they wanted to go and what they wanted to show her. It was all okay until Joey made a little comment.  
  
"What I don't understand, is how could you still be alive and sane, when you've been sitting next to Seto Kaiba for the whole time?" Joey said laughing.  
  
"Hey, cool it guys, he's okay you know." Ayane said.  
  
"What? He hasn't brainwashed you has he?" Tristan said.  
  
Both Tristan and Joey started laughing and continuing the wise cracks. Ayane just sat there very uncomfortable, she suddenly found her fingers very interesting. After a while she had had enough of the teases they were making, she stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna um.... go to the library, see you guys later." She said. She walked away.  
  
"Nice going you guys!" Tea hissed.  
  
"Hey, sorry, we didn't know she'd be hurt or anything." Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah, we were just joking." Joey muttered. He then noticed Bakura looking worried.  
  
"What's the problem Bakura? I'm sure she'll be alright." Yugi asked.  
  
"No, it's just that.....she dosen't know where the library is!" He exclaimed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ayane walked through the corridors with no idea where to go. The school was too huge and she had gotten herself lost.  
  
"Where am I?" She muttered to herself.  
  
She looked around, the entire corridor was deserted. She looked at the rooms that she passed. Printing room, Computer Lab 1, Computer Lab 2, Computer Lab 3. (You can guess what comes next right?)  
  
"I guess this must be another building." She said. She was on the third floor of a building; the past floor was full of Audio Visual rooms.  
  
"Oh, I'm beginning to wish I hadn't run out of there." She muttered to herself.  
  
She was looking around, so she didn't notice she was about to collide into someone who was getting out of another room.  
  
The person she had bumped into took a few steps back, thinking it was someone else, (you'll find out who later) but when he saw it was only Ayane he regained his composure.  
  
"Watch where you're going." The cold voice of Seto Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba........sorry." She said not looking at him.  
  
Before anything else, loud voices and footsteps could be heard from where Ayane had been walking earlier. The instant change in Kaiba's facial expression was evident in the way his face fell. The next thing Ayane knew Kaiba had dragged her into the room he had just went out of (Which in fact wasn't a room, but a Janitor's closet.) and was covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Ssssh! Be quiet will you!" Kaiba hissed.  
  
Of course, it was likely natural to squirm a bit. The closet was half filled with stuff, and she was very cramped, she could barely move. She realized Kaiba's other hand was wrapped around her waist.  
  
"His hands are warm." Ayane thought to herself as she looked at the hand covering her mouth.  
  
Kaiba soon realized that Ayane had relaxed into his hold. He was aware where his hands were. He was going to speak, except they heard someone outside.  
  
"Where is he?!" A girl said.  
  
"Where'd Kaiba-kun go? Aww, I thought we almost had him there."  
  
"He is sooooo Handsome!"  
  
"Hey girls! Maybe he went over there!"  
  
"Ahhh! C'mon!"  
  
The amount of footsteps heard amazed Ayane. After a while of complete silence, both of them burst out of the Janitor's closet. Both needing more air than what was available in the closet. After a while of breathing....  
  
"Call me weird, were those, oh I don't know....obsessed fan girls?" Ayane said, batting her eyelashes a bit mockingly.  
  
Kaiba coughed. He didn't reply. He tried brushing off some imaginary dirt from his trench coat.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to drag me in with you." She said, looking a bit thoughtful.  
  
Kaiba bent down to tie his shoelace. He was annoyed that Ayane just happened to drop in with the best timing, when he was trying to runaway from his "fan girls".  
  
"If I hadn't you would've told them where I was, you know that." He said, his tone reaching a temperature of 0 degrees.  
  
Ayane leaned against a wall, waiting for Kaiba to finish with his shoelace. When Kaiba had finished and was looking at her, she spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't have done that."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What were you doing here anyway?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I, I was looking for the library." Ayane said, rubbing her elbow, remembering the incident at lunch.  
  
"Well, at least your brain was smart enough to figure out the right building, then again maybe it was just luck." Kaiba sneered as he brushed past her.  
  
"What?" She asked, trying to catch up with him.  
  
"The library is up another floor from here." He said. "But seeing as there's only 10 minutes left of lunch...." Kaiba said.  
  
"Alright, alright, so I got a bit lost." She said.  
  
The two continued silently going back to their classrooms. Kaiba kept casting short glances to her. She didn't notice though, until they had reached the staircase to the fourth floor.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, looking at Kaiba.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me?"  
  
"You're imagining things." He said coolly.  
  
Ayane shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking it was probably something on her face. Kaiba couldn't help but look at her when she did this. Inside his mind (a deep deep small small part he didn't even know existed.) he wanted to caress her face and feel through her hair and.....  
  
Kaiba shook his head furiously. He was just tired, that's why he wasn't thinking straight. Yeah that was it, he was tired. Ayane didn't mean anything and she never will. She's just some girl who happened to walk by. Just some dumb girl.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Hey Ayane!" Bakura greeted, he was waiting by the door to the classroom.  
  
"Hi Ryou." She said, a little less enthusiastic, she still felt a bit weird about Lunch today.  
  
Ryou looked at her with concerned eyes.  
  
*Ryou to Bakura*  
  
(What's wrong with her Bakura?)  
  
(Nothing, she just probably feels a bit weird about that Lunch you had.)  
  
(Oh)  
  
Bakura put his hand on Ayane's shoulder.  
  
"Look Ayane, that incident, well it's, I don't know, just forget about it." He said.  
  
Ayane smiled. They waited for the bell to ring in the corridors. When it did they went in the classroom, but before they went to their seats, Ryou stopped her.  
  
"Let's duel after school." He said.  
  
"Huh? Wow sure, that'd be great!" Ayane said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*Yami to Yugi*  
  
(What are you so down about Yugi?)  
  
(I'm worried about Ayane) (Why?)  
  
(I don't know, I wanna know if she's okay.)  
  
(She's fine, infact, she's with your white haired friend right now.)  
  
(Oh, how'd you know?)  
  
(I followed her after she walked away.)  
  
(Where'd she go)  
  
(She got lost.)  
  
(Nothing else happened? She just went back to her classroom then?)  
  
(Well, no....)  
  
(What happened?)  
  
(She bumped into Kaiba.)  
  
(Then what?)  
  
(He dragged her into a room.)  
  
(WHAT?!)  
  
At this point Yugi fell off his chair. Everyone looked and started laughing. The teacher stopped his lecture on the importance of electricity to stare at him.  
  
"Mr. Muto (spell?) Are you awake?" He said, an air of anger in his voice.  
  
"Y-yes sir, I just slipped." Yugi stuttered.  
  
The teacher continued with the lecture. Eventually everybody else took his or her gaze away from Yugi. He waited a while before he decided to talk to Yami again.  
  
(He dragged her into a room?!)  
  
(Well, it looked much smaller than a classroom from where I was standing. Quite smaller indeed)  
  
(He dragged her into a janitor's closet?!)  
  
(Yes, I believe that's what you would call it.)  
  
(Did he do anything to her?!)  
  
(I don't know, I was already returning to the puzzle when that happened.)  
  
(Do you think anything bad happened.)  
  
(I doubt it, I saw her with your other friend just before you entered your classroom.)  
  
(Oh....okay.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"So Class, I want a report with a minimum of 10 pages done by lab partners by the end of next week, am I clear?"  
  
The whole class nodded, though inside, many of them couldn't believe this was happening on the first day of classes. They're class was advanced, but they weren't robots!  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you to discuss it with your partners then, but I don't want any noise." The teacher said, amused that he had succeeded in making most of his students miserable.  
  
Once again the class started to buzz with noise. The kind of noise that was pleasing to a teacher's ear, the noise of diligent students. Ayane turned to Kaiba who was still reading the papers from earlier. She waited for a while, hoping he wouldn't have to call his attention. No such luck.  
  
"Kaiba, you're still alive right?" She asked in a bored tone.  
  
Kaiba glared at her and tore himself away from his papers.  
  
"What is it?" He asked in an edgy tone.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the report, if that's no too much to ask from you." She said, playing innocent.  
  
Kaiba sighed. Inside, he wanted to smile at her little antic. But his cold demeanor prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Fine, why don't you do one half, I'd do the other half?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well actually, I thought we could divide it by topics." Kaiba raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Ayane continued. "You see here are the topics we have to cover, I'll take the first two topics, then I'll give what I researched to you, you can add more I guess, you take the next two, then give it too me, and so on and so forth, after, we could compile and edit everything." Ayane said, a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"Fine, I don't really care." Kaiba said.  
  
Soon the day whizzed by. Time seemed to just slip away, and before anyone knew it the bell signaling dismissal rang.  
  
"Okay, class dismissed, see you all tomorrow." The teacher for their final subject said.  
  
Everyone started slipping away and out of the classroom. Ayane was the last one to go out, but before she could go far, a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face it's owner. The owner of the hand motioned her to be quiet until the corridor was empty. Then Ayane spoke.  
  
"Is something wrong Kaiba?" She asked.  
  
Kaiba looked at her for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Listen, I don't want you to tell anyone about what happened with the...fan girls okay?" He said, pulling her closer to him unintentionally.  
  
"What? Of course, I wouldn't do that." She said.  
  
Kaiba glared at her.  
  
"I mean come on, who would want to brag about being stuck with you in a janitor's closet." She said laughing a bit.  
  
"Just don't say anything to anyone." He said.  
  
"Okay." She then looked at Kaiba's hand; it was still holding her wrist. "By the way," she said as she took his hand with her free one. "I'm glad your hands were warm." She said, smiling warmly before she let go.  
  
Bakura was watching from behind a pillar (thingy) and he felt jealousy ebbing in every bone in his body. He suddenly noticed Ayane coming his way, so he pretended no to have been eavesdropping.  
  
With the smile she gave, a small part of the ice around Kaiba's heart melted.  
  
"Hey, I think we have to start on the project right now if we want to finish it." Kaiba said, this was his own way of getting her to stay with him a bit. (Pathetic yes, but oh well...)  
  
"Oh, sorry, I already agreed to go with Ryou somewhere today....I'll make it up to you, I promise." She said, a disappointed smile playing on her face.  
  
Bakura came out from where he was hiding, pretending nothing happened. He met up with Ayane and they both went down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry." Ayane mouthed to Kaiba, disappointment in her eyes.  
  
Kaiba just gave her a mild glare.  
  
"Whatever." He said, once again ice forming around his heart.  
  
############################################################################  
  
R.J: Haha, well, that's all! Hope it's long enough.  
  
Yugi: R.J, it's 13 pages long. I'm pretty sure it's long enough.  
  
Joey: Why the sad look Bakura?  
  
Ryou: I think she was disappointed to be stuck with me.  
  
R.J: Don't be silly, she just hates to disappoint someone that's all.  
  
Joey: So it's still a KaibaOC pairing right?  
  
R.J: Yap, there's another pairing I'll leave to the readers to figure out.  
  
Kaiba: You mean it's not obvious yet?  
  
R.J: I don't think so, would you do the closing remarks Yami?  
  
Yugi: He fell asleep......  
  
R.J: Wha? Why?  
  
Ryou: He's probably tired from the burping contest he and my Yami had. (Points to a sleeping Bakura.)  
  
R.J: Okeee, then Seto?  
  
Kaiba: My pleasure, thank you all for reading and please leave a review.  
  
Bakura: (Suddenly wakes up, seems to be a bit ahhh....drunk) And whoever reviews gets a free kiss from Seto here or Yami, or for the more picky people over there, a kiss from Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Bakura! What are you doing?!  
  
R.J: (Watches the guys fighting) Note to self, never leave closing remarks to them. Alright everybody just drop a review okay, I'll try to update as soon as I can. = )  
  
#################### A Little bit later. #######################################  
  
R.J: Someone said something bad about the story....Well that's okay. I guess, alright everybody, sorry if Tea is a little bit out of character, I'm still working on the story, give it a little bit more time.  
  
Ryou: Don't listen to that one guy, the story's good.  
  
R.J: Criticism never hurt anybody....... 


	5. Say my name, say my name

R.J: Well it's me and I'm back. All right I'll take some advice and yeah, maybe I did twist Tea a bit out of character....but you've got to admit sometimes she gets annoying, being Ms.Friendship, I'm just trying to make a story.  
  
Kaiba: Like I said, don't tale it too hard, so you got one flame big whoop.  
  
Yugi: Not like anyone cares.  
  
R.J: Good point, ahh well, on with the story, I'll try to put Tea on good terms with Ayane on this chapter, it was meant to happen anyway, just not in this chapter, but ooh well... It actually gave me an Idea.  
  
Bakura: I'm still part of this chapter right?  
  
R.J: Oh yeah sure, Yugi, Tea, Ayane, Kaiba, Yami and You, all in this chapter.  
  
Joey: I think I can guess who the other pairing is. Hehehehe...  
  
Yami: Who?  
  
R.J: Don't spoil it you guys, all right everyone, just go back to the last chapters if you want a disclaimer. Dedicated to all the reviewers!  
  
Kaiba: Do I have to kiss anybody?  
  
R.J: Hmm, I'll think about it.  
  
Kaiba: O.o  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"What were you talking to Kaiba about?" Bakura asked, as they made their way out of the building.  
  
"Oh just something about that murder science report." She laughed. Just then, they noticed Tea running towards them.  
  
"Hey Tea. What's going on?" Bakura greeted.  
  
"Nothing much, where are you two off to?" She asked.  
  
"We were going to duel somewhere, hey you wanna come with us?" Ayane suggested.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything....."  
  
"C'mon Tea, it'll be fun, I know, why don't we take Yugi with us?" Ayane suggested.  
  
"Well, if it's all right with you guys...."  
  
"Sure I'll go ahead and get Yugi now." Bakura said after giving in to the puppy dog look on Ayane's face.  
  
After Bakura had left the two girls turned to each other.  
  
"Hey, Tea, you guys aren't mad at me right, for....you know, what happened?' Ayane said.  
  
"What'd you mean?" She asked, and then realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh! That! Forget about it, water under the bridge. Besides, I warned you those two were aliens." She said, laughing.  
  
Ayane smiled, maybe she did have friends.  
  
"Hey....Ayane, I have a question."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you like Yugi?"  
  
"He's okay."  
  
"No, I mean.....well, you know, like him" Tea said, putting the emphasis on the word Like.  
  
"Well, not really...." She said. Tea breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Besides, I know you like him."  
  
*Choke* *Gag*  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he likes you too." Ayane said, looking thoughtfully a sly smile on her lips.  
  
"You do?" Tea said, her eyes large and round.  
  
"Of course! That's why I wanted you two to come along."  
  
"You didn't have to do that, now I'll feel guilty that I ruined your date with Bakura." She said, her tone all mushy gushy. "You didn't....huh? Wait? Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah, you do like him right?"  
  
"Well, I guess I do.....I mean he's nice, I don't know, he's real sweet but I'm still not sure if I like-like him." Ayane said.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say..." And both then proceeded to laugh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Hey Yugi! Yugi! Over here!"  
  
Yugi turned to where the familiar British voice had come from. He saw his friend waving and running towards him.  
  
"Bakura, why're you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us and hang out or something."  
  
"Huh? Who's us?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Me, Tea and Ayane, we're all going somewhere to duel, and eat."  
  
"Well sure I guess." Yugi said, perking up a bit.  
  
They walked to where Bakura had left both girls. Both were standing talking about something not understandable to the boy's mind.  
  
"Hey Tea, Ayane, where's Joey and Tristan?" Yugi asked, concerned there wasn't any rough housing present.  
  
"They both got detention." Tea said, thinking there was no need for further explanation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kaiba had a sad, disgruntled look on his face. He had it on when he was trying to escape his fans, he had it on when he had gotten in his limo and he had it on when Mokuba greeted him when he arrived at the Mansion.  
  
"Welcome home big brother!" Mokuba greeted.  
  
Kaiba tried his best to smile and greeted his little brother and gave him a pat on the head. After which he walked straight up to his room and just lay down on the bed. He rubbed his hand across his face. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Niisama?" A small voice from the doorway piped up.  
  
"Mokuba? Is anything wrong?" Kaiba asked, sitting up from the bed.  
  
"No, I just wanna ask if you're alright."  
  
"I am Mokuba, don't worry."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Wow, that fight was close."  
  
Ayane and Bakura had just finished their duel and Ayane won with 50 Life points left.  
  
"I'll say, you're better than I expected Ryou." Ayane said, gathering her cards.  
  
The four were now at a local ice cream parlor; they had been munching on the nuts that were on the table while dueling. Actually it was only Bakura eating them since the other three didn't trust the nuts.  
  
"Alright guys! I'll order for you, what'd you want?" Tea asked while standing and posing as a waitress in front of them.  
  
Yugi smiled. He had been so caught up in Ayane so much; he hadn't realized how he missed Tea and her simple charm.  
  
"I'll have a banana split with everything on it!" Ryou said, he hadn't eaten lunch since he was so worried about Ayane.  
  
"Oh, just soda for me." Ayane said.  
  
"I'll have a chocolate sundae." Yugi smiled.  
  
Tea nodded and pretended to write it all down in her palm. She then did a little dance number before she went to order, (it was one of those places where there weren't any waiters and waitresses, you know.)  
  
Ayane smiled at Tea. "She's real nice you know."  
  
Yugi merely nodded, he was mesmerized by Ayane's smile. There was just no beating it.  
Tea noticed this from the corner of her eye. She felt awful for being maybe just a bit mad at Ayane. She didn't know why. She sighed, she wanted to clear her own thoughts, empty her mind for a bit. All of this was getting too complicated.  
  
(To readers: I'm sorry I just have to make Tea this way, come on, a lot of people act differently when they're in love...)  
  
Back at the table, Ryou was beginning to look a bit, uh....greenish. He was holding his stomach and was grimacing in pain.  
  
"Ryou, is something wrong?" Ayane asked, leaning over to examine his face.  
  
"Yeah Bakura, you look.....well like you want to barf or something." Yugi said.  
  
Ryou gave a small hand gesture that told Yugi he was right, the next thing they knew Ryou was running to the bathroom.  
  
"Poor Ryou..." Ayane said. "Must've been the nuts he was eating."  
  
"Yeah.........hey Ayane, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Kaiba didn't do anything to you today, did he?"  
  
One of her eyebrows rose. "What'd you mean?"  
  
"I mean like hurt you or something."  
  
"No, I know you don't like Kaiba but I don't think he'd actually hurt anybody."  
  
"No, it's just that, one of my, er.....friends saw him drag you into a janitor's closet."  
  
Ayane stared at him for a moment. Then she realized what he was talking about."  
  
"Oh that!" She laughed. "I'm really sorry Yugi, I'd tell you all about it, but I promised him I wouldn't tell." She said, still laughing.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked, "Are you sure he isn't hurting you?"  
  
"No, okay fine I'll tell you but please don't tell it to anyone." She said, her laughter dying down. She then told him the story, she only did this to stop him from worrying.  
  
"So that's what happened!" Yugi realized.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ryou washed his hands. Vomiting really wasn't a nice experience. What a way to make an impression, he thought. Just then the millennium ring began to glow.  
  
"I told you not to eat those nuts." Bakura's voice sounded.  
  
Startled, Ryou jumped back and looked around.  
  
"Bakura where are you?"  
  
"Right in front of you."  
  
Ryou looked at what was in front of him. It was the mirror, but instead of his own reflection, Bakura was standing there. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"I wish you had listened."  
  
"Sorry, I was absorbed in the duel."  
  
"And I can't believe you ordered a banana split."  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"That's not the only thing you are...." Bakura sighed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Where's Bakura?" Tea asked, getting back to the table with their food.  
  
"He had a little emergency." Ayane said, motioning to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh," Tea said.  
  
"He's been there an awfully long time." Yugi said concerned. "I'll be right back. " Yugi said, the little boy then sprinted towards the bathroom.  
  
Tea sat down, propping her head on her hands and sighing. She looked at where Yugi had just run off too.  
  
"What's wrong Tea?" Ayane asked.  
  
Tea looked at Ayane. "I think he likes you much better." She said.  
  
Ayane blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Yugi, he likes you better."  
  
"He likes you Tea."  
  
"But....."  
  
"Just open up a bit, show him what he's missing." Ayane said, winking.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, ask him out......do something."  
  
"Me? Ask him out, I've never considered that before."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kaiba stared at the ceiling, his eyes half lit. He was tired from everything he had to do. He closed his eyes for a while trying to remember the last time he had relaxed. After a while he sat up and cursed, he couldn't remember.  
  
He was thinking. Thinking about Ayane. In just one day the damned girl already seemed to have taken a major effect in his life. What was it about her? He pounded his fists onto the bed. Why did it have to be someone like her? Why couldn't it be someone else, someone who didn't affect the way he thought, the way he acted.  
  
He closed his eyes again.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
He thought the coast was clear, he couldn't hear any more footsteps or any more girls talking. Slowly he opened the door, thankful for being freed from the cramped Janitor's closet.  
  
"Ooof!" Suddenly someone bumped against him. At first he though it was one of the obsessed maniacs and he backed away, but soon he realized it was only Ayane.  
  
*Skipping onto when they were in the closet. *  
  
He could feel Ayane squirming and trying to talk despite his hands holding her back. "Ssssh! Be quiet will you!" He had hissed.  
  
She was squiring too. That was annoying. Soon though, she relaxed. He had almost smiled then.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
R.J: Hehehehehe, I'm beginning to like this story again.  
  
Yugi: okay, hey where's Yami? And Bakura and Kaiba?  
  
R.J: In there (motions to a room) with some of the er....reviewers. Hehehe...  
  
Joey: I'm afraid to ask but, why?  
  
R.J: Oh, they're just giving out kisses, well more like I forced them too. ^_^  
  
Yugi: What?!  
  
Bakura: You mean Ryou's in there getting *bleeep*?!  
  
R.J: Not really....  
  
Yami: (Pops out) Yugi! Help me! (Gets pulled back in) No no! Ladies calm down!  
  
Yugi: Poor Yami. His shirt was practically ripped off!  
  
R.J: I wanna go in there!  
  
Bakura: Aren't you supposed to be doing homework now?  
  
R.J: Silence! A...ha ha ha ha. On with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
*Back to the present*  
  
Still on the bed, Kaiba rolled over to his side. He could feel his head pounding; he was thinking about too much stuff.  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
He looked up to see Mokuba, peeking from the half opened door of his bedroom. Looking concerned. "Is something wrong Mokuba?"  
  
"Nothing....Are you alright big brother? Does your head hurt?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mokuba, did you want anything?"  
  
"No." The little boy shook his head and softly closed the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Yugi walked into the bathroom, he found Bakura washing up.  
  
"Hey Bakura are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah sure...."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Look here's your chance, just go for it!" Ayane whispered, motioning to the two guys walking back to the table.  
  
"Huh? But!" Tea stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Ayane said, winking.  
  
The two boys got back to the table, surprised to see Tea, a nervous wreck. She was poking her two fingers together and talking to herself.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, do you mind if we take a walk somewhere?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Huh? But what about-"  
  
"Please, I really want to see the park." Ayane pleaded.  
  
"Umm, sure." He said. They stood up from the chairs.  
  
"Here, this should cover everything, come on Ryou." She smiled leaving some money on the table and dragging a rather blushing Ryou with her to the doors.  
  
"But guys, what about your food...." Yugi tried to call out, but the two were already out of hearing distance.  
  
For a while nothing was said. Yugi and Tea were silent. Yugi was fiddling with something imaginary and Tea was staring at the money Ayane had left on the counter, actually, more like looking through it, she was in a daze.  
  
"Tea? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh yeah, fine." She sighed. "How am I ever going to do this?" She thought.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
While all this was happening, Kaiba was just on his room, trying to concentrate on the homework given. After what seemed like hours of trying he just gave up and tried sleeping. He was tired, he was tired, and he was tired............  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Why'd you do that Ayane?"  
  
"Huh? Do what?"  
  
"Leave, I mean leave Tea and Yugi there."  
  
"Oh, just trying to help a friend."  
  
Ryou looked at Ayane strangely. Her eyes were hiding something. But none of that mattered now, he was happy just being with her.....alone.  
  
The two were sitting on one of the park benches. The park was deserted, except for the two. All was quiet. Now and then, a leaf would fall from one of the trees.  
  
"Summer's really over now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just look Ryou, there's no one here but us, and it means everyone has gone back to school, summer is gone."  
  
"I guess you're right." He said. For some moments there was silence again.  
  
Silence. Silence. "But I like the fall." She finally said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's when everything feels so calm and relaxed."  
  
Ryou just nodded. Then there was silence again. Ryou was thinking about how much he liked her.......then he thought about how everyone else did to.  
  
"Ayane, you're real lucky."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because everyone likes you so much."  
  
"How'd you figure that?"  
  
"When I came to Domino I was a loner for a while."  
  
"Oh....... I don't like being liked by everyone."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, probably cause maybe I can't like them back you know? I'm only human."  
  
"So you don't like very many people do you?"  
  
Ayane laughed. "Oh no, it's not that. It's just, sometimes, I feel like everyone's just pretending, or everyone's just.......you know."  
  
Ryou thought for a while. "No, actually I don't."  
  
"Then you're very lucky." Ayane winked.  
  
Ryou didn't know how to react. His face was just blank. He didn't know Ayane felt like that. He couldn't understand why she would.  
  
On Ayane's part, she was glad she had let everything out. She was thinking about Tea, and how bad she must've made her feel. She thought about Ryou, how lucky she was to be his friend, and then she thought about Kaiba......huh? Wait, Kaiba?  
  
**************************************************************************** **** "Yugi?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah Tea?"  
  
Tea swallowed. "Let's go somewhere this weekend, that new movie will be showing."  
  
"What? Oh yeah, that would be great!"  
  
Tea let out a breath of relief, finally, she had done it!  
  
"I'll call Joey and Tristan later to tell them about it."  
  
Tea's face fell. "Well, actually, I think it would be nice, you know, just the two of us."  
  
Yugi blushed. "Uh-uh, okay." Yugi nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Oh, well, I better get home now." Ayane said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Hmm? I'll walk you then." Ryou offered.  
  
"Thanks Ryou," she said giving a smile. "But don't you have to get home too?"  
  
"I just don't want you walking alone at night."  
  
"That's sweet, but really.....I'll be alright." She smiled, putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Alright." Ryou smiled, and then doing what he thought he could never do, he gave her a friendly hug.  
  
They stayed that way for what was too short if a time for Ryou. Then she gave a last goodbye to him and started to walk away. Ryou still couldn't get over what he did. He smiled to himself, and put his hands in his pockets. What a wonderful life.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Tea skipped merrily out the door of the shop with a proud smile on her face. Finally, she had done what she had never thought she would have before. Silently, she thanked Ayane; the girl wasn't so bad after all.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
That night Kaiba kept rolling around his bed trying to sleep. It was only about 8:30, but he had nothing better to do. He wasn't hungry, and he had told Mokuba that he couldn't play cards right now. For once in his life, he wished that he had some work to do, instead of just being able to lie down on his bed, and try to sleep.  
  
He gave up trying to sleep and just stared at the ceiling. The curtains of the window were open; so a little moonlight had gotten in the otherwise dark room. For some time, there was silence, and then his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kaiba said into the receiver, he couldn't recognize the number flashing on the cell phone screen.  
  
"Hi Kaiba, it's me Ayane." The voice on the other end said quietly.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, keeping his tone cold. He knew it was a bad idea to have a class directory, where anyone could reach anyone.  
  
"I....I just wanted to know if you were okay."  
  
"........"  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.......I just wanted to make sure."  
  
"Fine, I'm just fine. There, is your simple mind set at ease now?" He thought, but all he said was "Fine, I'm fine, are you done bothering me now?"  
  
"Uhm, Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Fine then, goodbye." He said in an icy tone.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Kaiba put his cellphone down. He then stared at it for a while. Everything was quiet again. The wind had stopped blowing. The trees stopped swaying almost as if awaiting the young CEO's reaction.  
  
"Tcht." Kaiba said looking away, but somehow, now he found it was easier to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ayane put her own phone down. She then sat up in her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She thought about her first day, how everything had gone so fast, everyone she had met. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Kaiba. She thought about Kaiba, saying his name quietly to the wind as she thought about her new lab partner, the person she, as Ryou put it, would be stuck with for the rest of the year.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." She said.  
  
The brown hair, the blue eyes, that cold tone, yeah, she definitely would have a fun time putting up with him and that wall he had built around himself.  
  
"Seto Kaiba...."  
  
Ayane closed her eyes. She fell asleep, saying those very words.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
While everyone in Domino was in a soft deep slumber, a little boy lay awake with his heart troubled.  
  
"So this means Tea likes me right?" He thought to himself.  
  
He then had a wild thought. What if Tea liked Yami? Not regular Yugi, but the cooler, taller, more handsome him. (As Joey once put it, except for the taller and more handsome part.)  
  
(What's wrong Hikari?)  
  
(Nothing Yami.)  
  
(Tell me.)  
  
(No.)  
  
(Why?)  
  
(I don't want to.)  
  
(I can help.)  
  
(It's nothing Yami)  
  
(Whatever you say.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
R.J: Guys I have a really bad feeling.  
  
Kaiba: What is it?  
  
R.J: My mom said the computers broken, and she's going to have to delete and re-install everything.  
  
Yugi: So?  
  
Bakura: You fool! That means if she doesn't save us in a diskette or something, we're all going to the shadow realm!  
  
Ryou: Shadow Realm?  
  
R.J: Hehe not really, but, he's sort of captured the idea. That's why it took so long to update, my computer wasn't functioning properly.  
  
Yugi: Quick! Save the stories! *Runs to stuff papers inside a container thingy.*  
  
Bakura: Fool! Forget that stuff! People come first!  
  
R.J: Relax guys, I'll save this stuff on a diskette or something.  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
R.J: Hey, reviewers out there who can offer some help because sometimes I'm really confused.  
  
Kaiba: With what?  
  
R.J: Well, meaning of a few words. Anzu is Tea right, and Honda....is Tristan, Jou is Joey, but what's his whole name, I know Jou is just a short cut. What about the rest of the people? And what does "Abiou" mean? Yugi: So many questions....  
  
R.J: Uh oh.....  
  
Kaiba: Uh oh what?  
  
R.J: Hehe, I can't find my diskette.  
  
Yugi: What?!....Hey wait a minute, where's Yami.  
  
Yami: *Pops out from room* Help Yugi, Bakura, anyone! *Gets dragged back in.*  
  
Yugi: He's still in there? Wow, girls must really love him. (-__-') Hey, where are R.J...and Kaiba? Everyone's disappearing.  
  
Ryou: They're in that room....said they were going to look for the diskette.  
  
Yugi: Oh.....*waits*....(After about 20 mins.) I don't think they're coming out.  
  
Bakura: They seem to be enjoying each other's company, just like the Pharaoh is enjoying the ladies'.  
  
Yugi: Great, everyone's making out somewhere, while we can just wait until we're deleted!  
  
Ryou: *Watches Yugi rant* Well, just leave a review and hope for the best. : P 


	6. The cheerleader and the algebra book

R.J: Hey everybody, I decided to be merciful and update.  
  
Bakura: Dear Ra, what are we in for now?  
  
Kaiba: Don't talk to her like that.  
  
R.J: WE aren't in for anything, you however....  
  
Bakura: No way are you sticking me in that room with that...that kid again!  
  
Ryou: Huh?  
  
R.J: Nothing, nothing involving pink bunny rabbits and a six year old sugar high kid named Tammy.  
  
Yugi: I'm afraid to ask.  
  
R.J: Alright, who wants to do the disclaimer thing?  
  
Kaiba: Haven't people already gotten the message after 5 chapters?  
  
R.J: Hmmm...good point.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The sun hadn't even begun to shine yet. Most people were still asleep, or at the very least 20 minutes from waking up, but one girl, one who wasn't used to her school being close to home was already up and atom....and walking to school.  
  
"Oooh, curse me and my internal alarm clock!" Ayane thought to herself.  
  
Before, her school was a 30-50 minute drive from home so she usually woke up early, how was she supposed to know Domino High was a 10 minute walk?  
  
She walked into the campus. As expected it was almost empty. Wondering the grounds, she carefully inspected them. From the large gates there was a cemented path leading to the buildings, the rest of the ground, however, was grass. Trees were growing on the sides, huge ones, and here or there, there were some stone benches.  
  
Wondering around a bit more, she thought she heard voices coming from somewhere behind the main building. She carefully peeked and saw a bunch of cheerleaders practicing.  
  
She watched them, her eyes widening a bit now and then, when they did a stunt or two. Ayane watched for about 15 minutes until she finally started to get bored since they were practicing the same routine over and over again. She retreated back to the main grounds and sat on one of the benches, might as well review the lessons, she thought.  
  
A few people started to arrive, but the campus was still fairly deserted. From the corner of her ear, she could hear a cheerleader saying that the practice was over. She could hear footsteps coming out from the back. It then occurred to her that the cheerleader's voice sounded familiar, but she didn't give it a second thought.  
  
Soon though, she heard footsteps coming near her, towards her even.  
  
"Hey you." A voice said.  
  
"Hmm?" Ayane said, looking up from her notebook, she saw a cheerleader with glossy lips, glossy hair and a uniform, which's skirt was one size too small.  
  
"You're the new girl right?" She said as if Ayane was the one wasting her time.  
  
"That's right, and you're?" Ayane said, unfazed, even though she could see other cheerleaders backing away with a scared look on their faces.  
  
"I'm Andrea, the head cheerleader here, listen, I want you to stay away from Kaiba, he's mine. Understand that?" She said, her voice menacing, her eyes narrowing.  
  
It was then Ayane realized where she had heard the voice before, the voice of one of those girls who Kaiba had been hiding in the closet from.  
  
"Oh, so you're one of those girls chasing after him!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you know who I am?! Listen here, I've been watching you, you stay away from him you little rat, or I'll make you're life a living hell." She said.  
  
Ayane raised her eye brow. She did not like this girl at all. She sighed and stood up, putting her book down.  
  
"Well first of all, I think I already made it clear that I knew who you are, and as for little? Well if I'm a "little" rat I'd hate to think what you are." She said, looking the cheerleader from head to toe. It was true; Ayane was taller than her, even if she was already wearing platform sneakers.  
  
Andrea fumed. "You better just stay out of my way...or I'll have to push you, and you'll regret you ever set foot near him."  
  
"Well, that's going to be a bit hard since he is MY seatmate, and he IS my Lab partner." Ayane smirked, two could play at this game, and she didn't want anyone to ruin her day, especially since it hadn't even begun yet.  
  
The girl's eye twitched. She was about to push Ayane (so childish really) when Ayane grabbed her hand.  
  
"Listen, for all I care, you can have him, I promise I won't be in your way, just don't go blaming me when he acts like you and you're little fan club is an accident waiting to happen and tries to run." She said mockingly. This girl was very agitating.  
  
Andrea fumed again. Usually she could force anyone to do anything she wanted, she didn't expect a new student to be able to stand up to her. She turned on her heel and stomped off, mumbling something under her breath.  
  
Ayane just shook her head. She continued to read her notes. After a while, she checked her watch, it was 20 minutes to the first bell. She had noticed that many students had already arrived. Soon, Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were heading towards her.  
  
"Hey Ayane!" Tea greeted.  
  
"Hey, you came here earlier than us, what time you get here?" Tristan asked putting his bag down on the grass.  
  
"Uhhm, I don't know 7 o' clock or 6:30 I guess." She said as the rest was sitting down.  
  
"What?! How come you're so early, I'm not even awake by that time?!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"A..haha, well, my school used to be a 40 minute drive, I still have to get used to this school being so near I guess." She said, laughing and scratching her head.  
  
"Wow, that's tough, well did anything interesting happen?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, some mean girl tried to lash out at me, I don't call that interesting though."  
  
"Which one?" Tea asked, concerned.  
  
"Some girl named Andrea." Ayane said, not really caring, to her friends though it seemed like a big deal.  
  
"Andrea? As in Andrea the cheerleader?" Joey asked?  
  
"Yeah, what's the big deal?"  
  
"You-You're still alive! I didn't think anyone could survive with sanity after an encounter with Andrea Ms. Mean herself." Joey said.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter now, you actually told her off, didn't think it was possible." Tristan said.  
  
The group continued to talk, soon Ryou joined them. The air around was happy and pleasant. Yugi whined about how everyone had left him yesterday with a banana split a soda and some other food, only pretend of course. They all laughed. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Uggh, off to the torture chambers." Joey said, Tristan nodded in agreement.  
  
Off they went.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
In class Joey and Tristan sat beside each other. Groaning as their Algebra teacher walked in. Meanwhile, in the room across theirs, Tea sat and thought about her up and coming "date" with Yugi. The room a few doors away from hers, Yugi was sitting, still troubled about the "him or Yami" ordeal, and meanwhile in the UPL rooms everyone was still getting seated. The teacher was always late since they're classroom was one floor higher, and therefore required extra stair climbing.  
  
"Hi Kaiba." Ayane said as she took her seat. Her voice was happy and her eyes were smiling.  
  
Kaiba on the other hand was the exact opposite. He gave an inaudible greeting and left it at that. He didn't say anything until he heard Ayane give a small disappointed "oh." (the long kind, not the short kind) He looked up from his desk and looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked, his tone a bit different but still cold and uncaring.  
  
"I must've left my Algebra book at home." She said, looking through her book.  
  
"Left your homework eh?" He smirked; he knew this girl wasn't perfect.  
  
"No, I have it....it's just that I usually review my homework, and I sort of can't do that without my book." She said.  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrow then looked away, his hand feeling the lining of his bag, fingers somehow wondering to his algebra book.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Lets get to the cafeteria, I'm really hungry!" Joey said as his stomach rumbled. The past two periods were filled with lectures of some sort and he didn't bother to try and understand.  
  
"Honestly do you ever think of anything else?" Tea asked.  
  
"Of course I do! Like.....uh....uh..." Joey trailed off.  
  
Yugi approached the three coming from behind them, he had just been dismissed from his class.  
  
"Hey guys.....what's Joey doing?" He asked, wondering why his normally care free friend was now in deep thought.  
  
"Pondering on the mysteries of life." Tristan said, letting out a loud laugh.  
  
"Oh c'mon you guys." Tea said, " I know! Why don't we take a visit to the UPL rooms and get Bakura and Ayane?"  
  
"Hey, great idea, I've been wanting to see what goes up in there." Joey said, putting his arms behind his head.  
The four headed up to the fourth floor where the UPL rooms were located. Once and a while, they would see juniors giving them strange looks, wondering what "normal" sophomores were doing on "their" floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
When the bell rang for recess, everyone stood up. Ayane started to return her notebooks to her bag when she heard Kaiba call her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here." Kaiba said, handing her his Algebra book.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You want it or not?" He said, getting impatient. For once he was being nice, why did she have to test it?  
  
"Uhm.....thank you." She said after a few moments of silence. She didn't know what else to say.  
  
Kaiba smiled to himself. He saw some people staring. Damn this, he thought to himself.  
  
"I figured you'd need it more than I do, you probably won't get anything right." Kaiba smirked.(Arrogant, aint he?) He brushed past her and out the door.  
  
Ayane shook her head. "Whatever." She sighed. Lately she'd been thinking more and more about Kaiba. She wanted to know why he was always mean to everybody; she wanted to see if he really could care about someone.  
  
Ryou headed over to Ayane's place. He wanted to see what had happened. When he was near enough, he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Ryou!" Ayane said, her smile as fascinating as always.  
  
"Hey.....um, what's up with Kaiba? What happened?" Ryou asked, casting a glance at Kaiba's retreating figure.  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to let me borrow something." She said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Over here guys!" Tea said as she waved her hand up in the air to get Bakura and Ayane's attention.  
  
"Hi guys, what are you guys doing up here?" Ryou asked. "We just wanted to see the infamous UPL rooms." Tea said. The group talked for a while, then they noticed two were missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Tristan and Joey?" Bakura aked, looking around.  
  
The remaining four looked around. They found Tristan and Joey peeking inside one of the classrooms. Both were staring, jaws dropped, as if they were in awe.  
  
"Guys? Are you guys okay?" Ayane asked, heading over to them and looking at what they were looking at.  
  
The rest followed. What were Joey and Tristan staring at?  
  
"Look Joey, that's what they learn up here." Tristan said pointing.  
  
"Are they even meant to be learnt? I think teachers use them to brainwash students." Joey said.  
  
Ayane and Bakura looked at what they were talking about. It was just a plain old blackboard. There were some Math notes and problems left un-erased but it was pretty normal.  
  
"Um, guys, it's just a board." Tea said.  
  
"Look at it Tea! X+B(a)=Y(4)+1/2(6)? What are you guys learning here?"  
  
"Um, they're called Variables." Ayane said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
In the cafeteria, they were all finally eating after Ryou and Ayane finished explaining how Variables worked. Who knew Joey could get so annoying when he was curious about something? Ayane was checking her math homework when Yugi suddenly remembered something.  
  
"By the way, here you go Ayane, you left your math book on the bench earlier." Yugi said, giving her the thick book.  
  
"Thanks, I thought I'd left it at home." Ayane said. She took the book from Yugi.  
  
"Wait, then whose book are you using?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Kaiba's."  
  
"What?!" Joey spit out some juice.  
  
"What? He let me borrow it."  
  
"You're kidding right?" "No."  
  
"But-it's just..."  
  
"Hey, who knew? The guy has a heart after all." Tristan said.  
  
"Well actually, he only gave it to me because he thought I needed it more than he did and since he was so smart and all......" Ayane said, she was smiling though.  
  
"Figures, I guess you could expect that." Joey said.  
  
Everyone continued to talk inside the noisy cafeteria. The six of them didn't think anyone would be listening in to their conversation. Although from one table away, Andrea heard everything. A look of pure anger playing on her face.  
  
*************************************************************************** ****  
Back in the upper level classrooms, students were once again working their pants off with some sort of worksheet their teacher had given them. All of them were having a fairly easy time answering it, except that there were about a million and six questions and they were only given 35 minutes to get it all done.  
  
After a while, Ayane put her pen down. Thank God, she was finally finished. She checked her watch, there was still about 15 minutes left of the period. The teacher had said they could go to their next class early if they finished early. She wrote her time and the date on the sheet and passed it to the teacher, who then gave her permission to go.  
  
In the halls, she saw Kaiba leaning on a wall, going through his deck of cards. She hadn't noticed how early he finished the test. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, um, thanks for the book." She said, returning the math book.  
  
Kaiba turned to her and put his deck down. He took the book and put it in his bag, his eyes never leaving her. She noticed this, smiled and looked at him.  
  
"What? Do I have anything on my face?"  
  
"No.....don't expect me to let you borrow the book again." He said, looking away from her.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll return the favor, I promise." She smiled putting her hand to her heart. "Well, I guess we better get to the classroom."  
  
Both entered their next classroom that was still empty because their whole class was still trying to finish the test in the other room. They took their seats beside each other, after a while, Ayane spoke.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba?"  
  
"What is it?" He asked, annoyed that someone would disturb him while he was "customizing" his deck.  
  
"I was wondering, why don't we start on our research for the science report? I mean, well, you could show me where the library is......and.....you knows, maybe-"  
  
"Ask someone else for directions, I'm too busy." He said coldly.  
  
"Please? You just have to show me where the library is.....I don't want to get lost again." She said, giving a small laugh while letting her hair fall down from her ear as she looked to the side.  
  
Kaiba looked at her. He sighed inwardly, rolling his eyes. She looked so pretty when she did that. He wished he could tell her that, but of course he had his pride, and he still thought she was "just another girl", well part of him anyway.  
  
"Fine, I have nothing better to do." He smirked.  
  
"Thank you Kaiba! You're the best." She smiled, hugging him real tight.  
  
"You're---choking-me." He said.  
  
"Oh....sorry." She said.  
  
Eventually one by one, students started to pour into the classroom. Most were talking about the test and how brutal it was. They all took their seats, one by one. When the teacher walked in, she was holding a bunch of very familiar looking papers. The whole class grimaced as they saw that the papers were tests once more.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"I supposed this is student bashing day?" Ryou joked as they were heading to the cafeteria. Everyone in the UPL rooms was talking about the tests all of the teachers were giving them.  
  
"What are the tests for anyway?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Oh, well you can get booted out of the UPL rooms any time; they give these tests to see if you can still keep up, you know."  
  
"Do they have to give it all in one day?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
When they got to the cafeteria, most people were already eating. They spotted the gang and headed over.  
  
"Whoa, both of you look like the life force got sucked out of you." Joey said.  
  
"What happened?" Tea asked.  
  
"Test, million and six questions, 35 minutes, all subjects." Ryou said, plopping down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Oh, it's testing days for you already?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, this is just something the school gives, you know, make sure we're really supposed to be in the UPL rooms." Ryou said.  
  
"And we have them for the rest of the day." Ayane smiled, taking her seat.  
  
A low and long sigh was heard from Ryou, who had just buried his head between his arms. His hand poking on his spaghetti with a fork.  
  
"I wanna go to sleep." He whined.  
  
"Was it that bad?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh it's not THAT bad, it's just THAT much." Ayane said, spreading her arms wide.  
  
Everyone laughed. As always they talked. They traded dueling strategies and checked each others decks. All except Ryou who was still poking on his spaghetti.  
  
(What's wrong Abiou?)  
  
(Hmm?)  
  
(You seem a bit down.)  
  
(Oh it's nothing, I just didn't get any sleep last night, and the tests didn't help.)  
  
(I noticed, why were you up last night anyway?)  
  
(I couldn't get to sleep, that's all.)  
  
(Oh, well I suggest you stop poking your food.)  
  
(Huh? Why?)  
  
(You just squirted some of the red sauce on your food onto your friend)  
  
Ryou looked up. He saw one of the meatballs had splattered a bit of sauce right on Ayane's face. He hung his mouth open. Ayane was just blinking, Trstan and Joey were on the verge of laughing, and Tea and Yugi were in shock.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ayane,ugh, I don't know what came over me." Ryou continued to apologize.  
  
"Hey it's alright." Ayane said, wiping it all off. "I think I might have to go to the washroom though."  
  
"Oh, I'll come." Tea said, standing up from her seat.  
  
Both girls walked away from the table. Ryou was a nervous wreck. Tristan and Joey had stopped laughing and were comforting their white haired friend.  
  
"C'mon Bakura, don't act like a baby!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"You sure you're alright? That sauce was pretty hot." Tea asked, concerned while Ayane was washing her face.  
  
"Yeah I am. The sauce wasn't that hot. Is my face still red?"  
  
"No, you have a bit on your hair though." Tea said.  
  
Just then they heard the door of the bathroom open, and who should come in but Andrea herself. She looked at the two like they were lower life forms and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the new girl, and Ms. Friendship makes the world go round." She said haughtily.  
  
"Hello Andrea." Tea said, trying to keep her composure, honestly even she couldn't like this girl.  
  
"So what are we up to know? Trying on food for hair accessories?" Andrea said, looking at the sauce on Ayane's hair.  
  
"No, we had a little accident with today's lunch." Ayane simply said, getting the sauce off.  
  
"Aww, didn't Mommy and Daddy teach you how to eat with a spoon?" Andrea asked mockingly.  
  
"Didn't Mommy or Daddy teach you some decency? I mean, seeing that you walk around in a uniform one size too small." Ayane said, once again being irritated by this cheerleader.  
  
Andrea gave both of them a "losers" look and bumped past them intentionally to get to one of the sinks. She took out some of her make up and started to put it on her face.  
  
"By the way, I've been watching you, if you get any closer to Kaiba-"  
  
"I know, you'll make my life a living hell, get another catch phrase will you cause that ones getting old." Ayane said, heading over to Tea who looked astounded that someone could talk back to Andrea.  
  
"Stay away from him you snake." She said.  
  
"Come on, I think we better go." Tea said.  
  
The two girls left the bathroom, instantly they burst into chatter.  
  
"Can you believe her?"  
  
"I know, but don't worry, she looks down on everyone, well except Kaiba, she thinks he's an Adonis or something."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed."  
  
"Hey Ayane, I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah....what's up?"  
  
"Well, what Andrea said there, you aren't getting, well....you know, attached to Kaiba are you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, do you like him?"  
  
At this Ayane blushed a little, something people who knew her very well know she didn't do very often. She looked up a bit and gave a thoughtful smile. Tea eyed her closely.  
  
"Hmmm, well I don't know, I guess he is kind of.....well you know."  
  
Tea gave a grin. "Wow are you sure? I mean this is the most anti-social person in the school."  
  
"Haha, well I don't know, there's something in him, but I don't know, I mean he's my seatmate it's most probably nothing." She said.  
  
"Hmm, I guess so, you know, you should get to know more people, I know a few guys who like you." Tea teased.  
  
Ayane raised an eyebrow. "Ahhh, maybe not, I don't want to hurt anybody." She said. "I know what you mean, well let's get back to the guys." Tea said.  
  
"Oh, Tea?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let's not tell anyone about the conversation we just had."  
  
"Sure, don't worry I know how to keep a secret."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
After lunch, everyone was heading back to their respective rooms. Tea, off to Literature, Yugi off to computer, Joey and Tristan off to Gym, and Ryou and Ayane off to...  
  
"More tests." Ayane said, as she and Ryou climbed up the stairs.  
  
Ryou just nodded. He was still silent ever since Tea and Ayane came back from the washroom. Inside he was continually cursing himself. Bakura had told him to stop it since he was getting annoyed and since he was supposed to be the one cursing since he was the Yami.  
  
(For the last time Ryou, stop it!)  
  
(What?)  
  
(Stop cursing your forsaken life, it's getting on my nerves.)  
  
(Sorry Bakura, it's just-)  
  
(I know, I know, you are an idiot and you were so stupid to spill sauce on your friend, Ryou she said it was alright.)  
  
(But Bakura...)  
  
(What?)  
  
(Well, I like her and I don't want her to think I'm a, you know, a clutz.)  
  
(Clutz? What do you want her to think? You're super man?)  
  
(Well no....maybe a bit more like you, a bit more brave and....)  
  
(Say no more Ryou.)  
  
With that, Ryou felt a familiar sensation. In a flash he found himself in the soul room, Bakura had taken his place. Ryou panicked. (Bakura! I have a lot of tests, I need to take them!)  
  
(I'll switch back, hey you said you wanted this.)  
  
With that, Bakura closed the mind link.  
  
"Ryou, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Bakura said, facing Ayane.  
  
"Are you sure? You look a bit different." Ayane said.  
  
"No, really I'm fine." Just then, Andrea bumped into Ayane on purpose. She was coming down from the stairs.  
  
"Watch it." Andrea hissed.  
  
"Hey you, better apologize to my friend here or else." Bakura glared at Andrea.  
  
"Oh, you, the british boy, or else what?"  
  
"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know." Bakura said menacingly. He stared at her with a frightening look till Andrea backed away quite scared.  
  
After she was gone, Bakura began to laugh quietly. He then looked at Ayane.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, wow, I didn't know you were so brave Ryou." Ayane smiled with an admiring look in her eyes.  
  
(You take it from here Hikari)  
  
Another familiar sensation and Ryou was back to his body. He stirred a bit and Ayane looked at him strangely. Then she laughed a little.  
  
"C'mon Ryou, we'll be late."  
  
"Uh huh.." Ryou said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
In class, Ayane sat in her proper seat. She saw Kaiba was holding something; it looked like a gift box.  
  
"Who's it from?" Ayane asked, peeking over his shoulder.  
  
"Tcht, some idiot." He said, as he took the card attached to it. The card turned out to be a picture of Andrea, behind she had wrote, "Just to remind you of what you're missing Kaiba-kun."  
  
"Oh, I know her; she's the head of your fan club." Ayane said.  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "I didn't ask for a fan club." He said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, well, might as well open her gift."  
  
"We're not allowed to eat in class."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her and her league of stalkers always give the same heart-shaped chocolates, they taste off."  
  
Ayane laughed. Kaiba looked at her and handed her the gift box.  
  
"Here, I don't need it."  
  
"Oh, I can't do that, know that I'm you're lab partner, Andrea's after my head."  
  
Kaiba looked at her. He took the box back just as the teacher came in with a bunch of papers. Ayane lifted her gaze from him and to the front where the teacher was babbling out instructions for the test.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
In the classroom, Yugi had just finished reading the chapter assigned to the class. He closed his book and stared outside the window right beside his desk. He saw a taller version of himself being reflected on the glass.  
  
(What's troubling you Yugi?)  
  
(What are you talking about?)  
  
(I know something troubles you.)  
  
(Nothing, please believe me Yami.)  
  
(Yugi, it hurts me to know you're keeping something from me)  
  
(And it hurts to know you don't trust me)  
  
(Would you just tell me already?)  
  
(Well, uhm J-joey was asked out by this girl, b-but he's afraiod the girl really likes uh....Tristan) (Are you sure?)  
  
(Y-yeah. What should I-I mean Joey do?)  
  
(I think the Joey should just ask the girl.)  
  
(Oh thanks.)  
  
Yugi opened his book pretending to read, pondering on what Yami had said. He just couldn't tell Yami the truth. He had taken care to always close his mindlink whenever he was thinking about the subject so Yami wouldn't know.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
When the bell for dismissal rang, everyone went out of the classroom, thanking God that the day was over. Ayane walked outside where Kaiba was waiting for her.  
  
"I haven't got all day girl, let's go." He said icily, heading down the stairs.  
  
Ayane followed behind him as he went through halls and down and up stairs until they reached the building with the computer rooms. She sped up a bit until she was walking beside him. From the corner of his eye, he saw this.  
  
When they got to the doors of the library, Ayane smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kaiba, you don't have to go in with me, thanks for showing the way." She said, she was about to push the doors open, when Kaiba held her shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I guess I'd better go too, this is MY report too, better make sure you don't mess it up." Kaiba said, his tone a bit warmer than usual.  
  
"Uh..thanks." Ayane said.  
  
The library was empty except for the librarians. When the two had found a suitable table, they began to work. Before Ayane went of to find a book Kaiba held her shoulder again.  
  
"Kaiba, do you have a fascination with grabbing my shoulder?" She said tilting her head and smiling.  
  
Kaiba glared at her. "I just wanted to say, don't be afraid of that cheerleader, she might now how to dance, but after that she's nothing but air." He said.  
  
Ayane smiled. Kaiba gave a small smile that for once wasn't a smirk. She looked at the hand that was still on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Kaiba, didn't know you cared that much," She said, she then skipped off to the book shelf, but not before receiving a mild glare form Kaiba. She didn't hear his reply though.  
  
"Maybe, I do..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** R.J: Hehehehe, anyway thanks to you guys for reading.  
  
Ryou: Please leave a review.  
  
Bakura: And none of those mean ones or this girl will be fuming.  
  
R.J: Don't know what you're talking bout.  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, don't be so mean to her.  
  
Bakura: Fine let's try this, all you readers, review or you'll have to deal with me.  
  
R.J: I think some of the reviewers would like that.  
  
Kaiba: Well, where's Yami?  
  
R.J: Uhm ,still in the room.....  
  
Yugi: O.o 


	7. Under the tree

R.J: Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it.  
  
Yami: Can I be in this chapter?  
  
R.J: But you usually are...  
  
Bakura: Yeah but he's complaining about how he's only a spirit, hehehe....  
  
Yami: You would be saying that too, I mean at least you-  
  
Kaiba: Alright we get it already.  
  
R.J: You'll be in this chapter, the way you like it, I promise.  
  
Yami: Really? Thanks.  
  
R.J: Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Ryou: I do!  
  
R.J: Alright, but first I'd like to do some thank yous. I'd like to thank my best friend C.T. for being there to make me smile, I'd like to thank myself, my fingers for typing, my brain for thinking, I'd like to thank you guys for providing...uh....  
  
Yugi: Pre and post story entertainment?  
  
R.J: Guess you could call it that. Ryou, do the disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: YGO and anything related does not belong to her. On with the fic.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ayane and Kaiba spent the longest time in the library, funny though, they were hardly speaking to one another. Though both looked like they were focusing solely on the science report sometimes their mind would wonder elsewhere.  
  
When the time came that the library needed to close, the Librarian rang the bell. Both of the teens, finished up whatever they were doing and headed out the door. Eventually they got to the gates of the school where they had to go opposite ways.  
  
"Bye Kaiba, see you tomorrow." Ayane waved, a smile on her face.  
  
Kaiba looked at her and just turned around. He gave an inaudible goodbye and left. Ayane just tilted her head to the side and sighed. Her green eyes followed Kaiba until he disappeared. She then shook her head as if to shake away a wondering thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
"Hiya Big brother, how come you came home so late?" Mokuba asked as he meted Kaiba in the door.  
  
"Oh, Mokuba, I just had to do some homework in the Library." Kaiba said while ruffling the little boys' hair.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Well, could we play duel monsters? Please big brother?" Mokuba said, giving Kaiba a puppy dog face.  
  
"Alright you win." Kaiba laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Joey walked to his house, hands in pockets and staring at the sky. He was thinking about dinner, and how he was really hungry. When he got home, he was surprised to see some mail.  
  
"Hey, it's from Serenity!" He said.  
  
Dear Joey,  
  
Hi big brother! I'm going to be visiting you sometime next year, a bit before the last month of school and I'll be coming home for Christmas too. I'm looking forward to seeing you and everybody else again. Please write back because you didn't write to me at all during the summer! Anyway, I'll see you then, bye!  
  
-Serenity  
  
P.S.: How is Tristan doing?  
  
Joey smiled; it would be nice to see his little sister again. He took the letter inside and sat down on the couch. He took some paper from his school bag and began to write.  
  
Serenity,  
  
Wow, it'll be great to see you again! Sorry I couldn't write that often. Hehe, well anyway Tristan is doing fine, why'd you ask? There is a new girl in school; she's very nice, a bit too sensitive for my taste though. Other than that, everything's still the same. Glad you can make it for Christmas!  
  
-Joey  
  
Joey put the pen to his mouth and started to re-read the letter. He then decided to send it first thing after school tomorrow. He was curious why Serenity had asked about Tristan.......  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Ahhh! I don't have anything to wear!" Tea moaned as she threw the 10th piece of clothing she had pulled out of her closet on to the bed.  
  
She plopped down on her bed, not knowing what to do. She pulled her knee to her chest while her eyes stared at the white ceiling of her room. Not conscious of it, she began to talk to herself.  
  
"C'mon get a hold of yourself Tea! Yugi'll like you the way you are!" Tea scolded herself, but then another thought occurred to her.  
  
"But I do want to look nice!"  
  
"Then again I should be who I am."  
  
"Tea, why are you talking to yourself?" Tea yelled to no one.  
  
Tea calmed down and let go of her knee.  
  
"I need sleep."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
The week whizzed by, soon it was Friday, lunch time and everyone in Domino High was eager to get to the weekends, each with their own reason, and since they only had 1 period left after lunch every Friday.....  
  
"Ahh, I can't wait to be dismissed." Joey said, stretching his arms.  
  
"Really Joey, you just got back from summer vacation," Tea said, inside though she was very eager too. She would be going on her date this weekend.  
  
"It doesn't matter, a weekend is a weekend." Tristan said, while stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
Joey was about to do the same when he remembered something.  
  
"Oh yeah, have I told you guys yet? Serenity's coming."  
  
"That's great Joey, when?" Yugi asked, right before Tristan almost spitted out all the food back on his plate.  
  
"Yeah, when?!" Tristan, who now looked like a hyperventilating kid, asked.  
  
"Oh, some time on Christmas." Joey replied.  
  
Tristan's face fell. He then began to pick on his food, grumbling about how Christmas was too far away for him too wait.  
  
"Who's Serenity?" Ayane asked.  
  
"She's Joey's sister, she goes to another school though." Yugi said, while giving Tristan a strange look.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it'll be nice to meet her." Ayane smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. She's real nice." Tea said.  
  
"And Pretty...." Tristan trailed off, no one heard him though since he was pretty much talking to himself.  
  
"So anyway, do you guys wanna go anywhere this weekend?" Ryou asked, sipping some of his soda.  
  
"Uhm, I sort of had plans." Ayane said, giving him an apologetic look.  
  
Tea looked at Yugi, who was just poking at his food. She wondered if he was going to say anything. When nothing came, she decided to speak.  
  
"I have plans too."  
  
"So do I." Yugi said, in a quiet tone almost no one could hear.  
  
"Oh, well I guess see you all on Monday." Ryou said, and with that, the earsplitting sound of the school bell sounded.  
  
Everyone started to head for their classrooms, eager to get the last period over with. Ryou and Ayane proceeded to the UPL, Yugi, to the science lab, Tristan and Joey to room 203 and Tea to room 207.  
  
While the two upper level students were heading on to the 4th floor, Ryou asked Ayane about what plans she had for the weekend.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, it's just the amount of homework we have and I'm going somewhere to drop off something." Ayane shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Ryou said, there was a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Is something wrong Ryou?"  
  
"No, it's nothing." He said smiling at Ayane.  
  
"Hey Ryou, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ryou said, perking up a bit.  
  
"It's about-"  
  
Ayane was cut off when someone bumped into her. It was Andrea (again.). She looked at Ayane like she was a piece of dirt. She crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't our resident looser and her British pet." She said, a smirk appearing on her face.  
  
"Hi Andrea, you give Kaiba another present?" Ayane asked.  
  
"None of your business, you little snake. You know for an upper level student, you sure are stupid, didn't I tell you to stay away from Kaiba, you wench. Is that too much for your little brain to understand?" Andrea asked haughtily.  
  
"Andrea, I'm so sorry you feel that way, honestly I don't think you should." Ayane said, her tone was unfazed, but inside Ryou could see her tone could crack at any minute.  
  
"You're an idiot and you know it, the only reason you're here is because you're Mom probably paid the school. You probably couldn't do anything by yourself if you're life depended on it and I bet you're just a sorry little outcast." Andrea lashed out.  
  
"Stop it Andrea!" Ryou said.  
  
"Andrea, sorry to disappoint you but my Mom is dead and if you'd like to see my report cards I'll show them to you and you'll see I'm not an idiot (like you), and as for being an outcast, if being "in" means being like you, I'd rather be an outcast then." Ayane said, her fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly.  
  
Andrea just turned in her heel and walked away. As soon as she was gone Ryou came up to Ayane.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly. "I hate her, does she have to make life miserable?" Ayane asked, her tone suddenly livening up.  
  
"She makes fun of whoever she wants, she used to make fun of my um....accent." Ryou said, as he scratched his head.  
  
"Oh well, she'll get what's coming to her." Ayane shrugged and headed off to their classrooms. Her face seemed to have lost a bit of its cheery glow though.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
In class, Ayane was not surprised to see Kaiba throwing a box in the trash can. She smiled a bit and took her seat. Kaiba soon joined her. He didn't look at her, but he didn't need to, to be able to notice she wasn't as cheery as usual.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ayane looked up from her desk. "Nothing." Was her simple reply.  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrow. He knew she was hiding something; he never liked it when people did that. Curiosity got the best of him so he tried to force the answer out.  
  
"Tell me." He said.  
  
Ayane looked up once more, her expression a bit different because she didn't expect Kaiba to be interested.  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone." She said.  
  
Kaiba, looked at her, his eyes examining her face. He didn't know this girl was capable of saying those words to someone. He knew something was wrong, very wrong and as much as he hated himself for doing it, he replaced his curiosity for concern.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Ayane." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ayane looked at him. His blue eyes weren't their normal cold icy and uncaring ones. Kaiba looked at her; her green eyes weren't their usual thoughtful, deep and happy ones. Ayane looked away.  
  
"Why would you care?" She asked, in a hoarse tone.  
  
(Amazing.)  
  
(What is it Bakura.)  
  
(You're friend and that Kaiba seemed to have switched roles or something.)  
  
(Why?)  
  
(It just looks that way, that girl just drew a wall around herself or something.)  
  
(Leave them alone Bakura.)  
  
(Yeah, sure, whatever you say.)  
  
Back in her desk Ayane was thinking. Andrea had hit her where it hurts the most. She didn't know where that actually was but what matters was that it had been hit. Was she really a person someone could despise that much? Did everyone think she was stupid and that she only got in because of money? Her Mom was dead; did she really leave behind a daughter who was that low of a person?  
  
Ayane buried her head in her hands. She had always tried her best, always tried to prove that she was more than just that girl from that family. Maybe it was time to give it up. Maybe she should just resign to the fact that there would always be people like Andrea, who lived to make life miserable.  
  
Then again though, she was happy she found someone, who understood her, someone who she could open up to and not be criticized about it. She made a note to thank Ryou later.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Tea's eyes looked at the clock, slowly ticking on its way to dismissal time. The clock was going too slow, maybe its battery was dying out. The second hand seemed to take 3 seconds to tick.  
  
"This day will never end." She thought.  
  
She rested her head on her hands, trying to focus her attention to the teacher. It was no use though, her mind always wondered off to tomorrow, the big day. She sighed, she wondered what would happen.......  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I could get Serenity's e-mail?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just want to write."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Tristan grinned to himself. Silently, he thanked Joey for not suspecting anything yet. Finally, he would be able to talk to Serenity without the others interrupting. He smiled to himself, praising himself for being such a genius.  
  
"I wonder why Tristan wants Serenity's e-mail." Joey thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
After class, Ayane stood up and exited the classroom. She waited for Ryou, who headed over to her as soon as he was out of the classroom. They walked down the stairs and through the halls before Ryou decided to say anything.  
  
"Ayane?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." Ayane said, smiling.  
  
"Is there anything you wanna talk about?"  
  
"No, don't worry Ryou, it's nothing." Ayane smiled.  
  
Ryou smiled back, this was the Ayane he knew. He was about to offer to walk her home when he remembered something.  
  
"Drat, I almost forgot!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to go to the Library, meet up with my partner for the research." Ryou explained.  
  
Ayane waved goodbye as she watched Ryou head in another direction, finally disappearing behind a corridor. Ayane sighed, she continued on her way down. When she reached the outside, she decided to rest a bit and reflect on some stuff. She found a large tree to sit behind, away from all the other people.  
  
Ayane sat down and slowly closed her eyes. She breathed in the cool fresh air. The birds were singing in the background. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, the gentle breeze blowing it away from her face. Footsteps were coming towards her. Wait, footsteps?  
  
Ayane frowned. She wanted to be alone right now, unless it was Ryou. She decided to ignore the footsteps, maybe they would go away. After a while the footsteps stopped. Ayane could feel the person standing behind her.  
  
"So what's wrong with you today?" Kaiba asked.  
  
She opened her eyes and stood up to come face to face with the blue-eyed wonder boy himself. Ayane smiled a little, she looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You should be, but I'd appreciate it more if you answered my question." Kaiba stated plainly.  
  
Ayane looked at him, her eyes examining his face. For a minute, she just stared, then gave up on trying to read the CEO's expression, he was too good at hiding it.  
  
"It's nothing." She finally said, turning away.  
  
She heard a frustrated sigh come from behind her.  
  
"Ayane don't drive my patience."  
  
"Why are you so curious anyway?" She asked, turning to him. "Did you make it your job to know?"  
  
"I want to know, you better tell me." Kaiba said, his tone getting colder.  
  
"It's nothing,"  
  
"It's something, don't lie."  
  
"Fine, but I don't want to tell you." She said coldly.  
  
"Well you're going to." He said.  
  
"Why do you care anyway? I'm probably just another waste of your time right? Everyday, I know it, everyone would rather be somewhere else than with me, so stop acting like you care!" Ayane exclaimed, her eyes threatening to spill with tears.  
  
Kaiba was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Ayane sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. Her eyes were glaring at the ground, trying to keep tears from escaping. Kaiba didn't know how to react. If it were anybody else, he would have just walked away, but something was different.  
  
Kaiba knelt down beside Ayane. He then sat and looked in another direction. He thought about what to say then said a quick "Nothing to lose anyway." To himself.  
  
"Don't be like this, it's not you."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kaiba sighed, trying to swallow his pride. "Remember, that time you told me you didn't know I cared so much?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maybe, I care....not that much, but I guess, a little." He said, feeling awkward.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So, you're not going to tell me right? Well, I'll wait." He said.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"K-Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba turned to her but didn't say a word.  
  
"Well, it's all because........  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
Ryou was sitting on his couch in the house. He looked to be in deep thought. Bakura materialized before him but he didn't notice. Bakura sat beside him but he didn't notice. Bakura waved his hand in front of his face repeatedly but he didn't notice. Bakura was about to punch him in the face, and that's when he noticed.  
  
"Gyah! Bakura!"  
  
"What? Just trying to get your attention."  
  
Ryou gave his Yami a look and turned to him. "What about?"  
  
"Well first of all, why are you so miserable?" Bakura inquired.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You've been thinking about what happened today."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Why didn't you just let me send that conceited girl to the shadow realm?"  
  
"I honestly don't think anybody would take it that far." "Want to try?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, anyway, I have to commend you on at least trying to stop the woman." Bakura said.  
  
"I wanted to protect Ayane." Ryou said in dismay.  
  
"Ryou, that girl trusts you more than anyone else, I can sense it."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"No, she does, and you have to stop beating yourself up for what you couldn't do for her." Bakura said, taking sympathy for his light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"So, it was that idiot?" Kaiba asked as Ayane finished talking.  
  
Ayane just nodded. She was quiet and she didn't feel like moving. The wind blew, rustling a few leaves before a noise disturbed them. A cellphone ringing was heard and both picked up their own.  
  
"Hello?" Both said at the same time.  
  
Ayane looked at Kaiba and smiled as she talked into the receiver. Kaiba put his own cellphone down and leaned on the tree. Not really meaning too, he listened in on her phone conversation.  
  
(This is going to be one sided, you won't hear the other person. Assume that after every line the person replies.)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm in school."  
  
"I'll be home later, I-"  
  
"You're waiting for me?"  
  
"You don't need to worry you know."  
  
"I know that but-"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Bye, love you too."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. The person on the other end had a guy's voice,  
  
Ayane pressed a few buttons on the phone before turning back to him. Kaiba quickly hid his expression with a look of curiosity.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Ayane eyed him. "My brother." She laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Yugi stood in front of the mirror. What did Yami have that he didn't? He puffed out his chest and stood straight. Yeah, what did Yami-..  
  
"Ouch!" Yugi yelped as he fell onto the floor. He had tried to step on tip toes to seem taller but sadly enough he couldn't keep his balance.  
  
"Forget it, who am I trying to fool?" He asked himself. He sat on his bed and breathed a loud sigh.  
  
Yami was taller. His facial features were much more appealing. Heck, he couldn't blame Tea. Yugi sat down and stared at the wall, pondering on what to do.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
The air was silent again. Everything was silent. Kaiba and Ayane sat under the tree facing opposite directions. Ayane then decided to speak.  
  
"Well, there I told you what was wrong." She said.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kaiba?" "What?"  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The one where you said, you cared?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, I cared enough to want to know what happened didn't I?"  
  
Ayane nodded. "Hmm, yeah, well, thanks"  
  
Kaiba smiled to himself. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, you've already wasted a lot of my time, I'm going now." He stated. He got up and walked away from her.  
  
Ayane's eyes followed him. Slowly, he disappeared from sight. She sighed; it would take a lot of time before she could understand who Kaiba really was.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
R.J: Aww , just when you thought Kaiba was about to care.  
  
Joey: Kaiba's not capable of caring about anyone or anything else but himself, the company and Mokuba!  
  
Kaiba: I care about how I'm going to cause you the most pain. (Clenches his fist.)  
  
R.J: Okay......back to the fic.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
A night holds many stories in it. Tonight was not any different. Night in Domino, not everyone was sleeping. Somewhere a young girl was tearing her closet apart, looking for clothes to wear for a special occasion, a distance from that, another girl was on her computer, doing research for a science report. Somewhere a young boy was worrying about something he shouldn't be worrying about while on the other hand, another teen was on his computer, reading e- mail from his best friend's sister.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
"Okay here goes nothing." Tea breathed. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.  
  
She and Yugi had decided on meeting up in the park, it wasn't a long walk from both of their houses so she had no problem getting there. All the while, Tea tried to calm herself down. She kept grabbing the edge of her jacket and squeezing it. When she got to the park, Yugi wasn't there yet. She looked at her watch,  
  
"Okay, so I'm a little early." She told herself.  
  
On the other hand, Yugi was just getting dressed while Tea was already at the park. He straightened out his pants with his hand for the umpteenth time. Yami didn't know what his Hikari was up to so he decided to find out.  
  
"What's the big occasion Yugi?" Yami's deep voice asked while he materialized beside Yugi.  
  
"I'm just going out." Yugi said nervously.  
  
"Then why are you so nervous?"  
  
"Because,...I'm not nervous."  
  
"Oh, I get it now, you're going somewhere with someone?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I need to impress her." Yugi said.  
  
Yami gave a sly grin. "Who is the mystery girl?"  
  
"It's Tea." Yugi said.  
  
"Then why are you so nervous? I mean, I would understand if it were that other girl-"  
  
"Ayane?" Yugi cut in a bit too quickly.  
  
"Yes but since it's Tea. Yugi, she's your best friend. You've known her long enough to stop being nervous around her." Yami said.  
  
"Yami, this is different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know, it just is."  
  
"I see."  
  
Yami returned to the puzzle, just as Yugi was putting it on. Yugi walked out of his room and out onto the street. Slowly, he made his way to the park, making sure everything was in the right place. Shoes on feet, watch on wrist, eyes in face. He knew it was sort of silly to wonder about these things, but he couldn't help it.  
  
He saw Tea sitting on a park bench. Excited, he ran to her, not looking where he was going.  
  
(Yugi, watch out!)  
  
Yami's warning was too late though. Yugi had run straight into a tree, knocking himself out in the process. He fell down onto the grass.  
  
"Yugi wake up!" Yami called out desperately to his light.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Yami went into Yugi's soul room to find the boy lying down unconscious, (I don't know how the soul rooms work, bear with me.) He rean to his light and shook him vigorously.  
  
"Yugi, wake up!"  
  
The boy didn't stir. He was still knocked out cold. Yami panicked. What was he going to do to help his Hikari? He knew Yugi wanted to impress Tea, but he couldn't do this if he didn't show up.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi stirred a bit. He opened his eyes, he had a weird smile on his face. He faced Yami.  
  
"I want Tea to have a good time." He said like a little kid, the boy then proceeded to laugh, then went back to his unconscious state.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Yami switched places with Yugi. He stood up from the position Yugi was in and brushed himself of. He breathed a sigh and looked for Tea. He spotted her sitting on a park bench and then proceeded to walk over to her.  
  
Tea looked up to see someone walking towards her. At first she thought it was Yugi but when the person came closer, she realized the person was much taller.  
  
"Yami?" She asked herself. Yami got to her and she stood up.  
  
"Hi Yami, uh, where's Yugi?" She asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Well, he uhm...." Yami said, scratching the back f his head. "He got very sick, so he decided to make me go instead. He said he wanted you to have a good time even if he was really sick." Yami said remembering Yugi's words and, coming up with the best explanation he could make. He couldn't tell Tea Yugi had run into a tree and knocked himself out!  
  
"Oh, is he alright?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yes, he is." Yami said. "I believe you and Yugi were planning to see a movie?"  
  
"Yeah, we were."  
  
"Shall we go then?" Yami asked, offering his hand to Tea, who took it.  
  
Yami lead the way to the theatre. Tea was blushing madly. She didn't know what to think. On one hand, she thought her crush was coming back, she was going to the movies with Yami. On the other hand, she was worried about Yugi.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Ayane got out of her brother's car. She waved goodbye as he dropped her off across the street from her destination. She picked up a white file case.  
  
"Okay just call me if you need a ride home sis." Her brother said and with that he drove away.  
  
Ayane watched as the car drove away. She then focused on the huge mansion just across the street. She saw a little boy playing just outside the gate, he had long black hair, she walked over.  
  
"Hi, does Kaiba live here?" She asked.  
  
The boy gave a big smile and nodded. "Yup, he's my brother, are you Seto's girlfriend?" He asked innocently.  
  
Ayane raised her eyebrow and smiled. "No, but I'm his classmate, and I need to give him something." She said.  
  
"Okay!" The boy said. "By the way, my name's Mokuba." The little boy smiled.  
  
Mokuba led the way into the mansion. When they got in, he motioned to the huge staircase and started to run up it. Ayane followed and soon, she was following him as he walked through a hall and stopped at a door.  
  
"This is where my brother does all his homework." Mokuba said. He opened the door and peeked in.  
  
"Big brother, someone's here to see you." Mokuba said. There was a reply and Mokuba closed the door.  
  
"You can go in now." He said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba." Ayane smiled. Mokuba smiled back and ran of somewhere else.  
  
Ayane stood outside the door for a moment. She slowly opened it and peeked in. She saw Kaiba typing furiously on a computer. She closed the door and walked in. The room was long and the walls were covered by book shelves. There was a long polished wooden desk on the end of the room with a computer on it. She closed the door and walked over to Kaiba, who didn't notice her.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba looked up. "Oh, it's you. Did you bring the research?" He asked, focusing on his computer once more.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Ayane said. She opened her file case and pulled out a diskette. "Here, I saved it in this." She said.  
  
Kaiba took it, and then dropped it on the desk. He then started typing again. He could feel Ayane peer over his shoulder, but gave no second though about it. After a while she spoke.  
  
(Author's note: Just imagine whatever he's doing on the computer, I can't think of anything right now.)  
  
"You know, I think you could do the work faster if you did this." She said, and then she proceeded to type something on the computer, which made the computer work twice as fast.  
  
Kaiba looked at her. "How'd you know that?"  
  
"I see my brother and sister do it all the time." Ayane shrugged. "Eventually, I tried it and I figured out how it worked."  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrow. He asked, (more like told.) Ayane to explain and he was surprised to see she had as much tech skills as he did. She helped him with the work and together they got it done quicker. He had underestimated what the girl was capable off.  
  
"Thanks." He said, his tone still cold. He looked over to the diskette she had given earlier. He took it and put it into the drive. He opened the research and read it over.  
  
"So you think that's enough?" She asked, looking at the screen.  
  
"It'll do." He said curtly. He then opened up the internet. "I'll start on my part, I've already read some books but I need more data."  
  
"Okay, well, bye." Ayane said. She started to walk away when Kaiba called out to her.  
  
"Hey, Ayane."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There are a lot of books here on your topics, if you want to, you could try and research...." Kaiba trailed off.  
  
Ayane smiled. "Sure, okay."  
  
Kaiba thought while he was clicking on the computer. He always felt different when she was around. He didn't find he could talk to her about anything else but school, although there were times when he wanted too, until yesterday. Ayane, he didn't know.....made him feel human. Why was she so different? Why did he not feel like being as cold and mean to her as he usually was to people. He looked to where she was sitting on one of the couches, reading a book and taking down notes in a notebook. He smiled, then shook his head and frowned again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Yami and Tea got to the movie theatre about 30 minutes before the movie was scheduled to start. They bought tickets and then went to the snack counter.  
  
"Would you like something Tea?" Yami asked.  
  
"Uh sure," Both walked over. "Just some popcorn, and a soda." Tea said.  
  
"Okay," Yami nodded. He gave the order along with what he wanted. When they were about to pay for the food, Tea took out her wallet but Yami stopped her.  
  
"No, I'll take care of this Tea." He said as he took out Yugi's wallet and fiddled through it. Unfortunately, he wasn't familiar with the money.  
  
"Uhm, er...uh?" Yami muttered to himself. People who were in line and the people passing buy stared at him, thinking, how can a teenager not know how to count money? Tea laughed a bit before taking the wallet.  
  
"Here, let me." She said. They paid for the food and went into the movie theatre. The place was dark but still fairly empty because the movie would start 30 minutes from now.  
  
Both sat down. They were silent. Tea thanked god that it was dark so Yami couldn't see her blushing. She kept fiddling with her jacket. Yami on the other hand was watching Tea curiously. He took of his own Jacket and handed it to her.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Huh?" She asked taking it.  
  
"Is there something wrong with yours? Because it seems like you can't keep your hands off it, and you keep fidgeting."  
  
Tea smiled. "Uh, no, I'm just e-excited, yeah, I'm excited, can't wait for the movie to start." She said.  
  
"Nice going Tea, you've practically convinced Yami that you have epilepsy!" She thought to herself. She tried to give Yami back his jacket but unfortunately, she had bumped his hand while he was getting the soda, causing him to let go off the soda and spill it on her.  
  
"Eeek!" Tea squealed, loud enough for the whole theatre to hear. She was wearing a skirt (you know, like the one she wears during the first episodes.) and the soda was ice cold. She stood up and hopped up and down, the soda, including a few ice cubes had spilled onto her legs and had spilled onto her sandals.  
  
"Tea, I am sorry!" Yami exclaimed as he tried to calm Tea down, unfortunately he slipped on some of the soda and fell down, dragging Tea with him.  
  
They stayed in that position, staring at each others eyes, not knowing what to think. Some people started giving them looks so both scrambled to their feet. They got out of the movie house and sat down on a bench outside.  
  
"Forgive me Tea, I must've ruined your whole day." Yami said.  
  
"Actually..... I've never had so much fun before!" Tea laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
"Kaiba, I have to go now." Ayane said, as she returned a book to the shelf.  
  
"Whatever, don't let the door hit you on the way out." He smirked.  
  
Ayane smiled at him. "See you on Monday."  
  
Ayane went out and closed the door. She found Mokuba playing with a yoyo just a few feet from the door. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"What did you and Seto do?" He asks innocently.  
  
"Well, we had to look for lots of information, because we have a report to do." Ayane smiled.  
  
"That sounds boring." He said. "Hey, want to see me do a trick?" He asked as Ayane followed him down the stairs.  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
Mokuba began to roll his Yoyo up and down and then started to roll it away from him. He then tried to do a trick, but the yoyo didn't follow and it hit the wall and stopped spinning.  
  
"Aww, I need more practice." He said. Ayane looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to show you a trick?" She asked.  
  
Mokuba smiled and handed her the yoyo. She then proceeded to wind it back up. After which she rolled it up and down, just to get the feel of it, then she did a trick called "walking the dog", she then brought the Yoyo back up and pulled different parts of the string to make a cat's cradle. (That is what they're called right, you know, when the yoyo is swinging in the middle of a triangle?)  
  
"Wow, you're really good!" Mokuba said as his eyes lit up.  
  
"I used to play with these things when I was a little kid." She said and handed back the yoyo.  
  
"Could you teach me the last one you did?" He asked.  
  
"Well, sure, now?"  
  
"Yup, please?" "Okay, do you have an extra Yoyo?"  
  
"Yup." Mokuba answered as he pulled out another Yoyo from his pocket.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Kaiba stopped typing on his computer and looked around the room. It was empty except for him. The way it usually was, but knowing that someone had actually been here keeping him company made him want to be with someone, anyone. Mokuba never came in the study. It was the one place in the mansion he had never set foot in. He said he didn't like to see his big brother so serious and stressed while he was working, and he said that his big brother never smiled when he was in the study.  
  
Kaiba smiled to himself and stood up. He thought he might see where Mokuba was, probably playing. He opened the door, a bit surprised to see Mokuba wasn't waiting where he usually did. He looked down the first floor where he saw Mokuba playing wit his yoyos with some one else.  
  
Kaiba looked closer and saw it was Ayane. He leaned on the railing and watched as she taught Mokuba how to do different tricks on the yoyo. He listened as Mokuba gave off some "wows" and "cools!" as he watched her. He liked the sight he was watching. He liked to see Mokuba laugh, he liked too see him so happy. His cold blue eyes softened. He watched for a while.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Ayane gave the Yoyo back to Mokuba and smiled at the boy.  
  
"Here, I better get going now" She said.  
  
"Aww...." Mokuba pouted, then smiled. "Thanks for showing me all those neat tricks!" He said.  
  
Ayane smiled at him and waved goodbye. Mokuba waved and watched as Ayane walked out the door. He closed the door and started to run up the staircase. He wanted to tell Seto that he wanted him to keep this friend.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba called out.  
  
Kaiba straightened up from his position on the railing and faced his little brother.  
  
"Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"I like your friend, she's very nice." Mokuba smiled.  
  
"She's my classmate, not my friend." He said, but smiled all the same.  
  
"Why? Don't you like her? Seto, she's very nice and funny, she's fun and I think she makes you feel Happy, I know it." He said.  
  
Seto smiled at his brother. "Happy? Well, okay, but I still don't think she's my friend."  
  
"But if someone makes you happy, they're your friend right? Big brother, it doesn't hurt to have one friend." The little boy said innocently.  
  
"I know that Mokuba." Kaiba said.  
  
"She likes you, I can tell." Mokuba said. Kaiba's eyes widened. "I know it, I can tell by the way she can stand around you and continue smiling." Mokuba continued.  
  
Kaiba smiled. Mokuba always said those lines. "I know it big brother, there's a monster in there!" or, "I just know it Seto!" or anything of the like. Sometimes he had been right, sometimes he had been completely wrong. He didn't know about this one.  
  
"Mokuba, it's dangerous to say those things." Kaiba said in a false angry tone.  
  
"Seto, don't you like her?" Mokuba asked innocently.  
  
Kaiba knelt down and ruffled his brother's air. "Okay, I like her a little, now don't tell anyone okay?"  
  
His little brother smiled and ran off somewhere. Kaiba didn't know about what he said. Was it the truth? Kaiba didn't know, all he had in his head were misguided and confused thoughts. Maybe though, Mokuba had helped him clear it all up.  
  
Kaiba walked back into the study. He looked to where Ayane was sitting just a few moments ago. He sat there and tried to think. Meanwhile Mokuba went into his room and walked up to his pet goldfish and started to talk to it.  
  
"Hey, Sammy, guess what?" The little boy asked the fish. The fish just bubbled in reply.  
  
"I think Big brother found himself a girlfriend! He doesn't want to admit it yet but I know he likes her. I'm glad cause you know she's very nice and she can do a lot of yoyo tricks. I think she likes big brother too. I can tell by the way she looks at him, or the way she says his name. I hope big brother doesn't loose her, I want to see him happy with something besides winning for once." Mokuba sighed.  
  
The fish just bubbled in reply.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************** R.J: Well that's was certainly fun.  
  
Yami: Yeah, I was in this chapter!  
  
R.J: Okay so to all you guys leave a review.  
  
Yami: Yeah, all of you can tell her how great I was and-  
  
Bakura: Shut up Pharaoh! You've been at it for hours!  
  
Yami: Got something to say tomb robber?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, I got something to say right here. (shows fist.)  
  
Yami: Yeah, well (both gets into a fist fight.)  
  
Yugi: Yami stop it.  
  
R.J: Ouch this is giving me a headache.  
  
Kaiba: Alright, we'll leave the two dogs to their fighting, leave a review.  
  
R.J: And to everyone, I wish you all a very merry Christmas! 


	8. Solemn Wishes

R.J: Me again, so thanks to all who reviewed, I really, really appreciate it.  
  
Kaiba: What's this chapter about?  
  
R.J: Eh, you'll find out......  
  
Kaiba: I'm afraid to ask. By the way, I think your last chapter was too long.  
  
R.J: Really, well, I have to admit, I didn't think it was very good, but anyway.....  
  
Bakura: Nothing's good if the Pharaoh is in it. *gets a glare from the author* Fine, I'll stop.  
  
R.J: Okay then, enjoy the chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Monday morning and everyone was returning to school. The morning embraced each student with light as they stepped onto the grounds of Domino High. The campus slowly became filled with students of different ages.  
  
"I didn't get any sleep last night." Joey whined as he dropped his bag onto the stone bench the gang was sitting on.  
  
"Why? Did something happen Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, just math homework...." Joey yawned.  
  
"Geez Joey, I told you not to wait until the last minute." Tristan said.  
  
"Well, at least I got mine done." Joey said giving Tristan a sleepy grin before taking off to dream world.  
  
"Let me guess...... Tristan, you didn't do yours." Tea sighed.  
  
"Well, uhm, I....no." Tristan said bowing his head down in shame.  
  
Everyone heard Joey give a loud "Ha!" in his sleep. Everyone looked at Joey strangely before helping Tristan with his homework. After some time, the bell gave a loud and earsplitting ring and everyone went inside for the start of class.  
  
In the homeroom class, the students started taking their seats. Ayane took her seat beside Kaiba. He looked at her and wordlessly handed the diskette she had given him two days ago. She took it.  
  
"Wow, you're done already?" Ayane asked.  
  
"I don't waste my time on friends, so I get my priorities done faster." He said in a cold tone.  
  
"Okay..." Ayane trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
Ms. Misaku came in and greeted her class. She then proceeded to announce the week's events and the different reminders for the week. After the announcements and answering some questions about them she was about to leave when she remembered something else.  
  
"Oh yes, class, there will be a swimming trip first week of next month, it's not final yet, but since swimming is part of your gym curriculum, I think you can look forward to it. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get to a meeting.....again." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
The class started talking as the door of their classroom closed. Ayane took out a notebook and began writing in it. Kaiba's eyes wondered to it. She saw this and immediately closed it.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
"Things I write, nothing really." She said, still, she kept the notebook in her bag.  
  
Kaiba looked at her for a minute, and then looked away. Girls and their little secrets, what nonsense. He focused on the front of the room where no teacher remained. He then noticed a familiar sound coming from behind him; it was the sound of cards being shuffled. He looked beside him to see Ayane going through and shuffling her deck. He looked at her cards.  
  
"What is it?" She asked after some time.  
  
"I'm surprised, you know how to duel?" He smirked, putting emphasis on the word know.  
  
"No, actually, I just have a deck so I can put something in my pocket." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you any good?" He asked, eyeing her.  
  
"I guess you could say that." She replied, knowing full well that Kaiba was much better than her.  
  
He thought for a while, and then smirked. He turned away, shaking his head. Ayane took this as a little challenge.  
  
"I bet I could take you on." She said quietly, mischief in her tone.  
  
Kaiba looked at her. "Don't be foolish." He stated.  
  
"I've heard you were a good duelist but I've never actually seen it." She said, her eyes smiling. "Is it true? Because I usually don't believe things unless I see it." She turned to him. Of course, she really knew Kaiba was one of the best duelists in the world, but anyway......  
  
"Fine, then I'll show it to you first hand. I'll duel with you and you'll see how wrong you are." Kaiba said, his tone cold. Inside he was grinning; he loved dealing with Ayane's personality.  
  
Ayane looked at him, and then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Kaiba, I can't believe you believed me. I know full well what a great duelist you are. Someone would have to have been living under a rock not to know that." She said, a smile on her face.  
  
Kaiba looked at her. She had just been kidding after all. And he had bit the bait. He couldn't help himself, when there was someone questioning his dueling abilities.....  
  
"Ring!" Went the bell. All the students started out of the classrooms.  
  
Ayane was the last one out. Before she could get that far though, Kaiba called her attention. She walked over to where he was and smiled.  
  
"Ayane.....Why did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"You're so serious and calm all the time it was nice to see you loose your cool just a bit." She said, giving a small laugh.  
  
"Well, I'll keep to what I said. I'll show you first hand how I duel." He said, his tone serious. Inside he thought rather playfully that he'd get his revenge on her.  
  
"I'd like that." She said and began to walk away when she turned back to him.  
  
"Wait? What's the catch?" She asked.  
  
Kaiba raised is eyebrow. "Catch?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got to want something right?"  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment, right now there were a lot of things he wanted, he then reached inside his pocket.  
  
"If I lose, you get my blue eyes white dragon." He said, showing her the rare card.  
  
"And if I lose?" Ayane asked uncertainly since she knew very well that she didn't have any card as rare as the blue eyes in her deck.  
  
"I get one of your cards." He stated plainly. Not really what he wanted, but hey, the girl had to have some cards that would be useful to him.  
  
Ayane took out her deck and started to look through it. She frowned then gave it to Kaiba.  
  
"I think you'll be at a disadvantage, I don't have any rare cards."  
  
Kaiba looked through her deck and took out two cards. (He didn't look through it thoroughly, that would be unfair.) He handed the deck back to her and showed her the two cards he had picked out. It was the trap card "Solemn Wishes" and the monster card "Lord of D."  
  
"If you loose, I'll take these two cards." He said.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"I think they'll be very useful." He said. He gave the cards back to her and walked off.  
  
Ayane looked at the two cards in her hand. The trap card enables you to gain 500 life points every time you draw a card. She frowned, this was her favorite trap card. She looked at the other one, it had an effect. If the card was in face up attack position, trap cards and magic cards could not target dragon type monsters.  
  
"Oh, so that's why he wants it." Ayane said to herself.  
  
She wondered into the cafeteria where the rest of the gang was waiting for her. When she sat down, Tristan and Joey were in the middle of a duel. Tristan looked like he was loosing.  
  
"Hey, what's the score?" Ayane asked Yugi as she sat down.  
  
"Tristan has 500 life points left while Joey still has 2000." Yugi said.  
  
"And I'm going to win! Flame swordsman, attack his monster." Joey declared.  
  
"Yeah, Joey I caught you, activate trap card!" Tristan said, lifting a face down card, destroying Joey's monster. "I think the tides are turning." He said.  
  
Joey smiled. "Don't get so cocky Tristan old buddy, I still have my red eyes in my deck." Tristan's face fell.  
  
While all this, Yugi looked quite troubled. He looked as if he were trying to solve a very hard problem.  
  
(What's wrong Yugi?)  
  
(Tell me Yami, what happened?)  
  
(Oh, that again, I took Tea to the movies and back home.)  
  
(Why?!)  
  
(You wouldn't want me to have left you lying under a tree unconscious now would you?)  
  
(Yes, but, what did you tell her?)  
  
(That you were sick.)  
  
(Oh..)  
  
(Don't worry Yugi, she said she had a good time.)  
  
(Oh, Okay.)  
  
Yugi closed their mindlink. No matter how Yami explained it, or no matter how many questions he answered, it still couldn't get any worse. What was Yugi going to do? He couldn't blame Yami, it wasn't his fault. Yugi sighed.  
  
After a short while, Joey had finished Tristan off with an attack from is most prized Dragon. Joey started raving on about how great he was and Tristan looked sullen. Tea, Ryou and Ayane tried to cheer Tristan up, but he seemed to grow even sadder when he heard Joey say,  
  
"I can't wait to tell Serenity about this!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Some minutes before the bell rang to signal the end of recess, the gang went off on their own different ways. Ryou and Ayane were heading off to the UPL rooms when Ayane spoke.  
  
"I think I've gotten myself in a very deep hole, and I don't think I'll be able to get out of it." She laughed uncertainly.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Uhm, well......I sort of, got myself into a duel."  
  
"Well that shouldn't be any problem for you, you're a great duelist." Ryou assured.  
  
Ayane smiled. Her eyes looked deep. Ryou eyed her from head to toe. To him, she looked as beautiful as always. He looked at her face, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"If I'm a great duelist, I'd hate to think what the person I'm dueling is." She said.  
  
"Who exactly are you dueling?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Uhm.....Kaiba."  
  
"What?!" Ryou exclaimed a bit too loud that the students around him cast him strange looks.  
  
It took a while before he could shove the glances off him. Soon the students began to go back to whatever they were doing before. Ryou took deep breaths before turning back to Ayane who looked at him strangely.  
  
"Kaiba?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yup, told you it was a deep hole."  
  
"Well, it was nice knowing you." He said with a grin on his face and playfully started to back away.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" Ayane laughed and ran to Ryou.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
In the UPL rooms Ayane took her seat next to Kaiba. She had to admit, the thought of dueling with him scared her a bit, but more than that it intrigued her. Yeah, she liked the idea of seeing him duel "first hand", whatever that meant.  
  
Kaiba noticed that Ayane hadn't talked to him all through out the period so far. This surprised him, but then he smirked to himself, knowing that she was probably thinking about earlier.  
  
After a while, Mr. Tomoya stopped discussing history.  
  
"Alright, since I know all of you are dried out from the tests yesterday, you can have the rest of the period off; you'll have to stay inside the classroom though, and keep your volume down." He said.  
  
The class gave a soft cheer and started to do their own things. Many talked but as the teacher had told them too, kept their voices low. Some started to sleep.  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
R.J: Little interruption from your favorite author girl!  
  
Bakura: Keep on dreaming R.J.......  
  
R.J: Right, well anyway, don't rag on me about any of the cards I mention in this chapter. I know Seto already has a Lord of D.(dragons.) but I'm trying to create a story here.  
  
Bakura: Trying, being the key word.  
  
R.J: Wait, how come I'm stuck here with you? Where are the others?  
  
Bakura: Went out to get a drink.  
  
R.J: Then why are you still here?  
  
Bakura: Hey, someone's got to watch you kid.  
  
R.J: Hey, I'm not a kid!  
  
Bakura: Well you're a lot younger than I am.  
  
R.J: Still, I'm not a kid!  
  
Bakura: Hey, I was wondering, why'd you have a name like that? R.J. sounds like a guys' name.  
  
R.J: Well that's my name, deal with it. -_-u. At least I'm not a thousand year old murderer who thinks a knife looks good buried in someone's chest.  
  
Bakura: What? Say that again, I dare you.  
  
R.J: Oh you heard me.  
  
Bakura: Do you wanna go to the shadow realm? *Gives a glare*  
  
R.J: You want to come with me? *Nice come back*  
  
Bakura: Grrrr......  
  
R.J: Aww c'mon Bakura, lighten up, since you're the only one here to talk to.  
  
Bakura: Whatever kid.  
  
R.J: If my boyfriend told me he'd kill me would I back off? *thinks to herself*  
  
Bakura: This girl is insane.....  
  
R.J: No, I'm serious; it's here on an internet anime quiz see? *points to her screen*  
  
Bakura: Let's find out shall we? *runs off to get Seto*  
  
R.J: I have a bad feeling.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Ayane?" Kaiba asked calling her attention.  
  
"Huh? W-what? Oh, Kaiba, what is it." She asked, a bit shaken from her thoughts.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Nothing."  
  
Some time after the last period before lunch, the bell rang. Students started filling out of the classrooms. Ayane had told Ryou to go ahead and she was still in the corridor by the time it was practically empty. Solitude made her think better. She was going through her deck, remembering how many people she had defeated using it. Just then she heard a door shut just across. Kaiba was just getting out.  
  
"Dang, I wanted to be alone; I knew I should've just gone to the tree." She thought to herself. She cast him a quick glance before she rested her gaze back on her deck.  
  
Kaiba saw this and grinned to himself. Let's see how nice it is if you loose your cool, he thought to himself.  
  
"Trying to find a way to beat me?" He asked. Ayane looked at him, raised an eyebrow and turned back to her deck.  
  
"Let me tell you, it can't be done." He smirked. At these words Ayane twitched a bit. His smirk grew.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Ayane asked, raising her eyebrow and putting her deck down.  
  
Kaiba walked over to where she was leaning on the wall and put his hand on the wall so she couldn't get away. Both looked at each other.  
  
"Come on, out with it, what re you thinking?" Ayane asked again, this time a smile on her face.  
  
"That maybe you're afraid of me." He grinned, his tone icy.  
  
Ayane looked at him.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Kaiba, but....I'm not afraid of you." She said, as if she were stating the obvious, not a trace of fear in her voice.  
  
"Oh really? Don't bother trying to win." He said, straightening up. Before he walked out though Ayane called him.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you really want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, well.....since I don't really think any of my cards will be of that use to you....."  
  
"Whatever, just make sure you put up a fight." He said, his tone cold.  
  
Ayane just stared after him. Shaking her head. No, Kaiba would never know what an impact he had made on her life. He wouldn't be interested anyway. If she were to get anything from the duel, she'd wish that Kaiba would care, yeah, show that he cared for her, maybe just a little bit. It wasn't too much to ask for. She then shook her head vigorously.  
  
"What Am I thinking?!" She exclaimed at herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
From where he was walking, Kaiba hadn't heard What Ayane had exclaimed to herself. He thought about when he was so close to her, when he had asked her if she was afraid, when she had said no almost too easily. He smiled. Then he thought about her last words, What do you really want? Right now, he didn't know what exactly she meant by that.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Hey did you guys hear?" Tea asked as she sat down on the gangs usual table.  
  
"Here what?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Tonight, it's going to be really starry, more than usual, my science teacher told the whole class."  
  
"Wow, that'd be nice, maybe there'll be falling stars." Ayane said.  
  
"They're stars, what could be so special, you see them every night." Joey said.  
  
"Oh Joey, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Tea said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Ryou and Ayane were walking up the stairs to their rooms. Both were talking about the upcoming starry night, the lessons they were learning and practically anything.  
  
"Hey Ayane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Since this'll be a really cool night and all....."  
  
"Yeah, go on."  
  
"I was thinking, you wanna go to the park, maybe look at the stars?"  
  
(This is the best you can come up with Ryou?)  
  
(What?)  
  
(Stars? The park?)  
  
(What about them?)  
  
(You're pathetic, you know that?)  
  
(Yes, yes I do Bakura.)  
  
(Hikari, I could do better than you.)  
  
(She might end up getting hurt.....or hospitalized.)  
  
(Why?)  
  
(Remember the last time......when I was with Joey and Yugi at the arcade?)  
  
(I told you that was an accident.)  
  
(Accident huh?)  
  
(Yeah, those electric wires moved on their own.)  
  
(Right....)  
  
Ryou waited anxiously for the reply.  
  
"Yeah, sure why not?"  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen stars that bright before, the lights hwere I used to live were always so bright that they blocked out the stars." She frowned.  
  
"Yes!" Ryou said to himself.  
  
"Well, c'mon then, better get to class." She said as both walked to their classroom.  
  
Ryou just nodded and followed. Both walked into the classroom and took their seats, Ayane at the front and Ryou at the back. Ayane rested her hands and head on the desk, not really paying attention to the world around her. Kaiba took his seat beside her. She was facing the other way soshe didn't notice.  
  
"Tired are we?" He smirked.  
  
"No, just bored." Was the reply.  
  
Kaiba didn't have anything left to say. He just looked away, just as the teacher was entering the classroom. Surprisingly, it wasn't their normal interesting teacher; it was an older boring(er) substitute teacher, the students listened to him drone about how their regular teacher was sick and how he'd take over. He started discussing on a lesson they had learnt last week so nobody really paid attention.  
  
Ayane was sitting straight now, and was probably the only one actually listening to the teacher. Kaiba looked at her strangely. It would be more interesting to watch a cactus than to listen to the old geezer's discussion. Finally, the teacher exited, having some business to attend to. The whole class gave a relieved sigh and started to talk.  
  
"Kaiba? Do you believe in wishes?" Ayane asked, out of the blue.  
  
"No. I don't." He said coldly.  
  
"Well, that's a shame; didn't you make them on falling stars when you were a kid?" She asked.  
  
Kaiba just frowned. "What are you getting at?" He asked, his tone annoyed and cold.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that tonight there'll be a lot of stars." She said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Haven't you made any wishes at all? In your whole life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There might be falling stars you know."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I know wishing on them is probably weird, but it's fun to do." She said.  
  
"What would I wish for?" He asked rather haughtily.  
  
"I don't know, I was thinking more like maybe your brother would like doing it, he seems like an innocent little kid." She shrugged.  
  
At the aspect of making his brother happy, Kaiba took a bit of interest.  
  
"Mokuba?" "Yeah, he looks like someone who could enjoy looking at stars, no offence or anything but he's not anything like you." She said, a smile on her lips.  
  
Kaiba frowned, looked to the front of the room and then smiled, a real smile. "No, I suppose he isn't."  
  
Ayane looked at him. His eyes were softer. His smile was real. She felt her heart skip a beat. She then thought to herself. What was she thinking? No way could she be having these feelings. Not for Kaiba at least.  
  
"Who knows, you could make a wish too." She said.  
  
"I don't believe in these sorts of things."  
  
"Oh, I guess you don't."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Later that night, the stars did show. First there were only few. Then more and more started to shine so brightly that the most lustrous diamonds would be put to shame. They were so beautiful.  
  
"Oh they're so bright, and.....and amazing." Ayane gasped as she and Ryou were sitting down on the grass at the park.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Ryou said, inside, he was happy, that he was here with her. Silently, he thought, "The stars look prettier when they're in her eyes."  
  
After a while of silence and staring at the enchanting stars Ayane spoke.  
  
"It makes you feel so small, doesn't it?" She said, lying down on the grass, resting her head on her hands.  
  
Ryou looked up to the stars, then looked down on his friend, lying down on the ground, the stars reflecting on her eyes.  
  
(Hehehe, watch yourself Ryou.)  
  
(What?)  
  
(Don't get any bad ideas in your head.)  
  
(Bakura! I'm not that kind of person, eew!)  
  
Ryou just smiled. "Yeah, it makes you think how there are so many of them, and you're just a little speck in the universe." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Ayane agreed.  
  
Just then, a falling/shooting star fell from the sky and passed their sight like a bullet being shot downwards. It was amazing.  
  
"Oh look Ryou, a shooting star! Make a wish!" Ayane said, sitting up from her position and pointing.  
  
Both closed their eyes and thought of their wishes. Yeah, both knew it was childish, maybe a bit insane if you would ask some people, but it was magical all the same. A bit before he was supposed too, Ryou opened his eyes to find Ayane still closing her eyes. A small smile placed on her quiet lips. Ryou smiled, he sure wished that his wish would come true.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Look how many stars there are big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed as he leaned against the railing of the balcony.  
  
Kaiba walked outside and looked up. There were many stars outside. He went over to where Mokuba was standing. He looked at the sparkle of life in the little boys eyes. He then saw a shooting star, then remembered what Ayane had said.  
  
"Look Mokuba, a shooting star, if you make a wish on it, the wish would come true." Kaiba said, pointing at it.  
  
"Wow, really big brother?"  
  
"If you believe hard enough." Kaiba smiled. He didn't believe it himself, but why ruin a child's happiness?  
  
"Okay, but you have to make a wish too." Mokuba said.  
  
"I don't know....." Kaiba replied.  
  
"It's easy Seto, just close your eyes and think real hard." Mokuba said.  
  
Kaiba followed along and closed his eyes. Together, he and his brother wished for what they wanted. Even though one didn't believe, he still wished, thinking, maybe there was something to this falling star nonsense. When they opened their eyes, Mokuba started singing a song. "We learned this in school." He told Kaiba.  
  
"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Save it for a rainy day. For love might come and tap you on the shoulder, One starless night, And just incase you think you wanna hold her, You'll have a pocket full of starlight...." ( I don't own d song.)  
  
After he sang the song, he looked at Seto and grinned. Then skipped off, singing the song, off to his bedroom to stare at the stars from his own window. Kaiba, stared at the retreating figure of his brother. He then thought back on the song, and his own wish.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"What did you wish for Ayane?" Ryou asked, now lying beside her on the grass with his knee up.  
  
"If I told anyone, it won't come true." She said, she was smiling, and her eyes were closed.  
  
"Hmm, I guess."  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't think you wished for something like all the treasures in the world or anything like that did you?"  
  
A laugh.  
  
"No, no, I think....if people wished like that, eventually they find out it was just a waste you know? In the end you just used all the treasure up, never really being able to enjoy it because there was too much of it, or something like that."  
  
"Well what kinds of wishes are worth wile?"  
  
"Simple things, a letter for you in the mail, drawing the right card out of your deck, catching some cute stranger's eye, a green light when you're in a rush, finding out some special little secret. You know, things you can really appreciate." She said.  
  
Ryou thought about it. She was right. He though about his wish. His wish was that he could keep Ayane close to him forever. That he'd be the one to make her smile.  
  
(What beautiful wishes Ryou.)  
  
(Bakura, you're not supposed to peep.)  
  
(I'm your Yami, I can see your mind.)  
  
(Did you wish for anything Bakura?)  
  
(Yeah, all the treasures in Egypt!)  
  
Ryou just shook his head.  
  
Together the two talked, while staring at the starts. They laughed and told each other things they could never tell anyone else. Many times, the moon seemed to smile at the two young teens.  
  
When both were lying down and counting the stars, Ryou gave off a small laugh.  
  
"Why are we trying to do this?"  
  
"I don't know, it was your idea." Ayane smiled.  
  
(Haha, trying to count stars Ryou?)  
  
(What?)  
  
(There are a billion of them)  
  
(More than a billion.)  
  
(Yeah...hmmm, there were never these many stars in Egypt, nor were they ever as bright.)  
  
Ryou just smiled and shook his head. He turned to Ayane who was softly breathing beside him. She was sleeping. Ryou sat up and looked at her peaceful face. He ran his fingers through her hair, something he would never have the courage to do if she were awake.  
  
(She's still awake.)  
  
Ryou instantly drew his hand back and backed away fast.  
  
(What?!)  
  
(Just pulling your leg.)  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. He could hear his Yami laughing. Just then Ayane began to stir. She slowly sat up.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ryou, I must've fallen asleep."  
  
"Oh, hehe, no problem, you're getting sleepy huh?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah, all these stars are so tempting. I just wanna stay here forever, fall asleep and wake up in the same place." She laughed, sitting up.  
  
"I wish that could happen." Ryou mumbled to himself.  
  
"Hmm? What was that Ryou?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, hey it's getting late, why don't I walk you home?" He asked, standing up and offering her a hand.  
  
"Just as long as it's no trouble with you." She said, taking his hand and standing up.  
  
"No problem." he said.  
  
As the two teens stood up and walked out of the park, one of them began to get really sleepy. Once and a while, she would fall asleep and snap back up awake again. Ryou smiled at this, she was so adorable, every time she'd cast him a sleepy smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
R.J: They're not back yet?  
  
Bakura: Nope, couldn't find them.  
  
R.J: That means I'm still stuck here with you.  
  
Bakura: *In a false hurt tone* You say that like it's a bad thing. R.J: It is, I just finished watching the episode today, you actually pulled out Pagasus' eye, eew!  
  
Bakura: That's how far you've gotten?  
  
R.J: Hey, I have to put up with the network.  
  
Bakura: Well, whatever, poor you. *laughs*  
  
R.J: You are so gonna die in the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: I'm already dead, I'm just a spirit remember?  
  
R.J: Oh yeah........  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
When they got to Ayane's house, she gave Ryou a hug.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ryou. You're the best." She said.  
  
"So are you." He said, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
She smiled before walking inside the (very) large house.  
  
While Ryou was walking back to his own house he could hear Bakura laughing. He frowned.  
  
(What is it Bakura?)  
  
(A thumbs up? Is that the best you can do?)  
  
(I'm new to this thing okay?)  
  
(Well, you're doing pretty good.)  
  
(You think so?)  
  
(Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be dreaming about my wish to have all the treasures of Egypt now.)  
  
(Yeah, you go do that.)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Tristan was looking out his window. Tea was right; there were many stars out tonight. They were all brighter than usual. But they couldn't compare to his dear Serenity, at least that's what he thought. He saw a shooting star and decided to wish. He wished Serenity was looking at the stars too. He wished Serenity was thinking about him. He wished a lot of things about Serenity, I'm sure you'll fall asleep if I continued mentioning them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
In his room, Mokuba had stopped singing; hoping Seto got the message of the song. He grinned to himself and rolled over on his bed to face his precious pet gold fish.  
  
"Sammy, did you see the stars tonight? Weren't they bright? Me and big brother each made wishes on a falling star. Don't tell anyone but I sort of peeked while big brother was wishing. He was smiling. I know he doesn't believe in all this but I still wondered what he wished about." The young boy said, then rolled over to face the ceiling.  
  
"You know what I wished for Sammy? No, I didn't wish for toys or cards. I wished for Seto and his friend to like each other and kiss each other and all that yuck stuff. *laughs* I know it's gross but anyway, I wish that Seto would like her and she'll be there to make him smile, and I wish..I wish." Mokuba gave a loud yawn.  
  
"Goodnight Sammy." He said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Yugi stared at the number of stars in the sky that night. He felt small. Well, smaller than usual anyway. He found himself wishing he could be sharing this night with a certain someone. He looked up and sighed. Some moments ago, he had seen a shooting star, might as well wish on it.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yes Yami?" Yugi asked, recognizing the voice instantly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making a wish."  
  
"Oh, can I make one too?" "Sure I guess."  
  
Yugi and Yami both closed their eyes, thinking deeply about what they wanted. The stars sparkle around them  
  
/Yami's thoughts./  
  
/Maybe some chocolate pudding?/  
  
/No, maybe, I know, Brownies!/  
  
/I wish R.J. would not stick me in that room again, though some of the girls were good kissers/  
  
/I wish for cake/  
  
/I wish Yugi would tell me what was wrong./  
  
\Yugi's thoughts\  
  
\I wish Tea would notice me.\  
  
\I wish Yami would stop eating the brownies; he gets them on my clothes.\  
  
\I wish Tea would like me.\  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Seto kept looking at the stars, long after his brother had stopped and gone to bed. His trench coat blowing lightly by his legs since it was windy. Wishes? Were they really magical? No. He smirked. He looked up; he had made a wish anyway. No, he wasn't going to tell anyone about it. His wish made him smile, it made him a bit lightheaded and out of character maybe, but oh well. It was what he really wanted.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Later that week, UPL students were all scampering to finish their science reports. No one had time to hang out with anyone after school. Almost all of them went to either libraries or houses once the school bell rang. It was a good thing all UPL students were half-day today. Ayane herself was rushing out the classroom to give Kaiba the diskette of their research.  
  
"Here." She panted, having to run through stairs, floors and corridors just to be able to catch up with him.  
Kaiba took the diskette and looked at her. She was leaning on one of the trees in the school grounds, catching her breath. Her hair veiled around her head like some curtain. She looked up and met him with a smile.  
  
"Well, all the data's there." She said.  
  
"We still have to edit it." He stated plainly.  
  
"Oh, okay, you wanna do it in my house?" She asked, standing up straight.  
  
"I can't leave Mokuba alone in the house, we're doing it in my house." He said rather coldly.  
  
"Yes sir." Ayane said in a sarcastic voice. "I'll be over later." She said and turned away.  
  
"Hey, wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sooner this is over the better, just come now so we can get this over with." He said, his tone cold.  
  
"I guess so." Ayane shrugged.  
  
Ayane followed Kaiba to his waiting limousine where both got in. While on the way to Kaiba's mansion, Ayane just stared blankly out the window. Kaiba wondered what she was thinking.  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said, turning her gaze from the window to Kaiba.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"By the way, Mokuba enjoyed the star gazing, he says thanks." Kaiba said, looking away.  
  
"Mmm, that's good." Ayane said, leaning back on her seat and closing her eyes.  
  
Kaiba stared at her, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Did you see the shooting star?" Se asked out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The shooting star? Did you see it."  
  
"Mokuba did."  
  
"Did you make a wish?"  
  
"I think it's childish to wish on stars."  
  
He heard Ayane give a gentle laugh. "But did you?"  
  
"I just played along with my brother's request."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so." She smiled.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Ayane opened her eyes and shifted her position so she was facing him.  
  
"What did you wish for then?"  
  
"I didn't, I just played along." He lied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine, let me rephrase, What do you really want?" She asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I asked nicely." She said in a sweet tone.  
  
Kaiba gave of a little this-is-pathetic laugh and shook his head.  
  
"Being nice won't always get you what you want." He said.  
  
"Right, I guess you would know huh?"  
  
Kaiba glared at her and she looked back innocently to him.  
  
"Okay, what if I was bad, would you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Knowing you, I don't think that's possible." He smirked at her.  
  
"Hey, I can be bad if I wanted too," She said as if it was a prized quality.  
  
"Show me in a duel." He told her plainly.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that." She gave off a laugh.  
  
They arrived at the mansion (estate/ really big house/ whatever.) and went in. Mokuba was happy to see Ayane again and immediately wanted to show her that he had mastered all the yoyo tricks she had taught her.  
  
"You go ahead to the study Ayane, I need to talk to Mokuba." He told her. Ayane just nodded and went up the stairs.  
  
"Aww, big brother wants her all to himself." Mokuba grinned.  
  
"Mokuba, she is not my girlfriend."  
  
"Right, she's just your classmate I know." He said with some sarcasm.  
  
Kaiba smiled. "Well, just go and play with Sammy okay?"  
  
"You like her, what you told me before, it's true right?"  
  
"Mokuba.......fine, I like her maybe I can even consider her for a friend." He said quickly.  
  
Mokuba frowned. Not the answer he was expecting.  
  
"Okay Seto, but I want to show her all the tricks I learned." He said with a little less enthusiasm.  
  
"Mokuba, we have to go and study, but we're going to take a break later, you can show her the tricks then." He said, he walked away but turned back, "Until then though, I have her all to myself." He grinned, to try and lift his little brother's spirits.  
  
Mokuba's face lit up.  
  
"Yeah, okay big brother!" He said, running to his own room.  
  
*************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Ayane sat in one of the two couches in the study. Her legs swinging a little bit as she stared at the door, waiting for Kaiba to arrive. When he did, he had a smile on his face, but then quickly took it off when he saw Ayane staring at him.  
  
"Did you scold Mokuba?" She asked in a concerned and very worried tone.  
  
"No, I don't scold my brother." He said, looking at her.  
  
Ayane smiled. "That's good." Wow, this guy really did have a soft spot.  
  
"Well let's get to work, I don't have much time to waste." He said in a cold tone before heading over to the computer.  
  
Ayane followed and took a seat beside him. Kaiba opened the research and they started to compile it and edit it. Kaiba usually contradicted what she would say if they were going to delete or add something, she would just answer back, eventually arriving to a peaceful conclusion. Ayane though, never contradicted what he would say, she would just give an opinion or suggestion and leave it at that. Eventually after 2 hours of non stop working Kaiba decided to take a break. He stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Let's take a break, I promised Mokuba I'd give him time to show you those tricks." He said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She nodded and smiled at him.  
  
Mokuba was delighted when he saw the two teens walk out of the study. He ran up and took Ayane's hand and ran to a room filled with couches, beanbags, a few book shelves, some coffee tables and some other stuff, and one big window. Kaiba gave an amused smile and followed them.  
  
After a few of the tricks Mokuba showed, he reminded his big brother of something.  
  
"Hey Seto, why don't you two duel now?" He asked.  
  
"Anytime is good." He smiled at the boy.  
  
"Okay." Ayane agreed.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy beating you." He told Ayane with a smirk.  
  
"Don't get so cocky Kaiba." She laughed.  
  
"You're still calling big brother that? Call him Seto cuz that's his name." Mokuba said.  
  
Ayane looked at Kaiba. "I don't know, I like calling Kaiba-kun Kaiba-kun, because that's what the girls at school call him, isn't that right Kaiba- kun?" She said.  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "Fine, just Seto, when we're not in school." He said.  
  
After setting up game mats, (I have no Idea why they're not using the duel disk or anything of the like, maybe Mokuba broke all of them ^_^) the duel began. Ayane was good but Kaiba was even better, there were times when she had put him in tight spots but he always found a way out. Somewhere in between the duel, Mokuba looked at his watch and ran off, saying something about feeding Sammy. Eventually Kaiba destroyed her last monster and put her LP to zero.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "I win." He said.  
  
"Yeah, wow......you're good." She said. Right now, she was staring at her feilf.  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"A lot less, I guess." Ayane said as she gathered her cards and fixed her deck.  
  
Kaiba smirked. No matter who it was, he always enjoyed winning.  
  
"Well, I'm glad it's over now." She laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I admit, it was scary dueling with you."  
  
Kaiba smiled to himself. After a while...  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What?" He asked, waking up from his daze.  
  
"I forgot which cards you wanted." She said, handing him her deck.  
  
He took two cards from her deck and returned it to her. He pocketed the cards and stood up.  
  
"Well, let's go, we haven't finished the report yet." He said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She stood up and followed him back into the study.  
  
They worked on the report together for quite a long while, then when it started to get a bit late (about 9:30 pm) and the two began to get tired, they decided to take shifts. Ayane would work until this page and Kiaba would work until the last page. (Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the teacher changed the number of pages now it had to be longer. 30-40 pages, I'm basing this on real life experience!) Ayane was the one doing the typing while Kaiba was sleeping on the couch. She smiled, he looked so handsome the way his face was so calm when he was sleeping. When it was Kaiba's turn, Ayane slept on the couch while Kaiba finished. He finished earlier than expected and walked over to Ayane to wake her up.  
  
He saw how beautiful the moonlight shone on her face while sleeping. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. He held her shoulder and shook her lightly. She stirred.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba, is it done?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, and it's just Seto here, remember?" He said and gave her a small smile. He didn't feel like being an ice man to someone who just woke up in the night. Unless of course it was Wheeler or something but that's another story.  
  
The report was printed and Seto walked her to the gate. She smiled, a beautiful dazzling but sleepy smile. He gave her his trademark smirk back, though now, no ice was behind it.  
  
"Goodnight Kai-uhm, Seto." She smiled.  
  
Before Seto could say anything, she gave him a light peck on the cheek before skipping off. Seto stood, stunned for a moment, then put his hands in his pocket. He looked at the stars, tonight they weren't as bright, his fingers found a card and he pulled it out, it was the trap card he had won, Solemn wishes.  
  
"Wishes huh?" He smirked. He then remembered the little peck, but shook his head and turned back to the house.  
  
Maybe his wish was coming true.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
RJ: Yay! See? Finished.  
  
Bakura: Those were the Pharaoh's wishes? *burst into laughter*  
  
RJ: Right.......hey look Seto's back! *runs up and hugs him*  
  
Kaiba: Hey, calm down RJ, I'm glad to see you too.  
  
Bakura: Where's the Pharaoh? Can't wait to mock him.  
  
Kaiba: He's still Christmas shopping, excited since he didn't know what Christmas was until now.  
  
Bakura: Isn't that the holiday where people give gifts to everyone else out of their own free will?  
  
Ryou: *coming in with lots of boxes* You got the idea of it Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Weird. *Looks from Ryou to Kaiba* My, Kaiba been busy shopping? *There are only three boxes with him*  
  
Kaiba: Haha, go die somewhere.  
  
Yugi: Kay, we're back! *Yami and Yugi coming in with lots of gifts.*  
  
Bakura: O.o  
  
Yugi: Here guys! Here are your gifts! *Hands gifts to all of us,* don't open till Christmas.  
  
Kaiba: Here you go R.J *hands gift*, since Mokuba's not here, I'm done.  
  
Ryou: O.o *Gives his gifts.*  
  
R.J: Thanks guys! Oh by the way, a reviewer I personally know, she's my friend and classmate, wanted to give you this Yami. *Hands a big box of chocolates, a bottle of hair gel and an expensive looking case for the puzzle*  
  
Yami: Wow, tell her thanks!  
  
R.J: Yeah, Oh by the way here are your gifts guys! *Hands everyone gifts*  
  
Ryou: Um, RJ, you didn't give Bakura a brand new set of knives did you?  
  
R.J: Something wrong?  
  
Ryou. *_*  
  
R.J: Oh well, merry Christmas everybody! I love you guys, please leave a review, this chappy is my present to you guys and you can give me a review! Also, if you'd like to give any of the guys' presents, just say so in the reviews!  
  
Bakura: Oooh, knives!  
  
Ryou: Bakura, not supposed to open it yet!  
  
Yami: Kaiba, if that ones for Mokuba, whos is the other one? *points to the other box*  
  
Kaiba: That's fish food for Sammy.  
  
Yami: O.o 


	9. Clubs and dangerous encounters

RJ: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter.  
  
Bakura: Oh joy.  
  
RJ: Yeah, but first some of our reviewers wanted to give some of you guys stuff.  
  
Everyone: Really?!  
  
RJ: Yeah, first up on the list....Joey!  
  
Joey: Me? Yahoo! What'd I get?  
  
R.J: You get this nice big war hammer from Kikyo 101, now you can play whack a mole in real life! And you get a go cart from Adriana3!  
  
Joey: Yeah, this is going to be fun! *Rides off whacking random people.*  
  
R.J: Right, well anyway, Mokuba, you're up next.  
  
Mokuba: Me? Okay.  
  
R.J: You get a yo-yo and this book called *reads book* "Foolproof Ways to Get Your CEO Brother to Loosen Up". From Adriana 3 and you get this fish to keep Sammy Company! It's from, Magiciangirl2  
  
Kaiba: O.o  
  
Mokuba: Wow, thanks everybody! I'm going to read the book right now!  
  
R.J: Aww don't worry Seto, I like you just the way you are. *Hugs him*  
  
Kaiba: *Choke* Yeah, can you loosen it a bit?  
  
R.J: Oops, right, anyway, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Someone wanted to give me something?  
  
R.J: Here, it's a growth potion! *Hands him some liquid in a flask.* It's from Adriana3, oh but don't drink it now, I still need your shortness for the story. ^_^  
  
Yugi: Ok.  
  
R.J: Bakura, you're up.  
  
Bakura: I wonder..  
  
R.J: You get these! *gives packages of meat* from Magiciangirl2. And you get a hug from CherryRedHead!  
  
Bakura: Thanks, I appreciate it. *grins at readers*  
  
R.J: Yeah....Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
R.J: You too get a hug from CherryRedHead! And you also get a go cart from Adriana3  
  
Ryou: *blushes*  
  
R.J: Okay, Tea?  
  
Tea: Wow, someone wants to give me something!  
  
R.J: Here's a $200 gift card to the mall from Adriana3!  
  
Tea: Yay, thankyou thankyou thankyou!  
  
R.J: Tristan!  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
R.J: You get a go cart too!  
  
Tristan: Yay! *goes after Joey*  
  
R.J: Let's see.....Seto you're turn.  
  
Kaiba: Okay.....  
  
R.J: Here's a box of Duel monster cards from Magiciangirl2, and a book called "The Ultimate Guide to Girls." From Adriana3, plus you get a kiss from the-kaiba-heir along with a little message.  
  
Kaiba: I don't know what to say.  
  
Bakura: Wow, trench coat boy there got more presents than anyone else!  
  
R.J: Finally, Yami!  
  
Yami: Yeah?  
  
R.J: Here's a $200 gift card from Adriana3! Yami: I feel so loved!  
  
R.J: Anyway, here's the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
The next morning was Friday. So quick isn't it? Today, the science reports were due and none of the UPL students looked like they had much sleep. Ryou himself looked like a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.  
  
(Ryou, I insist, go to sleep, I'll take over.)  
  
(*yawns* No thanks Bakura)  
  
(If I ever get my hands on your teacher.....)  
  
(No talking about death Bakura please, it's early in the morning.)  
  
(But, asking you to extend your report 20 or more pages 3 days before it's due?!)  
  
(I know it's unfair but-)  
  
(It's like asking some people to build a pyramid and have it done in one week!)  
  
(Yeah....)  
  
Ryou dropped onto the stairs and plunged into sleep. Bakura tried to wake him up but it was no use. The boy was too tired. Without thinking twice, he immediately switched with Ryou.  
  
Now many people would consider this sight strange, a boy collapsing on the stairs and staying there for a while, then suddenly getting up and running up the stairs at full speed as if filled with energy.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Ayane greeted as she saw Bakura come up from the stairs.  
  
Bakura headed toward her and gave her a grin. Might as well enjoy this while Ryou was sleeping.  
  
"So, you got your science report done?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Uhm..yes, but as soon as I hand it in I'm going to kill the teacher, the slave driving idiot!" Bakura said.  
  
Ayane stared, then put her hand on Bakura's forehead.  
  
"Ryou, are you alright? You're not coming down with something are you?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Bakura said, realizing Ryou would have never expressed thoughts about killing someone to a girl.  
  
"Okay then." Ayane smiled. 'You do look a bit different though." She said.  
  
"Yeah...lack of sleep." He said.  
  
"Yeah, that report was murder, I wouldn't mind giving the teacher a little smack on the head." Ayane laughed while looking to the side.  
  
"Really?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know, I guess that's my dark side coming out, I didn't get enough sleep." She gave a small laugh.  
  
Bakura grinned at her. The thing she said about a dark side, he thought was a bit of a humorous coincidence. Just then he began to feel Ryou wake up in his soul room.  
  
(B-Bakura?! What-what's happening?)  
  
(Oh, you fell asleep on the stairs.)  
  
(What? Right, so I'm awake now.)  
  
There was a sensation and Ryou was back in his normal body. He began to rub his head and mumble when he realized that he was standing in front of Ayane.  
  
"Ryou, are you sure you're okay?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." He said, giving a nervous laugh.  
  
The bell rang and Ayane, Ryou and the rest of the students began to go inside their respective classrooms. Ayane sat beside Kaiba who was holding their report in his hands, going trough it one last time.  
  
"Do you think it's enough Kaiba?" She asked.  
  
"The number of pages was unreasonable in the first place, of course it's enough." He said in a cold tone.  
  
"I guess you're right." She sighed.  
  
The teacher arrived just as the second bell rang. He greeted the class and asked for their reports. Before anyone gave theirs, he asked if anyone would not be able to pass. The class was silent. The teacher smiled a strange satisfied smile and asked them to pass their reports.  
  
The whole period, the teacher checked and went through their reports, frowning, smiling, nodding or shaking his head to himself. Students held their breath every so often when the teacher would pick up a certain report. Ayane sat down twiddling her finger and biting her lip in anxiousness. Kaiba noticed this, after a while he began to get annoyed.  
  
"Don't do that, it's getting on my nerves." He said, putting his hand over hers to stop the movement.  
  
Ayane looked at him, then to his hand which he slowly removed when he noticed she had stopped trying to move them.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous." She said giving him a weird smile.  
  
"Well don't be." He simply stated and turned his attention back to the front.  
  
After a while the teacher cleared his throat to signal that he was finished going through the reports.  
  
"Though I haven't read them thoroughly yet, I have already made a preliminary evaluation on you reports." He said. "I must say all of you did above average works and I'm impressed, though some parts seemed to have been rushed," He said, eyeing a few students. "I assure all of you will receive a passing grade." He ended.  
  
The whole class let out relieved sighs. The teacher then began to discuss the topics in their report until the bell signaling the end of first period rang. Everyone emptied the classroom, wanting to get to any other subject as soon as possible. Before Ayane could though, the teacher called her attention, as well as her partners.  
  
"Ms. Kinoshi, Mr. Kaiba, could I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Ayane turned around and walked to her teacher. Kaiba hadn't left his seat yet so he didn't need to move.  
  
"I usually don't do this but I have to congratulate you two. You report is by far the best I've seen in this class." He said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Ayane beamed. Kaiba just looked bored.  
  
"Well, off to class you go then." He said, straightening out some papers.  
  
The two walked out of the classroom. Ayane's face was glowing. Kaiba looked like he had better things to do.  
  
"Oh come on Kaiba, the least you could've done was showing a little gratitude." She said.  
  
"Why? I don't have any good reason to." He said.  
  
"But...fine, I guess you don't." She sighed.  
  
The two got back to class and took their respective seats. As the class went on, each would sneak glances at each other ever so often, but neither noticed. When the bell rang, the teacher announced something.  
  
"Class, there will be no lunch today, so recess will be extended from a 20 minute break to a 50 minute one." The class groaned. No lunch.....that was never good. While students were walking out of the classroom, Ayane ran to Ryou.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were acting all weird this morning. Are you feeling better?" Ayane repeated.  
  
"Oh, that! Uhm, well, yeah, I'm fine." Ryou said.  
  
"That's good." Ayane smiled.  
  
"Yeah..let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry." Ryou said.  
  
"Oh, you go ahead, I'll have to catch up with you. I need to return this book to the library." She said, raising a red science book.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.  
  
"That's okay, I know the way, you just go ahead Ryou." She smiled.  
  
"Alright." Ryou replied as he went down the stairs.  
  
Ayane wondered into the building the Library was supposed to be in. She didn't get lost once. Yay, go her! Anyway, as she made her way through a corridor, she felt footsteps coming closer to her. She turned around to see Andrea with some other girls, heading towards her.  
  
"Uh oh." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Looser. Where's your freakish little British friend?" Andrea asked in a snobby tone.  
  
"If you mean Ryou, he's in the cafeteria, and don't call him that again." Ayane snapped. No way was this prick going to make fun of her best friend.  
  
"Whatever dork. We're not here to talk about him anyway."  
  
"Let me guess, this is about Kaiba?" She asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Wow, you actually figured that out all by yourself." Andrea mocked.  
  
"Okay, listen here you little rat, we want you to stay away from Kaiba because he is ours!" Another girl stepped out.  
  
Ayane took all the little "warnings" and insults one by one from girl to girl. She just stood there unfazed, sometimes looking bored. This made Andrea even more agitated.  
  
(A/N: These aren't all Kaiba's ermm....fangirls, just the really nasty ones.)  
  
"Look, I'm sure all of you have your own good reasons, but I have to return something to the library." Ayane said and turned on her heel but someone grabbed her and turned her around.  
  
"Ack! What do you want from me?!" Ayane said, exasperated as she slapped Andrea's hands away from her own shoulder.  
  
"I don't think you got my message." Andrea hissed. Most of the girls were gone already, probably thinking of ways to stalk Kaiba again.  
  
"Look, there's nothing I can-" Ayane was cut off as a hand was put over her mouth and she was lifted from the ground.  
  
Some tall guy was holding her back like a kidnapper would. Another guy appeared from somewhere and grinned. They looked like seniors. Andrea had an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Hmm, this girl looks good." The guy beside Andrea said.  
  
"I warned you, hopefully this will teach you a lesson, I wanted to do this outside of school, but you were really asking for it." Andrea grinned.  
  
The guy was looking at Ayane in a not so friendly way. His gaze felt so dirty. He reached for Ayane. But before he could, Ayane did a back kick to the guy holding her, kicking him in the stomach and letting her go. The other guy lunged at her but she was fast and dodged it. The guy landed on his face and Ayane stepped on his back and pulled his arms.  
  
"What the heck are you trying to do Andrea?!" Ayane asked.  
  
"Teaching you a lesson you snake." She hissed.  
  
"I'm not a defenseless little girl you know, I'll fight these guys off." She told Andrea though inside she wasn't so sure. She was about to try and get away.  
  
The guy who had grabbed her previously however, got up and grabbed her again. The guy on the floor got back up and started to touch Ayane's face. Before anything else could happen, a punch flew out to the guy's cheek.  
  
"Get your hands off of her." Kaiba said, angry.  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" Andrea exclaimed and ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Get away from me." Kaiba said, his tone colder and angrier than ever. Andrea backed away.  
  
"Aww, look who's come to save you." The boy said as he stroked Ayane's cheek roughly with his hand. Ayane had a look of worried-ness in her eyes, along with a few tears.  
  
Ayane kicked the guy again, this time where it really hurt. She pinned him to the wall by pushing him when he was vulnerable and made an upper block (if you took Karate, you'd know what this was, if not, it's something where you use the part of your arm from wrist to elbow to block above your head.) to choke the guy. Kaiba, looked at her for a moment, grinned and then fought off the guy who had lunged at him. When the two had had enough, they ran off, one with a bloody nose and the other limping. Kaiba turned to Andrea.  
  
"You, just stay away from her!" He pointed.  
  
"I-I...." Andrea stuttered.  
  
"It's one thing to obsess over something, it's another thing to try and hurt someone." He growled. Andrea just ran.  
  
Kaiba turned to Ayane who was buttoning her uniform back up because the guy she was fighting had managed to grab her but she pulled away and the buttons on her top came undone. He walked over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, thank you Kaiba." She said as she turned to him and hugged him real tight, trying to hold back a few tears.  
  
Kaiba held her for a while, knowing what she was feeling now. "Hey, its okay, they're gone now."  
  
"Yeah, thank you, I owe you my life." She said, pulling away.  
  
"I don't think you should go that far." He smiled. "I have to admit you know how to fight."  
  
"Yeah, well, you did too." She smiled.  
  
"Do you want to go to the classroom?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I don't feel like eating now. Maybe, I should just go outside, get some fresh air, or, or something." She said, her tone far away.  
  
Kaiba looked at her. "I'll come." He stated.  
  
Ayane didn't contest this. Right now she just wanted to rest, maybe just go outside. They walked to the tree they had been under just one week ago. Ayane sat, pulled her knees close and rested her head on her knees facing away. Kaiba sat down beside and looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ayane, you shouldn't have to take any crap from Andrea. She's the worst of her kind." He said.  
  
"I figured." She said, turning her head so that it was facing Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba grinned at her, Ayane replied with a smile. "I don't think I'll be able to make her stop hating me though." She said, an amused look in her eyes.  
  
Kaiba reached out to her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Why am I so nice to you?" He asked, more to himself but Ayane had heard it.  
  
"Are you coming down with something?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"No." He said. "Maybe because right now you're a weak little girl." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a weak little girl right now." She laughed  
  
Kaiba continued to stroke her hair. Ayane closed her eyes, enjoying it. His touch was so different from anybody else's. After some time, she opened her eyes and straightened her head and legs.  
  
"What a beautiful day." She said.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Kaiba asked, looking at her strangely.  
  
"Hm, nowhere." Ayane laughed.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Don't get used to me being this nice; it only comes out once every five years." He said, a little amused.  
  
"I'll wait five years then." Ayane said, staring off into space with a smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Ryou was worried. Ayane hadn't come back and recess was half over. He had gone to the library but the librarian had said that no one had come in the whole day. Ryou looked by the UPL rooms, but they were deserted.  
  
(Ryou, ryou!)  
  
(What is it Bakura?!)  
  
(I found out what happened to your friend!)  
  
(Huh? How?)  
  
(Heard that conceited girl talking with some people.)  
  
(Andrea?)  
  
(Yes, she was talking to two guys who looked like they had been in a fight.)  
  
(What did you hear?)  
  
(That she was mad her plan didn't work out.)  
  
(What plan?)  
  
(She was planning on teaching Ayane a lesson to stay away from Kaiba, the two guys, apparently were supposed to do things to her so she would learn her lesson.)  
  
(What?!)  
  
(Yeah, dirty, I know.)  
  
(W-what happened.)  
  
(Kaiba showed up.)  
  
(Okay.....)  
  
(And he saved her, and told Andrea off.)  
  
(Where are they now?)  
  
(Ayane and Kaiba? I don't know, but I'm sure she's alright Ryou.)  
  
(Okay..)  
  
(Yeah. Now don't be a blabber mouth Abiou, the conceited one didn't want her defeat to get out.)  
  
(What? Oh, yeah, sure Bakura.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Kaiba stared at Ayane for a moment. Ayane didn't mind though. After a while, she looked at him and gave him a laugh.  
  
"Okay, what is it this time?" She smiled. "Did I suddenly grow another head?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You keep staring at me."  
  
"Oh." Kaiba said. He didn't have any excuse for that one.  
  
"Well, it's okay." She laughed. "So, do you wanna go to the classrooms now?"  
  
"There's still 15 minutes to recess." Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh, okay, so you want to stay here?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can go if you want to." He said. "Please don't." He silently added.  
  
"No, I want to stay here.....with you." Kaiba gave her a funny look. "It's the least that I could do, after you helped me get away from the serpent queen and her two goons." She smiled.  
Kaiba just nodded. After a while both joined the students in the regular flow in the corridors, trying to get to their classrooms. When they got to their classrooms, Ayane immediately ran to Ryou, who looked relieved at seeing her.  
  
"Ayane are you okay?" He asked after Ayane had run to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really really sorry Ryou! Please forgive me." She said with a puppy dog face.  
  
"Hey, calm down, it's okay, I'm just glad you're alright." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had a little run in with trouble." She shrugged.  
  
"I knew I should've gone with you." Ryou said.  
  
"Oh Ryou." She said slowly. "I don't want to be like a little kid who always needs an eye on her, I don't want to be trouble."  
  
"No, no, you're not trouble." He said with a little smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll buy that." She winked.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went inside. When Ayane sat down next to Kaiba, se could feel his "cold" demeanor coming back. She could sense it, or maybe the air conditioner was just blowing harder than normal. She just shrugged off the feeling. Good things don't last forever.  
  
*************************************************************************** **************************  
  
"Hmm, so guys, do you plan on joining any clubs this year?" Tea asked as she sipped some soda out of a straw.  
  
"Clubs? I'm not joining any; they're just a waist of time." Joey said.  
  
"Oh come on Joey, wouldn't it be fun to join the math club?" Tristan joked.  
  
"What club are you going to join Tea?" Ayane asked.  
  
"The ballet club, assuming I can pass the auditions of course." Tea said.  
  
"Of course you're going to pass Tea! You're the best ballet dancer I know." Yugi assured her with a smile.  
  
Tea blushed. She and Yugi, hadn't actually talked about the whole date incident and she wasn't planning to do so anytime soon. Tristan and Joey continued to hurl insults at each other.  
  
"Well, I bet it would be fun to see you in band!" Joey said.  
  
"I can just imagine you in the chess team!" Tristan said back.  
  
"What club are you going to join Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Me? I don't know if I will, I mean, if my grandpa will allow me to." Yugi said, scratching his head.  
  
"How about you Ryou?" Ayane asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'll just settle for the Science club again this year." Ryou said.  
  
"Yeah, Tristan here will keep you company Bakura." Joey said, motioning to Tristan.  
  
"I wouldn't get in anyway." Tristan said, giving Joey a look.  
  
"You mean there's an audition for every club?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Try outs, auditions. Interviews, screenings, or you have to pass some requirements, yeah pretty much." Tristan replied.  
  
"Oh, but UPL students are automatically accepted into academic clubs." Ryou informed.  
  
"That's nice to hear, but I don't want to go to the Math club, or the science club, no offense Ryou." She said with a smile.  
  
"None taken."  
  
"What if you don't get accepted into any club?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Then you get into the peer tutoring club, you get to tutor little first- sixth grade kids from Domino elementary." Joey said. "Of course, you can go there by choice, if you wanted too."  
  
"You're allowed to join two clubs, three if you can get a teacher's recommendation." Tea said.  
  
"I'm sure we'll here about it later, teachers can never keep their mouths' shut." Joey joked.  
  
Eventually the bell rang and everyone hurried off to their classrooms. The gang went off to their own classrooms. Yugi went off to the science lab, Tristan and Joey to room 203, Tea to room 207 and Ryou and Ayane to the UPL. (As you might have noticed already, Joey and Tristan are lab partners.)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
"Class, before I begin the lesson for today, the office has asked that this reply slip be passed to you." The teacher cleared his throat as he began to give out papers.  
  
"This paper is in regards to your clubs." He said. "Please go through it, I'm sure all of you will find some club that stirs your interest, assuming you will receive your parent's permission of course, a maximum of two clubs is allowed per student. If you want to join a third club, a letter of recommendation is needed from your teacher." He continued.  
  
All the UPL students eagerly went through their papers. Around the room you could hear different sounds of voices excited ones, bored ones and even worried ones. Ayane looked through hers, wondering what club she would like the best.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, which club are you taking?" She asked curiously.  
  
"None." He stated curtly.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Ayane asked, confused.  
  
"I don't have time. Plus they're just a waste of time." He said, without emotion.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." Ayane said with a thoughtful look in her eyes.  
  
Kaiba looked at her face. "I'm lucky I don't have your sanguinity," He sneered.  
  
"I'm lucky I don't have your pessimism." She said. "I've got my own, but I don't show it as much." She smiled.  
  
Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Maybe I should join the debate team; you think I'll get in?" She asked, looking at the paper.  
  
"You have an attitude....and a mouth." He smirked at her, tone going from cold to colder.  
  
"Yeah...I'm sure. The chess team looks interesting." She said.  
  
Kaiba looked at Ayane. Somehow he couldn't imagine her, hunched over a chessboard, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning. Ayane saw the look he was giving her.  
  
"What? Hey, I know how to play chess." She shrugged.  
  
"Class, I would also like you to be reminded that if you are not part of a club, you will not be eligible for an honor. I know this may sound a bit harsh on you kids, but it's a new rule." The teacher said.  
  
The class each gave different reactions. Ayane herself thought that this was a bit harsh. She looked over to Kaiba, who had a look of pure disbelief in his face for one fourths of a nanosecond but then quickly replaced it with a look of cold annoyance.  
  
"Hmm, yeah well, I'll try out for the chess team, and the debate club." Ayane continued as if the teacher had said nothing, "I assume you'll be needing to join a club now, which one?" She asked with a hint of mischief.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Joey looked at his list of clubs. Which one to choose? It's not like he could get into any club he wanted though. Tristan, beside him was eyeing the choices with a bored look in his eye. Joey wearily put his gaze back on the list of clubs.  
  
Dance Club  
  
Ballet Club  
  
Cheering Squad  
  
Glee club  
  
Band  
  
Music ensemble  
  
Drama Club  
  
Writer's League  
  
The Back issue (School newspaper, interesting title, aint it?)  
  
Art Club  
  
Math Club  
  
Science Club  
  
Historians Club  
  
Debate Club  
  
Culinary Arts Club  
  
Sports Club  
  
-Swimming  
  
-Basketball  
  
-Volleyball  
  
-Soccer  
  
-Baseball  
  
-Chess  
  
-Badminton  
  
-Tennis  
  
Video and Photography club  
  
Home Maker's Club  
  
Peer Tutoring  
  
Reader's club  
  
Joey grimaced. Why wasn't there ever any club he could fit into? Like a duelist club, or a video game club. He turned his head to Tristan who had the same blank expression on his face. Joey just started crossing out those clubs that didn't look even remotely interesting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
When the bell rang, everyone slowly spilled out of the classrooms. Pretty soon the whole campus was littered with students, all making plans for the weekend. Yugi, Tea and Tristan were already sitting down on a bench, waiting for the others. Joey was by the school doors, fighting with Kaiba because he had stepped on his Red eyes and had called it a second rate card.  
  
Ayane and Ryou were coming down from the stairs. They reached the first floor and rounded a corner, walking towards the schools main door. Ayane averted her eyes from Ryou to the door, surprised to see Joey and Kaiba going at it with each other. Joey looked like he was ready to lunge at Kaiba and tear that smirk of his face, along with his hair and his eyes. Kaiba just stood there, satisfied that he had made Joey act like the dog he was. (sorry to all Joey fans out there!)  
  
"Oh no, not again." Ryou mumbled.  
  
"This happens all the time?" Ayane asked.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Ryou smiled.  
  
Joey was about to grab Kaiba by the collar of his uniform when he felt two pairs of hands hold him back. He saw his two UPL friends, struggling to pull him back.  
  
"Don't Joey!" Ryou said.  
  
"This jerk was asking for it." Joey said, still trying to grab Kaiba.  
  
"Honestly, I wouldn't be mad if someone stepped on one of my useless cards, though, I admit, I don't have any useless cards." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"See, he's doing it again!" Joey said, now trying harder than ever to shake his two friends off.  
  
"Joey...." Ayane trailed off as she tried to keep a hold on him.  
  
Joey finally stopped struggling, having mercy on his two friends. He mumbled something to Kaiba along the lines of, "ya, jerk, you're lucky these two were here to stop me." And followed Ryou to where the gang usually sat. Ayane however stayed behind.  
  
"Don't you want to follow your friends?" He smirked, dusting off his coat.  
  
"Yeah....are you alright?" She asked quietly, looking at him.  
  
Kaiba was a bit surprised at her question.  
  
"I'm fine, that mutt could never win a fight against me." He sneered.  
  
"Okay, well, bye, I'll see you on Monday, I guess." She said and smiled up at him, before running off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************* R.J: I hate my life.  
  
Bakura: How many times have I heard you say that already?  
  
Ryou: Why do you hate it so much?  
  
R.J: Because my slave driving teachers gave us homework for Christmas break, 50 tons of it!  
  
Ryou: Hey R.J, take it easy.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, take it easy kid, we don't want to grow old to quickly now do we.  
  
R.J: How many times do I have to tell you, I have a name?  
  
Bakura: A guy's name. What does R.J stand for anyway? Romeo and Juliet?  
  
R.J: No, it's my pen name, if you had bothered to look at my profile you'd know that.  
  
Ryou: Okay, I think we better go back to the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
The gang was sitting on a stone bench. They had successfully calmed Joey down after ten minutes of smoke coming out from his ears. Now, they were planning on what clubs to join.  
  
"Well, I think you guys could try out for the basketball team, you have the right height." Ayane told Tristan and Joey, who were looking through their papers again.  
  
"Maybe I'll just stay in the science club." Ryou told himself.  
  
"Why don't you try the Drama club?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Yeah! I think you'd be great in it." Ayane said.  
  
"The Drama club? I don't know, I sort of have a bad case of stage fright." He said.  
  
"Oh come on Bakura, I think you should try it." Tea said.  
  
After some time, the gang separated, each having his or her own plans for the weekend. Ayane and Ryou were the last ones to leave.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Ayane said, just as he was standing up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know if there are any bookstores near here, I want to see if some books are already out."  
  
"Yeah, I could take you there if you want." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Maybe we could go to my house after, play cards or something."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Come on." He said, offering his hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Kaiba was just getting into his limo when his cellphone rang. He recognized the number as the number of his house. He picked it up.  
  
"Big Brother?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I need a book for English class tomorrow but I don't have it."  
  
"Which book is it?"  
  
"Some book called Twice the Fool; I don't remember who wrote it."  
  
"I'll see if there's one in the bookstore near here."  
  
"Thank you big brother!"  
  
"No problem Mokuba."  
  
Kaiba put his cellphone down and gave the driver instructions to head for the bookstore.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Ryou and Ayane walked into the bookstore. It was a large place which looked like it had been pulled straight out of old England. It was mainly lit by a huge window in the ceiling and there were wooden tables in the very center. It actually looked more like a medieval library.  
  
"Wow, this place is amazing." Ayane said under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, I like to come here whenever I think everywhere else is just too noisy. It's usually very quiet here."  
  
Ayane nodded and she and Ryou began to look through the books on the shelves. They spent quite some time there. Ryou was glad it was just her and him again. After some time, Ryou looked over the other side of the store and saw Kaiba.  
  
"Hey look, it's Kaiba." He told Ayane.  
  
Ayane poked her head out from the other side of a book shelf.  
  
"Want to go and say hi?" She grinned.  
  
"Uhm, no, I don't think I'd want to." He said.  
  
Ayane laughed a little then disappeared back behind the bookshelf. Ryou smiled and then wondered off to the second floor of the two story bookstore.  
  
Kaiba looked but he couldn't find the book anywhere. He decided to look over to the other side. He walked there and was surprised to find his Lab partner, looking through a bookshelf. He walked over to her, without really meaning to.  
  
"Oh, hi Kaiba." She greeted with a smile.  
  
"Seto." He said, reminding her about what Mokuba had told her.  
  
"Oh right." Ayane said, looking down and blushing.  
  
"Have you seen a book entitled, Twice the Fool?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I've seen it." She said.  
  
"Well.....where is it?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Jeez Seto calm down." She smiled.  
  
She led him over to a few bookshelves near where they were standing. She looked around and finally stopped and pointed to a bunch of red books on the top shelf.  
  
"There they are, hang on I'll get one for you." She said.  
  
There was a step ladder by the shelf and she placed it where she had been standing and stepped up to reach for the book. It was still a bit out of her reach so she had to step on tiptoes. Kaiba just stood there, crossed armed, smiling inwardly. He didn't notice a pair of little kids running at full speed across the place. The two hyperventilating kids ran past them and knocked over the little step ladder, causing Ayane to loose her balance and fall. Kaiba's eyes grew wide and he immediately reached out and caught her before she could get hurt. (Wedding style. ^_^) He held Ayane for a while staring into her eyes. She blushed when she realized what happened. For some time, they just stared at each other.  
  
"Seto, um, are you going to put me down anytime soon?" She asked in a sweet tone.  
  
Kaiba shook his head and put Ayane down. He quickly gave her a cold smirk.  
  
"I don't believe how clumsy you are." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said, giving a little laugh. "Here's the book." She handed the book to him.  
  
"Thanks." He said blankly, taking the book.  
  
"I'm sure Mokuba will like the book." She smiled.  
  
"How'd you know it was for him?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh come on Set-o." She said in a false exasperated tone, she then smiled. "Twice the fool is a book about a guy who looses his girl twice in his life then dies and comes back as an angel, it's something they usually prescribe to elementary kids because of the plot and the characters, and I really can't imagine you reading a romance novel." She laughed.  
  
"Well, think what you will." He said coldly before turning away. He looked at the book in his hands.  
  
"See you in school." He heard her call. He just turned his head and smirked at her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Later, Ayane and Ryou were heading over to her house from the bookstore. They passed a desolate street where Ryou could sense that someone was following them.  
  
"Uhm, are you sure?" Ayane asked, looking around for the fifth time.  
  
"It's probably just my imagination." Ryou said, shrugging the feeling off.  
  
They continued walking. For a while nothing happened, then they heard movements from somewhere behind them. Both turned around swiftly but nothing was there.  
  
(Watch out Ryou!)  
  
Ryou turned around and ducked just in time as something metal almost collided with his head. He and Ayane looked in front of them to see two guys with menacing looks on their faces.  
  
"It's those guys from this morning." Ayane said to herself.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"No time for introductions, but I believe your friend over there knows who we are." One of the guys said.  
Ryou looked over to Ayane who gave him a look he couldn't quite read. He gave her a confused look but then realized what this was all about when he remembered what Bakura had told him earlier.  
  
"We'll make you pay for what you did." The other guy said.  
  
(Ryou watch out!)  
  
The warning came too late. Ryou dropped down onto the ground.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
R.J: I wonder what happened.  
  
Yugi: You're not going to leave the readers there are you?  
  
Yami: That would be plane cruel.  
  
Bakura: I know, isn't it great?  
  
Kaiba: So you're ending it here?  
  
R.J: Let me think.......no, I want to write more! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Dang!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
The warning came too late. Ryou dropped onto the ground, just as something hit his head. Ayane came up to where the unconscious boy was lying. (A/N: I wasn't going to kill Ryou, he's one of my fav characters!) It was a crowbar that had hit him on the head. (I don't know why, the guys were stupid and couldn't think of anything else, I guess.)  
  
"Now it's your turn girly." One of the guys said with a dirty look on his face.  
  
Ayane stood up, her face showed anger. She stood up and just when the guy was about to grab her, ducked down and gave him a sweep, knocking him down. She then got ready for the other guy who was getting ready to pounce on her.  
  
(Ryou, wake up!)  
  
(.............)  
  
(Ryou, in the name of Ra, please wake up!)  
  
(...............)  
  
(What do I do, what do I do?!)  
  
(...............)  
  
(I'll show these guys my wrath *laughs like a maniac*)  
  
From where Ayane was struggling with the two guys had grabbed her, there was a quick glow behind them. The guys let go of her to look. There, standing like nothing had happened was the boy they had knocked out. Something in the way he looked was different though.  
  
"I'll take care of this one." The guy to Ayane's right said as he stomped off to where Bakura was standing.  
  
The other guy grabbed Ayane by the shoulders, but she kicked him by the back of the knee making him kneel and he let go. She then knocked him down with her full body weight by jumping on him.  
  
Bakura was grinning as the other guy who was at least one and a half heads taller than he was headed to him. The two boys fought and from the looks of it Bakura was winning. (Of course, he's a thousand year old tomb robber.) The guy, who looked agitated because a freshman could beat him up, decided to end it all.  
  
"Time to get serious." He said as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.  
  
There was a gasp from behind where they stood. Ayane was staring wide eyed at the knife. She had successfully knocked out the guy she was fighting by dumping a trashcan on his head and banging it repeatedly until the guy was knocked out. (What?! I ran out of ideas, and besides, someone wouldn't be knocked out if you knocked them down with your whole body and you were smaller than them ^_^) She ran to help but Bakura gave her a look that said to stay back.  
  
After a while of fighting Bakura managed to render the guy unconscious and the knife a safe distance away from anyone. Ayane walked over and stared at the unconscious guy then at Bakura (whom she still thinks is Ryou) who gave her a grin. She smiled back.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"Yeah, just a few cuts, nothing serious." He said.  
  
"Come on, we better get to my house." Ayane smiled.  
  
When they got to her house, no one appeared to be home. Ayane told Bakura to sit down on one of the couches in the living room as she ran off to somewhere. Bakura sat down, he had long given up on waking up Ryou. He looked at the different cuts and bruises on his arms and the rips on his shirt. He was actually amazed that Ayane could fight the way she did. Ayane came back with what looked like a medical kit.  
  
"I can't believe those guys, I'm sorry you had to get involved." She looked at him with an apologetic look.  
  
"It's okay, I needed a little exercise anyway, that guy was just chicken feed." Bakura laughed.  
  
Ayane raised an eyebrow. She then shook her head, laughed and began to treat the injuries on his arms. Bakura watched closely as the girl bandaged his wounds, being careful not to inflict any extra pain. He didn't wince once. His eyes followed her closely as she moved to the other arm. Back in Egypt, it was always he who would bandage himself if he got cut, he didn't do a very good job either. He smirked as the girl finished.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Yeah, oh, there's blood coming from your shirt too." She pointed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Bakura said.  
  
"Well, if you're sure." She said, smiling at him uncertainly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
*a quiet laugh.*  
  
"You know, I've never seen someone as brave as you are Ryou."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, like remember that time you told Andrea off, well it seemed to come out of nowhere." She said after giving a quick laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a spontaneous person." Bakura grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I'm lucky you're my friend." She smiled.  
  
(B-Bakura? What happened?)  
  
(Oh good Ryou you're finally awake.)  
  
(What happened?)  
  
(I'll explain later, right now though....)  
  
Ryou felt a familiar sensation. After a flash of a second, he was back in his own body, he was surprised to see bandages on his arms and blood on his shirt.  
  
"What?" Ryou said to himself.  
  
"What is it Ryou?" Ayane asked.  
  
Ryou looked from her to his arms. He did so about two times before he decided to interrogate Bakura later. He smiled at Ayane.  
  
"Nothing, I think I better get home now." He smiled, sighing inwardly because he didn't really want to go.  
  
"I guess so; well I'll see you in school then, take care of yourself." She smiled, winking as she did.  
  
"Yeah," Ryou trailed off.  
  
After convincing Ayane he could go home alone, Ryou walked off to the direction of his house. When he got there, he changed into his night clothes, hoping his father wouldn't notice the blood stains on his shirt. When he was in his bedroom, Bakura materialized.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Ryou asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." Bakura said, then proceeded to tell Ryou the whole story while including some of his own inserts about how heroic he was.  
  
After the story, Ryou had a look of mild shock and amusement on his face. He then thought for a while, then faced his Yami.  
  
"But you didn't kill anyone right? Or send anyone to the shadow realm?"  
  
"What kind of spirit do you take me for?" Bakura asked mockingly.  
  
Ryou ignored the question.  
  
"Oh, as long as everyone's still alive."  
  
"Ryou you have got to learn the meaning of fun."  
  
"Tell me tomorrow." Ryou said sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight Bakura."  
  
"Goodnight Hikari." And with that, Bakura dissolved back to the ring.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************** R.J: Alright people, that's all for now!  
  
Bakura: Great! *Sends the two guys from before to the shadow realm*  
  
Ryou: I knew you'd do it sooner or later.  
  
Kaiba: I don't understand why you're Yami is still loose in public.  
  
Joey: Yeah, isn't he supposed to be in the mental ward?  
  
Ryou: He sends anyone who tries to get him in there in the shadow realm.  
  
R.J: Right well....leave a review, you can tell me which clubs you think the guys fit into. I already have plans, but I'm always eager to hear what you guys think.  
  
Tristan: Joey for the Reader's club!  
  
R.J: Uh huh, or if you think I missed any clubs that are usually there, you can tell me too! So anyway, review!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, see that little purple button there? Press it! 


	10. Club fair part 1

R.J: Yay, here I am with another chapter!  
  
Ryou: Are you feeling better?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, maybe you should run around the house less when you're on a sugar high kid.  
  
R.J: What? It's not my fault I fell of the stairs!  
  
Kaiba: Twisting your ankle in the process.  
  
Yami: Does it hurt?  
  
R.J: Not really anymore, well now I don't have anything to do so I'm updating!  
  
Bakura: You can type and play PS2 at the same time?  
  
R.J: Yes! I'm multitalented! Or just weird, either way is good, anyway thank you to all who reviewed, I appreciate them very much!  
  
Yami: Hey, I'm in that video game!  
  
R.J: Right, anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
That night, Ayane went into her bedroom after Ryou had left. No one was home, her brother and sister were out and her dad was working late, of course, we all knew where her Mom was.  
  
As Ayane lay down on her bed after washing up and changing into her pajamas, she stared at the ceiling, her green eyes deep in thought. A smile was on her lips. She thought about everyone, but most of all she thought about Seto. Why? She didn't know why. Somehow, she just couldn't keep her thoughts off him. She blushed. She was so confused. Before, she had never blushed, not once, but since she came here....it was different. Did she like Seto? Why would she? If she did-, but why would she? He was cold and what some would say, arrogant. At this Ayane sighed, but why could she not help but smile whenever he was there? It wasn't clear, nothing was, her head was just dizzy now. With one last sigh, she pulled her blanket over herself and went off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Kaiba opened the door of his mansion. He walked in and found Mokuba in the living room, swinging his legs while sitting on a couch. He saw his big brother and gave a wide smile.  
  
"Hi big brother! How was your day?" The little boy asked as he ran up to his brother.  
  
"It was fine Mokuba." Kaiba smiled as he sat down on one of the chairs. "I got your book."  
  
"Wow, really? Thanks Seto!" Mokuba smiled as he took the book from his brother and hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome Mokuba." Kaiba said, giving his brother a warm smile.  
  
"You look tired Big brother." Mokuba said, concern in his voice.  
  
"Well it's been a long day; I think I'll just go straight to bed." Kaiba said, standing up and ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Get some sleep big brother." He smiled.  
  
Kaiba gave his little brother one last smile before proceeding up the stairs and to his bedroom. He went inside the bathroom joined to his bedroom and took a hot shower before changing into some night clothes and slipping into bed.  
  
Inside the large soft bed, under the warm smooth blankets, he lay down and thought about the incidents of that day. It was a long day. He looked at his hand, the fist he used to punch that guy straight in the face. He smirked, but then frowned as he thought about what could have happened if he were not there. He thought about how good it felt, when she had hugged him, and held onto him, and when she had caught her when she fell from that step ladder. He grinned. His feelings became either clearer or more confusing everyday. All that was clear now was that Ayane was his Lab partner, and she would be for the rest of the year, he knew that much was true.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
The night fell, the day rose and it did so again until the weekend was gone. Soon the school bells were ringing again, signaling that school was beginning. Students of Domino High were crowding in the halls, trying to get to their homeroom classes, for they were all eager to begin the school day. It was the "club fair" today, the whole day would be devoted to try outs, auditions etc for the different clubs. Everyone was excited. Almost everyone anyway.....  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for it to begin!" Ayane said in a happy voice as she took her seat beside Kaiba.  
  
He gave her a strange look. "What?"  
  
"The club fair, I've finally decided which ones I want to try out for." She replied, a gleam in her eyes.  
  
Kaiba just gave her a raised eyebrow and turned away from her. He himself had decided to might as well try out for a club or two, nothing to loose really.  
  
The class was noisy for the longest time, all the voices either excited or nervous. Then, Ms.Misaku entered the room and everyone settled down. She gazed at the class with a knowing smile and began to speak.  
  
"Alright people calm down. Here's the schedule for today. There will be no classes, as today will be for the clubs. Recess will be from 9:40-10:00 and lunch, at 11:00-12:00, periods in between and afterwards will be for the try-outs, auditions, screenings, and what not. If you wish to stay with the clubs you were with last year, inform the moderator immediately. You're not supposed to loiter, so if you have nothing else to do, or have finished with your try-outs, return here to the homeroom classroom and stay here until dismissal." Ms.Misaku said briskly as she eyed each student.  
  
"Any questions?" She asked.  
  
The class was silent. She smiled and proceeded to write room assignments for the different clubs so the students wouldn't get lost. When the bell rang, signaling the start of the club fair, everyone rushed out the door. Ayane however, didn't leave just yet, because she heard her name being called. She turned to where Ms. Misaku had called her, along with Kaiba and another boy, Ayane recognized to be a UPL student.  
  
"You three, yes, well, the teachers have picked you three to be part of the Peer tutoring club. They need students with your, intellect. This doesn't count to your two club limit and you are at a position to decline if you wish." The teacher said as she handed each a sheet of paper.  
  
The three nodded, and one by one left the room. The boy, who she now recognized as Ryou's seatmate, headed in the direction of the upper floor, leaving Kaiba and Ayane alone.  
  
"So which clubs are you going for?" Ayane asked.  
  
"None of your business." Kaiba said with a cold tone.  
  
"Well, I'm trying for the chess team, the debate team, and the Drama club." She said.  
  
"How nice." Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm trying out for chess first....do you want to come with me?" She asked.  
  
Kaiba gave her a look. "I don't have anything else to do." He smirked as Ayane beamed, took his hand, and led him to the club room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Ryou twiddled his fingers nervously as he waited his turn for the auditions in Drama Club. He could feel his heart beating five times faster than normal. He waited with some other students as they were grouped accordingly by the Drama club members. His mind wondered off. What if he accidentally tripped while walking in the audition? What if his voice cracked? What if he blacked out or fainted?!  
  
(Stop it Ryou.)  
  
(But-)  
  
(You'll do fine.)  
  
(I don't even know what I'm going to have to do.)  
  
(Then there's no point in worrying now.)  
  
(But what if I don't make it or-)  
  
(You will, I mean you already know how to act hysterical, weak, hopelessly in love, concerned and pathetic, you're practically a natural!)  
  
(Bakura!)  
  
(What, just having a little fun.....)  
  
Ryou was about to answer when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked and saw it was one of his group mates, signaling that it was their turn. He nodded and took a deep breath, this was it.  
  
Ryou stepped in the auditorium which was completely empty, save for the first row in the audience, where the club moderator, and some club members sat, all holding clipboards. Ryou began to feel his heart beating faster than before. A girl with a ponytail led them up the stage where they were positioned to stand in a line. Ryou could feel the gazes of the people fall slowly onto him and the others. It took all of his will power to stop himself from running right out of the room.  
  
"When I call your name please raise your right hand." The moderator said.  
  
Ryou waited for his name to be called.  
  
"Ryou Bakura?"  
  
Ryou raised a slightly shaking hand.  
  
"You're number 5."  
  
Ryou nodded and put his hand down. He waited until all the seven people in the line had been give numbers. They were then asked to walk to the very back of the stage and to face the wall.  
  
"Alright, listen up," A girls voice said. "There will be three parts to this audition. The first one, you will be asked to read out a part from a script given to you, this will determine if you can get into character immediately. Second part will be a group acting thing, where each of you will one by one be given a role and you have to act. The last part, we will give you a situation and you act. It will become clearer, don't worry." The girl finished.  
  
"Let's start shall we? Number...5!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Tea finished putting on her tights. She was in one of the school's ballet rooms with 12 or so other hopeful girls and the Ballet club. Tea checked her ballet attire one more time in the mirror before heading over to where the other girls were gathering.  
  
"All right everybody settle down." The moderator said. "Welcome, you are the first batch up for auditions here in the Ballet club. The Auditions will be composed of both individual and group performances. First and foremost, before the auditions begin, each of you will be interviewed separately, after which you should do your stretching. We will then commence with the auditions. First we will see each of the individual performances you have prepared then we will have an activity in which you will have to follow Lisa," The moderator said, motioning to a tall girl behind her wearing a ballet outfit. "As she does varied ballet steps. Keep in mind; you are only the first batch auditioning, many more will follow. There are only 7 slots open and the training pool (people who made the cut by the skin of their teeth.) in total. Do your best."  
  
There was a ripple of murmurs from the girls after the moderator had spoken. Then, one by one, a club member lead the girls to an adjoining room where they were interviewed. Tea pulled on her ballet skirt, wondering if she would ever get in.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Ayane walked ahead of Kaiba when they neared the classroom where the chess try outs were to take place. Kaiba stared off at her. Ayane reached the classroom and poked her head in. There were people scattered all over the room and a teacher sitting on a desk in front. She and Kaiba entered the room. A boy with dark ruffled hair and glasses greeted them and asked them if they were here to try out for the chess team. Kaiba just raised his eyebrow and pointed t Ayane.  
  
"I'm trying out." Ayane said with a beam.  
  
"Great, just fill this out, and wait," the boy said handing her a sheet of paper. "We're just waiting for the chess boards; we'll begin in a few minutes." And with that the boy left to talk to some other people.  
  
Ayane looked from the paper, to Kaiba, then to her watch, then back to Kaiba. She turned to him.  
  
"Hey, um...... If you wanted to go, you could, I mean, if you had any other important things to do......" Ayane trailed off.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay, I want to see how good you really are." He smirked and sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
"Right......you think your sooo good at everything don't you." She said, smiling a bit and tilting her head one bit to the side.  
  
"I don't think I'm good, I know I'm good." He said snidely.  
  
Ayane gave a small laugh. "Alright, I believe you." she said as she sat down beside him.  
  
Kaiba watched as she started filling out the form that was given. She didn't notice this. His blue eyes examined her from head to toe, then his eyes went to her face. He smirked.  
  
When Ayane was finished, she looked over at Kaiba who now looked very bored. She leaned her fingers close to his ear and snapped them. This shook him a bit and he glared at her.  
  
"What? I was just trying to wake you up." Ayane smiled. "I wasn't asleep." He said curtly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Ryou shook a bit when he heard his number being called. He slowly faced front. He was quickly blinded by the lights that were focused onto the stage. He looked to see the same girl who had ushered them onto the stage waiting by stage left with a book in hand. Ryou walked over and she handed the book to him. He looked at the cover and found that it was William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream." The girl showed him a page and the lines he was supposed to read. A voice from the people observing told him to read through the lines first then signal when he was ready.  
  
(Ryou, do you know this play?)  
  
(Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can act the lead role!)  
  
(But you're just reading it.)  
  
(I-I....)  
  
(Who's your character anyway?)  
  
(Lysander, he's talking to his, um,er.....lover in this line.)  
  
(Then no problem! Act like your talking to your "friend" *laughs a little*)  
  
(It's not that easy you know, she's not exactly standing in front of me.)  
  
(Ahh my simple minded Hikari, you forget you have a Yami.)  
  
(What are you going to do?)  
  
(Let's get your fair maiden in here. *laughs*)  
  
There was a small glow from the ring that was visible only to Ryou, Ayane immediately appeared across the stage from him. Ryou's eyes widened but Ayane didn't seem to be confused. Ryou squinted his eyes a little, it was her that was for sure, she looked a bit faded but it was because of the lights blinding him. Ayane was standing up, smiling and looking around, not moving from her spot. She then faced Ryou, gave a smile and an inaudible laugh and resumed looking around.  
  
(B-bakura?)  
  
(What? It'll help you.)  
  
(What? Is she- I mean, Is it really-Wha?)  
  
(That's just a little projection I edited from your memory.)  
  
(A-alright.)  
  
Ryou took a deep breath. He gave a signal that he was ready. The girl who had handed him the book told him to go to center stage. He walked, heading toward center stage and the hologram of Ayane, which actually didn't look like a hologram but a real person. The hologram gave him a nod and a smile, just as he was given the signal to start.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath as he faced Ayane and got into character. (As much as he could anyway.)  
  
"O, take the sense, sweet of my innocence! Love takes the meaning of love's conference! I mean that my heart, unto yours is knit! So that but one heart we can make of it; two bosoms interchained with an oath, so then two bosoms in a single trot. Then by your side, no bed-room me deny, for lying so, Hermia, I do not lie."  
  
(A/N: I forgot what these lines mean so don't give me hell about it or anything.)  
  
Ryou stopped and saw the hologram slowly fade. He faced front but still couldn't see the small audience because the lights were still on his face. A voice thanked him and told him to go back to his place in the back. Somewhere in the nearly emotionless tone of that voice, he could detect that the owner was somewhat impressed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Kaiba watched from the back of the room as the try-outs commenced. The room was deathly quiet, only hearing the small "ting" of the timer as a player finished his or her move. Kaiba was watching as Ayane move her bishop after much thought. She had small smile on her face, but she didn't speak. Kaiba smirked because he could see what was going to happen. A few more moves and Ayane had her opponent in a checkmate. Her third one, he thought.  
  
Ayane smiled a little and faced her opponent. They shook hands and a club member ushered her opponent to another table with a different player, waiting to face him. Ayane watched and sighed. There were people walking all over to take notes on clip boards. Nothing was really easy when someone was watching you. She looked up from her position and saw Kaiba staring at her. She gave him a grin, he just frowned back. Ayane laughed inwardly a little.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Yugi was wondering around the school, lost because he had no plan whatsoever on what club to join. He kept rereading his list but nothing came to him. Not conscious of where his feet had taken him, he found himself in front of a classroom door, had he walked any more he would've bumped straight into it.  
  
"I have to watch where I'm going." Yugi mumbled to himself.  
  
He was about to walk away in the opposite direction when the door opened and a girl just a little taller than him popped out.  
  
"Hi! Are you here to join the Historians club?" The girl asked in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Uh-well, not really....." Yugi trailed off, not knowing how to react to the energy the girl had in her voice.  
  
"What? Aww, c'mon, just try it, I betcha you'll like it!" The girl said and dragged Yugi into the rectangular shaped classroom.  
  
"Hey Jack! I found someone else who wants to be in the club!" The girl piped up to a boy much taller than both Yugi and her combined.  
  
The boy turned from where he was standing and eyed Yugi. He had hay colored hair and sharp eyes. He smiled at Yugi.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Historians club, all you need to do is have an interview and we'll see if we can accept you." Jack said kindly.  
  
"Ahh.....I sort of- well, uhm you see, uhm, okay, I'll try out." Yugi said with an inaudible sigh. Might as well give it a shot, he thought.  
  
"Alright then, the girl who dragged you in here is named Ina, I'm Jack. Ina will show you to your interviewer." Jack said, before turning his back on both of them.  
  
Yugi sighed as Ina led him to a girl with a clipboard in one of the very front desks. He looked and saw people in the middle of or finishing up their interviews. Yugi gulped. He just realized he wasn't the best one when it came to History.  
  
(Don't worry Yugi, I'll help you!)  
  
(What? How?)  
  
(I was a Pharaoh! I'm history itself!)  
  
(Alright, whatever you say.)  
  
[A/N: I know somewhere down the road Yami lost his memories, but I haven't watched that yet! Bear with me.]  
  
Yugi stopped just as Ina had stopped walking. They had reached the girl with the clipboard. Ina told her that Yugi was to be interviewed. The girl nodded a few times and motioned Yugi to sit on the seat beside her. After, Ina left and the interview began.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Yugi Mutoh."  
  
"Section?"  
  
"2-A"  
  
"UPL student?"  
  
"Uhm, no."  
  
"Alright, why did you decide to join this club?"  
  
"Uh, well.....because I think History...is...very interesting." Yugi said slowly. What he really wanted to say was because there was a girl who practically dragged him in here.  
  
"Uh huh. Do you think History is important?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, because......because History is our past, it helps us learn where we are today, why we are where we are and it teaches us to learn from the mistakes of those that came before us. It's also a saying....that....that one cannot reach his future without first knowing his past." Yugi said, trying his best to remember what he had learnt a long time ago about the importance of History.  
  
"Okay, yes, well, here's the tricky part, name a country, nation or place, and tell me everything historical, geographical or cultural that you know about it." Yugi gulped. His eyes showed nervousness. Finally he managed to choke out a reply. "Uhm, excuse me, can, um Egypt be the place?"  
  
"Yes of course, go ahead."  
  
Yugi could feel Yami smile wildly and give out a "Yes!" in his mind.  
  
(Yugi, I can tell, this is going to be fun......)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Ayane stood up from her seat. The moderator had told her and some other people that they could go already if they wanted. She walked over to where Kaiba was looking bored. She stood in front of him and he looked up. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm done now. Let's go." She said, smiling.  
  
Kaiba stood up and exited the classroom, Ayane trailing behind him. They didn't talk for a moment. Ayane picked up her pace and caught up with him.  
  
"So, it's your turn now." She beamed.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Your turn, just go to the club room you want to try out for." Ayane said.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked, tone unreadable and eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, well, if you don't want me too......"Ayane trailed off.  
  
"Do whatever you want." Kaiba said bluntly.  
  
Ayane didn't know how to read this. She thought and then assumed he really didn't want her there. Of course, when did he ever want anyone with him? Ayane just sighed.  
  
"Alright, see you in class then." She said. She turned the other way, heading for the Debate Hall, where the auditions for the debate team were being held.  
  
Kaiba didn't turn to look. He could hear her footsteps moving further and further away. He wanted to curse himself for not being clearer with his words. He looked around. No one. He was all alone again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Ryou had finally stopped shaking, just as the last person was being called up to read a part in another play. His heart rate became normal again and he had finally begun to relax. He listened to the last person go up in center and deliver his lines. Afterwards, he heard a voice from the audience talk.  
  
"Alright, thank you everyone. We will now commence the second part of the audition. This will be group acting. Each of you will go by number. You will all act once then when I say stop, it'll be the next person's turn to add on something. The situation is 'The Best Duelist in the world' Wait, who came up with this? Ahh, no matter, anyway, number one! You are a new rising star with an extremely big ego who thinks he is the best duelist in the world. Number Two! You are an old woman who believes that experience is what counts. Number three! You are a complaining teacher who keeps ranting about how your students won't pay attention because they're fighting about who's the best duelist. Number four! You are the current world champion who just got his deck stolen, Number five! You are a psychotic acting duelist who believes he is the greatest and will smash anyone who dares face him. Number six! You are a fanatic of duel monsters that worships the ground the world champion steps on. Number seven! You are one of number three's students with a big mouth and bad attitude; you also think you're the best duelist of all time. I'll give you a minute to get into character." The voice said.  
  
Ryou thought for a moment, all he had to do was act like Bakura, but considering his personality that wouldn't be easy. He closed his eyes and pondered on what to do. Just then, Ryou heard a familiar voice.  
  
(May I offer my assistance Ryou?)  
  
(I don't know Bakura......)  
  
(Aww, come on Hikari, let Yami have some fun.)  
  
(Don't hurt anyone.....)  
  
(When have I ever-)  
  
(I have a long list Bakura.)  
  
(Oh alright, fine I won't hurt any of those pathetic mortals.)  
  
(*sigh* Okay, you can take over here.)  
  
(*laughs* This is going to be fun.....)  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Yugi, or rather Yami, had just finished spilling everything he knew about Egypt to the interviewer, who know, was taking down notes furiously on her clipboard. Yugi could feel Yami give his trademark grin. He could tell the interviewer was impressed.  
  
"Well," The girl said, finally putting her clipboard down. "I'm impressed. How'd you know so much about Egypt?"  
  
"I-I have a really close friend who used to live there, he, he tells me stories about it." Yugi said.  
  
"Uh hmm, well then, you sure do have a good memory." The girl complimented.  
  
Yugi laughed a bit nervously.  
  
"Well then, Yugi Mutoh right? Well you can go now; the results of who got in will be posted either at the end of the day or tomorrow. Arigato for your time." The girl said.  
  
Yugi nodded and started to walk out of the door. As he found himself wondering the halls once again, he began to think.  
  
(Yugi?)  
  
(Yes Yami?)  
  
(If you were accepted, would you join?)  
  
(Oh, the club?)  
  
(Yeah.)  
  
(I guess so, if there's no where else to go.)  
  
(Well where else is there to go?)  
  
(I'll see Yami.....I'll see.)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
Tea breathed hard. The auditions were tiring. The interviewers were intimidating and everything else was just plain hard. She put her ballet shoes back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She needed a drink. She looked at her watch; the bell for recess would ring any minute now, not like it really mattered. When it was a club fair, there really wasn't any solid schedule. She looked at her list, which ones to try next?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Joey and Tristan were walking together around the school.  
  
"So which club did you want to try out for Joey?"  
  
"Ahh, not important, how bout you?"  
  
"I'm not telling until you are." Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah fine, well I'll go now." He said heading to whatever club he decided to try out for.  
  
Tristan just shrugged as he made his way to where the try outs for his club were taking place, the gym.  
  
Joey looked before heading off to where he wanted to go. Where was Tristan off to? He just shrugged and headed off to his destination. A few floors later, he had reached the Culinary Arts room or just plain, the cooking room. He opened the door and saw lots of people already inside. He ran a hand through his blond hair.  
  
"Man, I never thought I'd end up here." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Tristan meanwhile was in the guy's locker room putting on some high tops. He couldn't believe that he was trying out for the basketball team. He had been practicing all weekend. He had read somewhere that sports was one way to impress a girl, and of course, he'd go to just about any measures to impress a certain girl.  
  
"Just you wait Serenity." He mumbled to himself as he finished tying up his shoe lace.  
  
"Hey Taylor! You ready yet?" A voice yelled from the locker room's door.  
  
Tristan shook and nearly fell of the bench he was stepping on.  
  
"Uhh, yeah! Just give me five seconds." He yelled back.  
  
Tristan took in one last deep breath before standing up and running into the gym. There, many students were already lined up doing some warm up exercises. He stepped somewhere near the end of the line and started mimicking what they were doing. After 10 minutes or so, the coach blew a whistle.  
  
"Alright everyone listen up! Right now there are only 4 slots open for the actual varsity team so I want you to give it all you've got or you're going to end up either in the training pool or in the readers club." The coach said with a thick, tough voice.  
  
Some of the students laughed at the latter part but Tristan just cringed.  
  
"Alright, first we'll see if any of you have any actual talent." The coach said, spinning one ball on his finger.  
  
"Who wants to volunteer?" He asked.  
  
For some weird reason, everyone but Tristan had an innate instinct to take one step back. Tristan suddenly gawked and looked at everyone, then at the coach who had a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright ehh...." The coach trailed off, looking at a list a boy, whom Tristan recognized as the captain of the Basketball team, was showing him. "Taylor! Up in front!"  
  
Tristan's suddenly fell Anime style then stood back up quickly. He walked up to the coach who threw him an orange basketball. He looked at it, then at the coach who pointed to a marked area by the ring. (It's the place you stand on when you're doing a free throw.) He walked over.  
  
"Shoot, or rather try to hit the ring at least Taylor." The coach said.  
  
Tristan closed his eyes and mumbled to himself. He then focused on the ring, jumped up and shot the ball. His, and everyone else's eyes followed it closely as it flew nearer and nearer to the ring.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
R.J: Hahh! Finished!  
  
Bakura: No it's not!  
  
R.J: Well that's all I want to write right now.  
  
Yami: *Is giving a long lecture on Egypt* And after that year the council of High- Kaiba: Shut up already Yami! It's been 3 hours.  
  
Yami: Yeah well, I have a lot to talk about, it's been 3 thousand years.....  
  
R.J: But anyway, you guys think I should write more?  
  
Ryou: Yes.  
  
Yugi: Yes.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever you want.  
  
Yami: Don't make me look bad.  
  
Bakura: As long as it makes you suffer then Yes! Bwahahahaha!  
  
R.J: Curse all of you. Fine then, here's the rest of the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Kaiba quickly finished the test paper given to the people who wanted to get into the Science club. Even though he was a UPL student and the top student in his batch, he opted to try out normally anyway. Just another way to show people how much better he was than them. He smirked to himself as he walked away from the classroom. Science was the closest thing to any interest he had, there wasn't any dueling club (hey, he and Joey have something in common!) and of course he wanted to be an honor student so he just decided to try out.  
  
He looked at his watch while walking to nowhere in particular. Recess would begin any minute and Auditions and try-outs would stop temporarily. He decided to walk outside, ignoring the mass of students crowding the halls. He got to the outside grounds which were fairly deserted, probably because everyone else was still inside. He slowly walked to the tree (you know, the tree, the only tree I've ever mentioned in this story?) and was surprised to see Ayane sitting there quietly, closing her eyes. He walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" She asked, opening her eyes and turning her head.  
  
"It was too crowded inside." He stated with his usual coldness.  
  
"Oh, okay. So which club did you try out for?" She asked.  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah right, none of my business right?" She asked with a laugh. "Still trying out for the Debate team?" He smirked, giving the atmosphere a temperature drop.  
  
"Yeah, the auditions resume after recess." She said, closing her eyes again.  
  
"Do you like doing that?" He asked with a hint of arrogance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Closing your eyes."  
  
"Yeah, it helps me relax." She laughed a little.  
  
For a while there was total silence. Kaiba just kept looking at her, his eyes examining her face. He felt his hand twitch a bit. Loosing all pride he had, he raised his hand up and began to stroke her hair (Oh what were you thinking?) behind her ear. His fingers running through the soft hair, he smiled.  
  
"You like doing that?" She asked with a small laugh.  
  
He didn't stop. "Yeah, you have a problem?"  
  
"Mmm, no, I like it." She said.  
  
Kaiba smiled and continued to stroke her hair for the rest of recess period, which, sadly, seemed too short. Pretty soon the bell rang and Ayane stood up, as much as she didn't want too. She faced Kaiba.  
  
"So, are you gonna try-out for another club? I'm going to the debate hall." She said cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, have fun." He smirked.  
  
Ayane raised her eyebrow. "Right....." She trailed off. Before she went away though, she leaned over and gave Kaiba a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"I hope you get in to wherever you tried out for." She smiled before she ran off to the building.  
  
Kaiba was silent. He didn't move his hand to his cheek. His was aware all of a sudden, of how hard his heart was beating. He didn't know why. He walked back to the school building, thinking about what Ayane had done, and somehow, wishing he could return the favor.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
R.J: Okay, I'm finished, nobody complains!  
  
Bakura: That's it? You added one page?  
  
Yami: Hehe, you know I didn't think anyone was capable of developing love for you Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Watch your mouth Puzzle boy.  
  
R.J: Well actually, girls give kisses on the cheek even to their friends right, that's what I wanted to show, that it really wasn't a sign of love, not totally anyway.  
  
Bakura: Wow, you're a weird writer kid.  
  
R.J: Shut up snow boy.  
  
Bakura: What did you say?!  
  
R.J: Oh you heard me.........  
  
Tea: Now, now, we must not fight! Friendship will make us strong and-  
  
Bakura: Can it Air head!  
  
Tea: *Starts to cry and runs to Yami but instead, ran into Seto because she couldn't see because of all the tears.*  
  
Seto: *Is knocked down.*  
  
Bakura Aww, isn't that sweet. *Laughs*  
  
R.J: *Looks at the sight and twitches* Grr.....just leave a review everyone, I've got some killing to do. *heads for Bakura*  
  
(j/k)  
  
Yugi: Okay, oh well, here are some other things R.J wanted to say, but seeing as she's busy. *Looks at piece of paper* Say in your reviews how long you want the chapters to be and she's sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy.  
  
R.J: Hey, I just remembered, it's my birthday today!  
  
Kaiba: Really?  
  
R.J: Yeah, and I'll have fun on the next chapter, because I still have some *things* to do. ^_^ 


	11. Club fair part II the magic tree LOL

R.J: Bwahahahahaha! Yay, I'm back with another chapter!  
  
Bakura: Are we done playing pin the tail on the Yami now?  
  
R.J: Yes, wasn't my party fun?! ^_^  
  
Yugi: I thought so.  
  
Ryou: It was cool.  
  
Yami: My back hurts.  
  
R.J: Fine, fine, we won't play pin the tail on the Yami next time.  
  
Bakura: So where is your sick mind taking the story this time?  
  
R.J: Oh, you'll see..................  
  
Kaiba: R.J doesn't own YGO or anything related like the tcg and characters.  
  
Bakura: In fact the only things she owns are her OCs! And her deck, which is pathetic by the way.  
  
R.J: Hey! I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers, I appreciate all your reviews very much!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ayane reached the debate hall where people were already gathering. Many of the people were sophomores like herself, and freshmen. Ayane gave a nervous sigh. With all these people trying out, would she even have a chance at getting in? She was told that there would only be 11 people accepted, and only 1 varsity member was allowed per year level, except for seniors and juniors. (As in the varsity team composes of one freshman, one sophomore, 5 juniors and 3 seniors.)  
  
As she stepped inside the cold room, she could feel eyes on her. What kind of auditions would be held for a debate team? They were divided into groups of four and were told that each group would go up to the front where they would have an impromptu interview. Much to Ayane's surprise, her group went first.  
  
Slowly, each of them walked up front, the only place where there was light, very bright ones. The rest of the place was just dark; you could barely see who was even interviewing you.  
  
"Good morning," A voice from in front of them said. "Thank you for having chosen this club. Let me explain how the auditions will commence. Each of you will be asked questions requesting for your opinion. Give your opinion and we will question it, you will then have to defend your opinion the best way possible. Stuttering and using slang will be a minus on your part and will not improve your chances of getting in. Understood? Good, alright, ahh, yes, you will go first..............Ms. Kinoshi?  
  
"Yes?" Ayane replied.  
  
"Full name please."  
  
"Ayane Kinoshi."  
  
"Section 2-a, UPL student and new to Domino High, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Hmm, your grades are impressive, but let's see if you can talk as well as you think."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alright, let's start, first question. Why would you or would you not be angry if a rock dropped from no where and hit you on the head?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Somewhere in another room, Ryou was feeling the same kind of nervousness Ayane was. He was in his soul room, sitting with his legs pulled close to his chest, hoping Bakura would not mess this one up.  
  
Bakura had a confident air on him. He wasn't going to mess this one up! He was Ryou's other, darker, taller, and in his opinion, better side. Quietly, while telling himself how great he was, he listened to the other people who were to suppose to go before him.  
  
"Hahahaha! Don't even bother trying to beat me! I am the future of duel monsters itself! Rising star and future world champion! I'm a genius and none of you will ever beat me! Bwahahahaha! That world champion? He's nothing without his little tricks and-"  
  
"Stop. Next person."  
  
"Ehh! All you youngin's are just dreamin! Back in mah day, we didn't have no fancy duelin rings or duelin disks! We had to live on pure talent! We didn't have no con flabed tricks and such! It's experience that counts in the end! Wha, I remembuh when I was in a tournament in 1642! I had to-" "Stop. Next person."  
  
"Dueling, dueling, dueling, that's all my students talk about these days! No one cares about classic literature anymore, or the fine points of Algebra, it's just who won this tournament, and who got that rare card. It's driving me insane! I'm a teacher, I'm supposed to teach math, science, but how can I when all my students talk about is cards! I mean-"  
  
"Stop. Next Person."  
  
"All of you just shut up! I am the world champion and you can't change that! Wait? Where the hell is my deck?! Ack, no no! Where is it! I can't be world champion without it! Ahh, my precious monsters, gone forever! But wait! I'm still the world champion, I still have power! Yes, I am still the greatest! I am-"  
  
"Stop. Next person."  
  
Ryou took a deep breath. It was Bakura's turn now. Ryou prayed that he still remembered what to do.  
  
"Fools! All of you, pathetic mortals! Bow down to me, your superior! Bwahahahaha! Why you ask? For I am the greatest duelist ever to land on the face of this forsaken planet! My powers far surpass yours! Anyone of you dare face me? I shall kill you with my left hand and crush your remains with my right! For I am the greatest, most powerful and most feared of all time. Hahahahahaha-"  
  
"Stop. Next person."  
  
Bakura growled a bit. How dare someone interrupt him in the middle of his "great" speech? He could feel Ryou trying to calm him down. With an angry sigh, he switched back with his Hikari. Ryou shook a bit, but soon regained his composure. He watched his group mate who was playing the "fanatic" come up in front and act his own part out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Ayane took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, first of all I would be angry, no doubt about that. A rock hit me on the head and like it or not, it probably did some damage. More than anger though, I would probably wonder how a rock would drop from seemingly no where and hit me on the head." She finished.  
  
"But like it or not, no one threw it at you. What's the point of being angry?"  
  
"Well, like it or not, it hit me on the head. I think that's what matters most. It doesn't matter if I know who threw it at me, I have the right to be angry. I'd probably throw it back to the sky if I didn't know that it would just fall back down." Ayane said, feeling more relaxed. Talking back to people, this was her kind of club.  
  
"Hmm, very good. Next question, what is your opinion on Homosexuality?"  
  
(A/N: I don't mean to or even want to offend anybody! If you are a bit touchy on the subject, just skip the part okay? Okay, don't go flaming me now ^_^)  
  
"I don't think people should be prosecuted because of it. I admit, it might strike us as strange at first, but in truth we are sometimes just afraid because Homosexuality is different. Sometimes we forget that those people are still human beings. They still have rights and they are still the same as us."  
  
"But most of the time, this is not accepted in our society."  
  
"That is just proof that our Society isn't perfect. I mean, it's just plain wrong. Being Homosexual is part of those people's identity and in a free country; we have a right to be who we are." Ayane defended though she was shaking inside.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Tristan's eyes followed the orange ball of rubber as it made its way nearer and nearer the basketball court. The ball seemed to fly as it slowly glided through the air, hitting the court board (oh you know, that thing behind the ring?) teetering on the metal ring, and finally falling in, swooshing past and into the net, then falling with a thud back to the ground.  
  
All eyes turned to Tristan. If he could, he was sure he would have stared at himself too. He had made the shot! The coach shot him a big smile. Tristan shook himself from his astounded trance and beamed.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like Taylor here is Mr. Talent, or Mr. Lucky, in any case, good job Taylor! Get back in line." The coach said.  
  
Tristan stepped back in his place where the boys around him patted him on the shoulder and either congratulated him or told him that he was really lucky. Tristan didn't say anything through all this. He was oblivious to the fact that other boys had started trying to take their free throws. All he could do was smile in a weird fashion.  
  
"There might be something to this basketball stuff after all............."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Ryou and the rest of his group finally faced the last part of the audition, individual and impromptu acting. He twiddled his fingers nervously. This was his most feared part of the audition. He quietly listened as a girl from his group was called out. He could hear a deep voice from the audience.  
  
"Listen here. You are an average looking woman who is currently talking to another woman who claims your husband is getting friendly with her. She's the, you know, big breasted, perfect hair type who dresses really high and low, if you know what I mean, she claims your husband will be leaving you soon. You two are in a fancy restaurants, how can you tell her off without creating a commotion? Act the part out."  
  
Ryou gulped a bit. If he were that girl his mind would go blank. He twiddled his fingers nervously wondering what horrid scene awaited him. As he pondered on the possibilities of his misfortune, he didn't hear his name being called out.  
  
"Mr.Bakura!"  
  
Ryou shook and turned vigorously. The girl had just finished and was now staring at him. Ryou realized that he must have been called out to a hundred times already. It was finally his turn. He slowly stepped onto center stage where a drama club member was waiting. Ryou looked, or at least tried to look into the audience, he could make out someone reading something from a roll of paper.  
  
"Number 5, you are a rich, handsome, confident guy who wants to court this girl. The girl is the shy, conservative type....................and she just got kicked out from a convent. Her dad is a strict retired general. How will you approach her and get her to like you without being killed by her father?"  
  
Ryou didn't move for a while. His gaze traveled around, hoping to find a big door somewhere that said exit. The go signal was given. He didn't know what to do, his mind blacked out on him.  
  
This was hell.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Ayane stepped out of the debate hall, glad she was in one piece. She sighed, that audition really took it out if her, whatever IT was. She walked through the halls of the school. Most of them were empty. She knew auditions were still going on. She took the list of clubs from her bag and looked it over.  
  
"Drama club auditions are............... in the auditorium." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Quietly, she walked through the halls and corridors, making her way to the auditorium. She wondered around for a while, then gave up because she was now, lost, again. She was just passing what was supposedly the Culinary Arts Center, when it's door opened and Joey stepped out.  
  
"Joey?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, w-what, A-ayane! What are you doing here?" He stuttered, surprised.  
  
"I'm a bit lost, you?"  
  
"Well, I sorta, I, uh, I.........." Joey trailed off.  
  
"You sort of.........what? Ayane asked curiously.  
  
Joey took out a deep breath. "I tried out for the Culinary Arts Club. Go ahead, laugh if you want, I know it's stupid." He said, expecting a barrage or at least a fit of giggles from Ayane, but none came.  
  
"Oh, that's cool." Ayane smiled.  
  
"You-you don't think it's funny?" Joey as ked uncertainly, straightening up.  
  
"Not really, I think it's sort of cool." Ayane smiled as she nodded.  
  
"If I told Tristan any of that, he would be dying of laughter right now." Joey said out loud.  
  
"Come to think of it, what club did Tristan try out for?"  
  
"Ahh beats me, he disappeared a long time ago." Joey replied.  
  
"Oh, so which club you trying out for next?" Ayane asked.  
  
"The computer club."  
  
At this Ayane stifled a little laugh.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that, I didn't imagine you as the techy type, you know." "Hey, that club gets to play lots of video games ya know!" Joey said.  
  
"Mmm, I guess so." Ayane nodded.  
  
"Anyway, so where you off to?"  
  
"The auditorium, you wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure! C'mon, I'll show you." Joey said as he and Ayane went down a nearby staircase.  
  
The two entered a different building, through some corridors, past three stair cases and down a hall. Pretty soon, the large glass and wood frames of the Auditorium doors came into view. As Joey and Ayane approached it, people started to come out. Among those people were Ryou, innocent Ryou, who was looking paler than usual, and that's saying a lot.  
  
"Ryou? Gosh, oh, what happened to you?" Ayane asked, concerned, running over to him.  
  
"Bakura! What happened, you look like the life was taken out of you or something." Joey said.  
  
"I think it was, Joey." Ryou mumbled quietly.  
  
Ayane frowned and led her friend to some nearby chairs. Ryou sat down. He couldn't believe how auditions could take it out of you so fast. The last part was the worst. He was a stuttering wreck; he went as white as a ghost, the lights made him dizzy.  
  
"Are you gonna be alright Bakura?" Joey asked.  
  
"Uh..........yeah, I am uh- I mean will be............" Ryou trailed off.  
  
"Well, I better go now, the computer room's still a bit of a walk from here." Joey said, waving as he ran off.  
  
Ayane smiled and waved, then turned his attention back to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, are you alright?" Ayane asked.  
  
Ryou locked eyes with her and he felt all his blood circulate normally again. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, the audition was just so, it takes a lot out of you know." Ryou smiled.  
  
"Yeah, your making me feel like not auditioning anymore." Ayane laughed.  
  
"No, no, I'm sure you'd do fine, I don't do to well with stages." Ryou sighed.  
  
"Hmm, you'll get over it." Ayane smiled.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, so anyway which club do you want to try out for next?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'll just sleep in the homeroom class until the day is over." He joked.  
  
Ayane gave a smile.  
  
"Why don't you go to the Math club?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Might as well give it a shot..........." Ayane shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I guess so, but what's the point in trying out? It's an academic club so UPL students don't need to try out."  
  
"Oh, I guess your right."  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know, why don't you tr out for the computer club?"  
  
"Huh? Isn't that where Joey went?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Ayane gushed.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not that good with technology, it'll usually end up broken in my hands." Ryou laughed nervously, remembering that one time he had tried out a duel disk and it ended up looking like scrap metal.  
  
"Come on, please?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess so, only because you pushed." Ryou said with a small smile.  
  
"Yay thanks Ryou, I'll make it up to you, I promise!"  
  
The two sat up and started making their way to the computer rooms. While walking, Ryou was pondering on somethings. He kept picking at the lower buttons of his uniforms in an unconcious fit. A little before they reached the computer rooms, he finally spoke.  
  
"Hey, Ayane?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I know how you can make it up to me." He laughed.  
  
She laughed quietly. "Okay, let's hear it."  
  
"Why don't we go to the sports club down town this weekend and we can play tennis or badminton? I haven't done that in quite a while." Ryou smiled.  
  
"Oh,uhm ahh, sure I-I guess." Ayane suddenly blushed and began to bump her two index fingers together.  
  
Ryou raised his eyebrow nervously. "Ayane? Anything wrong?"  
  
"What? Ahh, no, of course not." She smiled.  
  
Ryou gave her a strange look. He shrugged the feeling off.  
  
/Ryou's thoughts/ //Ayane's thoughts//  
  
/I wonder what's wrong? Maybe she doesn't like me, no that's not it, but........./  
  
//I don't know how to play tennis!//  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Tristan staggered onto the bench and plopped down on it with a big sigh of releif. He had no idea basketball tryouts were so tiring. His face, along with his clothes was drenched in sweat. He was so tired that he didn't notice the person that cast a long shadow over him.  
  
"Hey, Taylor right?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, Tristan Taylor." Tristan said, looking up.  
  
"Name's Rod. I play the point guard of the team." The boy replied, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Okay........."Tristan trailed off.  
  
"I got to admit, Tristan "Mr.Talent" Taylor, you're pretty good, one of the few who actually have a chance at making the team."  
  
"What? Wow, thanks."  
  
"So tell me, why you here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why'd you decide to try out for the team?"  
  
"This isn't one of those trick interviews is it?" Tristan questioned, eyeing Rod.  
  
"Nah, we don't do it here, maybe if you wanna go out and try for the science club, but here as long as you got what it takes, your in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, tell me, why are you here?"  
  
"Well, you see there's this girl and-"  
  
"You wanna impress her, I get it, well, and every one of us has different reasons."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I tried out for the team in my freshman year, I didn't make it though, but I really wanted to get in, because my friends would call me a loser if I didn't, so I talked to the coach and I told him I'd train everyday, blah blah blah, he put me in the training pool and sometime after summer he decided to put me in the team, and now, here I am Junior year, holding the record for youngest MVP awardee."  
  
"Wow, really? That's cool!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'd bet you could take the title if you worked hard enough."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll most likely impress whoever girl you have your eye on." Rod said, before leaving to talk to some other people.  
  
Tristan grinned to himself.  
  
"Youngest MVP huh? Serenity, I'll show you I'm as good as anyone else there, maybe even better." He muttered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Kaiba was walking through the halls, not really knowing where he wanted to go, and not really caring. He kept walking for a little while longer until he could hear footsteps behind him. He sharply turned his head and was horrified to see the familiar crowd of over-obsessive fan girls thundering towards him.  
  
"There he is girls!"  
  
"Shit!" Kaiba cursed, not bothering to hide his annoyed and aggravated tone.  
  
He then proceeded to run as fast as his legs could carry him. His eyes darted from one room to another, hoping for some form of escape as he passed through corridors and corridors. His eyes finally found the one place they couldn't get him. He quickly did a right turn and ran into the boy's washroom. He heard the footsteps stop and voices began to murmur. Kaiba then slapped his forehead and locked the door, just as the doorknob began to jiggle.  
  
"These girls don't know where to stop." Kaiba said in disbelief and disgust.  
  
The door knob began to jiggle some more. Kaiba glared at it and started to walk to the farthest part of the bathroom from the door. He didn't care if anyone needed to use the particular bathroom he was in right now, he just hoped he didn't have to stay in it for that long.  
  
Kaiba gave an exasperated sigh. You think a guy, who's been through a whole mess of evil step fathers; stolen souls and God cards would be able to handle this kind of thing. His eyes stared off into space as a flashback came to him. A horrible flash back.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kaiba cursed profusely under his breath as he ran at full speed from the crowd of girls chasing after him. This everyday routine was getting to tiring. He ran for a bit more until he was convinced he had forced himself to run a 400m dash. After which he decided to stop. His abrupt halt took the girls by surprise and they stopped about 4 feet from him.  
  
"Look, you girls have been running after me for the past three weeks. Give it a rest and just stay away from me because I will never give a second thought to any one of you. So just take your obsessive little heads elsewhere like the city dump or something." Kaiba sneered coldly at all of them.  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute then a girl suddenly began to squeal in delight, as if she had just won the lottery. Kaiba eyed her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I-I actually got his actual voice recorded in my recorder!" The girl gushed, then proceeded to squeal while raising a silver tape recorder in the air.  
  
All the girls crowded around her and began squealing out "OMG!"s and "What?! Really?!"s. Kaiba thought they had forgotten about him so he started to move away slowly.  
  
"Wait girls the real things getting away!" One of the girls exclaimed.  
  
All the girls turned to him and charged at him. He tried to run, but this time he did not escape.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Kaiba shook the evil memory away and turned to the doorknob which was still jiggling.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ayane walked out of the computer room quietly, so she wouldn't disturb the people who were still trying out for the club. Joey had finished already because he started early, and Ryou was still inside. Ayane walked through the corridors; passing people along the way, all while she was remembering the last time she played tennis. She had given her brother a black eye.  
  
Ayane grimaced, then noticed something peculiar. A group of girls, were crowding around a door down the hall. She looked closer then noticed that the door was apparently locked.  
  
"Now that's strange." Ayane mumbled to herself.  
  
She listened, hoping to find out why they wanted to get in so much. A few seconds of eavesdropping made it clear.  
  
"Oh dear, hehe, looks like Kaiba got into a little sticky situation........." She trailed off.  
  
She then thought about a way to help him. Then with the loudest, girliest voice she could muster............  
  
"Oh my gosh, someone's giving out autographed posters of Seto Kaiba in the Chemistry Lab!"  
  
In a flash, the crowd dispersed and stampeded their way to the other building, where the chemistry lab was located. Not even noticing Ayane, who was quietly laughing to herself.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kaiba listened. Someone was giving away autographed posters of him?! Wait, he didn't remember signing any autographs. They must have been fake. He looked at the door, someone could still be there. He watched, the door knob stayed still but a knock was heard. Kaiba stared quizzically at the door.  
  
"Kaiba? Kaiba, it's me." He heard Ayane call from the other side.  
  
He didn't answer, still contemplating the thought that some of the fangirls might still be out there.  
  
"They're gone now, all of them, if that's what you're thinking." Ayane said, practically reading his mind.  
  
Kaiba then walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it. He opened it, to reveal Ayane standing there, arms behind her back and smiling brightly up at him. She then saw the inside of the room, blushed and then turned around on an impulse, she hadn't realized the room was a boy's bathroom.  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrow, walked out of the room and shut the door. As soon as he did, Ayane turned back to him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" He said coldly as both proceeded to walk.  
  
"Don't I get a thank you?" She asked.  
  
"Thank you." He said with an emotionless tone.  
  
Ayane stopped in her steps. She had more than half expected Kaiba to give a cold remark. Shaking her head from her daze, she ran to catch up with him.  
  
"You locked yourself in the bathroom huh?" Ayane asked.  
  
Kaiba glared at her. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey, it'll be lunch soon you know, are you trying out for any other club?" Ayane asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the Computer club." He said coldly.  
  
"Oh." Ayane said, just as the ear-splitting noise of the bell rang, signaling lunch.  
  
Ayane followed Kaiba, not really knowing where he was going. He ended up going to the tree.........again. He sat down there and stared off into space, Ayan just stood beside him.  
  
"Don't you ever eat?" Ayane questioned.  
  
"Of course I do." He said, a bit arrogantly.  
  
"So where? I mean I never see you in the cafeteria."  
  
"I don't like big crowds." He stated plainly and coldly.  
  
"Oh." Ayane said, looking up at the sky then sitting down.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Do you.........."  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you hate me?" Kaiba's eye grew, and he faced her. As always she was smiling. She had a strange small smile, and her eyes were deep. He looked hard at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you hate me? The way you always act, it, I guess, makes me wonder." She said in an unreadable tone.  
  
Kaiba took his hand and held her chin. He made her face him. His eyes were serious, her eyes were soft. Their faces were about 5 inches away from each other.  
  
"I could never hate you Ayane." He said.  
  
Ayane's eyes were large. She didn't say anything for a moment, then.........  
  
"Caterpillar."  
  
"Huh? What?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Caterpillar." Ayane said again, as she raised her hand to Kaiba's head, where she used her index finger and her thumb to flick off a caterpillar that had landed on Kaiba's head.  
  
Kaiba backed away instantly and started dusting off his head vigorously. He then stared at the caterpillar slowly crawling it's way away. He then breathed hard. He could hear someone laughing lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." She said.  
  
Kaiba just glared.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Kaiba looked at her.  
  
"Of course I did." He said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Ryou walked to the table where his friends were gathered. All but two.  
  
"Hey where's Ayane?" Ryou asked as he sat down on an empty chair.  
  
"I dunno, I thought she was with you Bakura." Joey replied while munching through a sub.  
  
"Maybe she's still in an audition." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, oh and come to think of it, I haven't seen Tristan either, what club did he try out for?" Tea asked.  
  
"Dunno, he wouldn't tell me." Joey shrugged.  
  
"Oh, so which clubs have you tried out for so far guys?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, well, the ballet club and the dance club for me." Tea said, while drinking out of a water bottle.  
  
"I tried out for the drama club and the computer club." Ryou said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Whoa! You did? Must've taken a lot of guts!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Ryou just smiled, nodded then replied. "I guess I had enough guts, I think." Inside his head, Ryou could hear Bakura laughing.  
  
"How about you Joey?" Tea asked.  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"I mean, what club did you try out for so far?"  
  
"Oh uhm........me? The computer club!" Joey stuttered.  
  
"How about the one before that?" Ryou inquired.  
  
"What? I mean, uhm...... I-I think, Yeah! Uhm, I forgot something, uh somewhere, I'm going!" He said as he stood up quickly and started to walk stiffly but quickly out of the canteen. Somehow, he just didn't feel comfortable to tell his friends he had tried out for the cooking club.  
  
"Alright........That was weird, Yugi?" Tea asked, turning to Yugi.  
  
"Me? I just tried out for the Historians Club and Video and Photography club." Yugi said, poking at his food. (Hey Ryou, I found out where your friend is!)  
  
"Really Yugi? You tried out for the Historians Club?" Tea asked, completely ignoring the fact that Ryou was now talking to himself.  
  
(Really? Where?)  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." Yugi said, blushing a bit.  
  
(Oooh, guess! C'mon, guess!)  
  
"Sooo, what they have you do?" Tea asked Yugi.  
  
(Uhm..... In an audition or try out?)  
  
"Oh, first there was some sort of interview." Yugi said.  
  
(Nooo......Guess again Ryou!)  
  
"Oh, so then what?" Tea asked.  
  
(Uhm, in the homeroom classroom?)  
  
"Then, the tricky part came, we had to name a place, country, or nation, and we had to say everything we knew about it."  
  
(Ryou, you're boring me, guess again?)  
  
"Cool! So I bet you picked Egypt huh?"  
  
(Uhm, somewhere in this room.)  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
(Do you THINK she's in this room? One more time.)  
  
"Well, I figured since it would be easier........" Tea trailed off.  
  
(Outside?)  
  
A puzzled look came on Yugi's face. "Huh? Why?"  
  
(Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Now guess WHO she's with!)  
  
"Well, since you have Yami to help you............" Tea said.  
  
(Some other guy?)  
  
"So you think I'll only pass if I have Yami to help me?" Yugi asked hurt. "Well, that's not how it works, and- and I'll prove it." Yugi said, as he stood up and walked away.  
  
(Yeah, that Kaiba guy...........)  
  
Tea blinked, then turned to Ryou. "Bakura? Do you know if anything's bother- "  
  
"I have to go somewhere!" Ryou exclaimed to no one as he jerked himself up and ran out the cafeteria.  
  
"What?" Tea asked herself, wondering why everyone was so weird lately.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Ayane and Kaiba sat there, under the tree, as if they were the only people in the world. As if everything else was invisible. Then Kaiba spoke.  
  
"That guy, you're always with him."  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"One of Yugi's friends."  
  
"Oh, Ryou, yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Do you like him?" Kaiba asked, his tone cold.  
  
"Oh........well, what do you mean?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Why are you so cold?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so cold?"  
  
"Because I'm not hot." He said smirking.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
R.J: Oh yes he is!  
  
Bakura: Pft! I can beat him anyday!  
  
Kaiba: Wanna bet?  
  
R.J: Hey, it's valentines already, wow!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but by the time you upload this chapter..........  
  
R.J: Details, details! Anyway, like I was saying, Seto is so too hot, plus he's cold too! Ahh, see that's why he is so uhm, what's the word?  
  
Kaiba: Perfect?  
  
R.J: Yeah! I love you so much! *Hugs him*  
  
Bakura: I bet I have more fans than you!  
  
Kaiba: Bring it on!  
  
R.J: Well come to think of it, Bakura is kind of-  
  
Yugi: No don't say it, it's still not valentines day!  
  
Bakura: I have more fans!  
  
Kaiba: In your demented psychotic dreams!  
  
R.J: Uh, guys?  
  
Bakura: I know, let's let the readers decide!  
  
R.J: What? Aww, I don't want to have to put them through your arguments.........  
  
Joey: A Valentine's poll, that would be interesting. A cold, arrogant CEO, or a psychotic thousand year old spirit, wow............  
  
R.J: Well, to you readers, if you want to, go ahead and vote, who really has more fans Bakura or Kaiba? Oh, and if you like, you could also give any of the characters a valentine or what, anyway back to the story.........  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"Your fangirls seem to say different." Ayane teased.  
  
"Ayane, don't mention those be crazed lunatics to me ever again." He glared.  
  
A laugh.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know what Kaiba?" She laughed.  
  
"What?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"Before, I went to an all girl school, so I didn't get to know any boys at all."  
  
"You must've been very happy." Kaiba said in an unreadable tone.  
  
"I guess, I used to be so uncomfortable around guys." Ayane said, scratching her head and laughing.  
  
"..................."  
  
"But you know what?" She continued. "I don't feel that way anymore. Not with you, it actually feels nice to be with you." She smiled at him.  
  
Kaiba didn't know what to say. Inside is head was spinning, so instead of making it worse wit words, he just put his arms around Ayane's waist and pulled her close. It was weird, but, whenever these moments came, he always for got who he was. He always forgot that he was one of the best duelists in the world, he always forgot that he was the CEO of a multinational corporation, he always forgot all his pride.  
  
"The feeling's a bit mutual." He murmured to her, even if his tone was still a bit cold.  
  
She laughed quietly. "How come I have a feeling when we get out of under this tree, nothing would have ever happened?"  
  
"Because I'm a cold person remember?" Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, "Ayane said. " This is a magic tree." She laughed like a little kid.  
  
Kaiba smiled, a real smile, though she didn't see it. He wished this time would never end, he wished he didn't have to leave his Magic Tree.  
  
Somewhere from a distance, a young boy with white hair watched, His heart, slowly breaking.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
R.J: Hahaha, Magic Tree! Wow, that's cute!  
  
Bakura: You are strange.  
  
Kaiba: Look who's talking  
  
R.J: Yeah, well, who cares! Anyway, as always, please leave a review! Happy valentines day everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Don't forget the valentine's day poll thingy!  
  
R.J: Yeah, but I'm not forcing you guys, only if you want to! Now if you excuse me, I have to spend my valentine's day with my blue-eyed wonder boy! ^__^  
  
Yami: Three guesses who that is. *eyes Kaiba*  
  
Joey: Remember to leave a review! Oh, and if by any chance this chapter comes out late becuz ff.net is going fuzzy again, gomenasai! 


	12. Club fair part III

R.J: Okay, here's chapter 12.  
  
Bakura: My, aren't we sad today?  
  
R.J: I hate my friends.  
  
Yugi: Us? Why?  
  
R.J: No not you, just some people.  
  
Ryou: Oh, them? Bah, just forget about them, the retards.......  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, friends just pull you down in the end anyway.  
  
Tea: No they don't they-  
  
Bakura: Who let Her in here? * Grabs Tea and stuffs her in a cabinet.*  
  
R.J: Wow, you didn't have to do that................  
  
Bakura: I wanted to do it, hehehehe.............  
  
Yugi: O.o, um yeah, R.J does not own YGO.  
  
R.J: Yeah....... And to the readers, don't worry, Ryou's not gonna give up that easily........ *evil grin*  
  
All: *backs away*  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Ryou watched as Kaiba pulled Ayane close to him and began to murmur something to her. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. His hand clenched into a tight fist, as he turned and ran away from the sight.  
  
Ayane rested her head on Kaiba's shoulder. She couldn't deny it, she felt something strong for him, but she didn't know if it was love. She didn't know if she could allow herself to fall in love.  
  
Kaiba tightened his grasp on her. Was this really love? He didn't know. All he knew, was that he didn't want this person to get away. He wouldn't admit now, that she was special, maybe different. This girl hadn't liked him because he was rich or any of those shallow reasons. She didn't idolize him to the point of being a god. No, she stood on equal ground with him, but still he had fallen for her.  
  
"Ayane?" Kaiba asked slowly.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Ayane replied.  
  
"That day you first came here, Ms.Misaku asked if you wanted to change lab partners, but you didn't, why didn't you?"  
  
She laughed a bit. "Do you think it was stupid, Seto?"  
  
Kaiba paused a bit at the mention of his first name. "No, all I want to know is why you did it. I didn't think you were an obsessive lunatic then, but it was still strange." He said coldly.  
  
A laugh. She then freed herself from his grasp, and faced him.  
  
"Seto, always remember, the reason I'm here right now, is not because I'm your partner, or because I was forced to be stuck with you for a whole year." She said. "But, because, I chose to. It's my choice." She smiled at him, then stood up.  
  
"The bell's going to ring soon, and I still have to go to the auditorium." Ayane smiled. She waved as she walked ran towards the building.  
  
Kaiba sat still for a moment. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the distant sound of the bell ringing. Her voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Because I chose to."  
  
"It was my choice."  
  
"Seto........."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Ayane ran to the school building. She pushed the door open and was greeted by Tea, who seemed to be looking for something.  
  
"Um, hey Tea, what you looking for?" Ayane asked.  
  
"What? Oh, Ayane, I was just looking for one of my ballet shoes, it sort of got lost when I dropped my bag." Tea said.  
  
"Oh, I'll help you look for it." Ayane said.  
  
After about 10 minutes of looking around the main hall, Tea finally found it under one of the bulletin boards. She picked it up, dusted it off and put it in her bag.  
  
"So, you think you'll get in?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well I guess I have a good a chance as any." Tea said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it." Ayane laughed.  
  
The two walked along the hall for a while, until they had to go separate ways. Ayane was about to climb up the staircase when Tea called her.  
  
"Ayane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've got to ask you something."  
  
"Um, sure, shoot."  
  
"Yeah, um, just wondering, I don't know how to put this but.......do you like Kaiba?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like Kaiba?"  
  
Ayane stopped for a while. "Uhm, why?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's kind of funny actually." Tea laughed.  
  
"Oh? Why?" Ayane peered, curious.  
  
"Well, here we have a perfectly nice girl, who likes one of the most arrogant guys in the world, kind of ironic isn't it?" Tea wondered.  
  
"Hmmm, it is, isn't it?"  
  
"So you do like him?" Tea asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"I don't know, yes, maybe? I guess so." Ayane said, not being able to organize her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Which one is it?"  
  
"I don't know. To be honest, I don't know. I want to be able to say something, but I'm not sure about it." Ayane sighed thoughtfully.  
  
Tea smiled. "Well, don't worry about that now."  
  
"Oh, by the way, how are things going with Yugi?"  
  
Tea blushed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I meant it quite literary Tea."  
  
"Oh, things are going........fine. I guess." Tea trailed.  
  
"Hmmm, okay." Ayane nodded, she waved and started up the staircase, leaving Tea with her thoughts.  
  
"Things are going fine." She mumbled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Ryou walked through the empty halls of Domino High., only half of him conscious. Half of him thinking, reflecting even, on what he had seen earlier. Did Ayane love Kaiba? Did it work the other way around? He shook his head. Kaiba was the meanest, most arrogant, most cold person you could find. Then a little voice in him (no this isn't Bakura, he's off floating somewhere.) started to say, "He's also tall, handsome and intelligent. That's enough reason for any girl."  
  
Ryou sighed. He was just about ready to run back home where he could just lock himself up in his room. He fumbled in his pocket where he found the list of clubs. He stared at the choices sulkily, not really caring. His eyes caught site of the school newspaper. He wondered about it, he didn't have any remotely relative experience on journalism, or even narrative writing, unless you count all those "what I did over my summer vacation." Essays he did in elementary school.  
  
He looked at the room assigned for the screenings. The room was just one floor above where he was right now. Deciding to go for it, he climbed up the stairs and was surprised to see Yugi heading for the same room.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Didn't think I'd find you here." Ryou greeted his friend.  
  
"Hi Bakura, same goes for me." Yugi smiled. But then frowned. "Your Yami isn't hear by any chance, is he?"  
  
"Oh, no, he's floating around, somewhere." Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, so is mine. I was just afraid they might break out into a fight or something." Yugi laughed.  
  
Ryou nodded. Soon, a girl with caramel colored spiky short hair came out of the room and invited them in. They were asked to fill out an identification form. When they were done, they handed it to her and she handed both of them a medium sized white envelope.  
  
"In each envelope is a picture. Take your time to review it, then write anything about it, anything from a review, a critique, a reaction, anything at all, it's up to you." The girl said, struggling with opening the envelope in her hands. After she had finally opened it, she smiled at the two boys and went to meet some people who had just entered.  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, then to their envelopes. Yugi tried to simply peel the flap off but it was stuck hard. He tried peeling it off with more force, still it remained closed. Ryou looked the envelope over and began twisting it in different directions. Eventually he got his open by using one of the more pointy parts of the millennium ring. Yugi, instead of resorting to his item, went to the student-in-charge and asked for a pair of scissors.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Kaiba walked up the staircase carefully, watching if any stalkers were near by. As he reached the floor where the computer rooms were at, he reflected on his o-so "special" lab partner.  
  
"I love her." Kaiba said to himself, just to test out the feeling. It sounded so wrong and right at the same time.  
  
Kaiba shook the thoughts out of his head. What was he thinking? What was he thinking? He reached the computer rooms and pushed open the doors. He was handed an application form. He filled it out as slowly as possible, just wanting to forget every complication right now.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Ayane was running up the stairs when she realized she wasn't going anywhere in particular. Slowly, she took out the list of clubs from her pocket.  
  
"Hmm, what should I- hey, maybe I should try out for the sports club!" She said thoughtfully.  
  
She then started to laugh to herself for a while, then sighed.  
  
"I'm turning Autistic."  
  
-__-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
R.J: Hey everybody gomen if it's short.  
  
Bakura: What's wrong with you anyway?  
  
R.J: I've lost inspiration, they just keep airing re-runs of YGO!  
  
Yami: No new episodes? Aww, that sucks.......  
  
R.J: I don't expect you guys to leave a review......  
  
Bakura: Yeah, don't expect her to update either, bwahahahaha *gets hit on the head by a pyramid.* 


	13. Club fair part IV : Just acting

R.J: Ahhhh! Since you were all super kind, I've decided to update!  
  
Yami: No? Really? *Rolls his eyes.*  
  
Bakura: Wow, the kid decided there are stupid people in this world who read her fic!  
  
R.J: Say that again and another pyramid's gonna fall.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, but it's not like you'd be depriving anyone of a reason to live if you didn't update.  
  
R.J: And it's not like it'll be a big loss to the world if you just suddenly disappeared.  
  
Bakura: Okay, okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
Yugi: If you want a disclaimer find the other chapters!  
  
R.J: On with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Joey looked at his watch, finally the day was about to end and he had just enough time to see the results of the culinary arts club tryouts. He ran up the stairs, gasping for air because he had been running around the campus all day. He reached the outside of the cooking room just as Shira, a girl who was a member, was posting something on the bulletin board by the doors.  
  
"Hey, is that the list of new members?" Joey asked, after he had successfully caught his breath.  
  
"Ah, Hai, you tried out earlier if I'm correct?" She replied.  
  
"Yeah, the club was my first choice!" Joey said enthusiastically.  
  
"Mmm, yes I remember you, what's your name again?"  
  
"Joey! Joey Wheeler!" He said, extending his hand, expecting the girl to take it. Instead though, she put a finger to her chin and scanned the list.  
  
"Well, Joey-san, congratulations, you made the list." She smiled.  
  
Joey's eyes gleamed. He ran up to the list as Shira went back inside the Cooking room. He scanned the list himself, as if not believing what Shira had just told him. Indeed, he saw his name, Joey Wheeler 2-A, under the word sophomores, on the list. He gave out a loud yahoo and a whole lot of other sounds which attracted the attention of a boy coming down from the nearby stairs.  
  
"What are you howling about Wheeler?" Came Kaiba's cold sneer.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Kaiba? Nothin, mind your own business moneybags!"  
  
Kaiba just narrowed his eyes at him. He shoved him over and looked at the waiting piece of paper. Joey was too stunned to move. He slowly watched as Kaiba turned around and faced him.  
  
"Cooking? Was that the best of your ideas Wheeler?" He smirked, giving Joey that 'I'm so better than you that I have 10 clubs begging me to join' look.  
  
"Like I said Kaiba, mind your own business." Joey growled.  
  
He smirked even more. "I supposed they were desperate for anyone who would try their 'experiments'".  
  
Joey was about to throw Kaiba a one-two punch but suddenly restrained himself, thinking that this probably was the only club he was going to get into and it wouldn't help if the moderator caught him fighting with someone right in front of the cooking center.  
  
"Just back off okay?! And don't tell anyone." Joey growled before stalking off.  
  
Kaiba was about to give him a snide 'or else what' but he felt something inside stop him. Something that told him it was wrong. For a moment a flash of the time when Ayane had stopped them from fighting appeared. The look in her eyes made his mouth shut up. He shook himself, and then headed the opposite way.  
  
When he was sure he was alone in some strange corridor that was apparently not in use, he just sat there. He sat on the floor, leaning on the wall and he pulled one of his legs up to his chest, even though it was so unlike him. He held is head in his two hands.  
  
What was happening to him? Was he still the same person he was a few months ago. Well obviously he had changed but he wasn't about to admit that to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Tristan changed back into uniform inside the locker room. Sweat dripped from his forehead and the talk going on in the locker room made it seem even hotter.  
  
"Yo Tailor! How you doin?" He heard a familiar voice greet.  
  
His face turned up from his bag to Rod. The boy was holding a clipboard along with some sort of aloof grin on his face. Tristan zipped up his bag and turned to him.  
  
"Pretty good, I just really hope I get in, the try outs took the whole day, I haven't tried out for any other clubs." Tristan said, pointing out quite the obvious.  
  
Rod just nodded, looking somewhere distant. Tristan wondered what was wrong with him. Before he could ask, the coach called everyone's attention. The results he said, would be posted up on Tuesday (otherwise known as tomorrow). There will be four people in, 4 or so in the training pool, maybe less, and the rest are out.  
  
Everyone inside nodded, to tired to do anything more. They moved out of the locker rooms one by one. Just before Tristan exited, he felt Rod grab his shoulder. When Tristan turned to him, he looked around before speaking.  
  
"Listen, Taylor, I know I shouldn't be saying this but, you know the four people accepted?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're in there."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Ayane slapped her forehead. She just remembered where she really was supposed to go. The Auditorium. She closed her eyes and tried to remember where it was located. She felt a cold wind pass by swiftly and her eyes shot open. No one was there however, so she shrugged it off.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't the auditorium.......this way?" Ayane asked herself, turning around about 45 degrees from where she stood.  
  
She crossed some corridors and went up some stairs. She began to recognize the halls more and more. She passed the Audio Visual Rooms and remembered that if she passed the computer rooms and turned right at a certain corridor, she would end up near the auditorium.  
  
Making her way there, she felt the cold wind pass by again. She eyed her surroundings wearily, thinking she must be sick. She proceeded through the corridors and a huddled up figure came into view. She narrowed her eyes to see what it was.  
  
"Seto?" She asked more to herself.  
  
She walked quietly over to him. Indeed it was the blue-eyed wonder boy (just gotta love that nickname.) In minutes she was crouched beside him. Sensing someone was beside him, Seto looked up. For a flash of a moment, Ayane saw, sort of a lost look in his eyes, but it was all gone and his cold glare replaced it almost immediately.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing...just want to know what you're actually doing."  
  
Seto eyed her for a moment, and then stood up. She stood up too and smiled up at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Are you going back to the classroom now?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean...cause if you're not, do you wanna come with me to the drama club auditions?" She asked, shuffling her feat a bit.  
  
"Why would I want to audition for the drama club?"  
  
"I'm not asking you to, I was just wondering if you wanted to watch."  
  
Seto raised his eyebrow a bit, and nodded. Ayane brightened up and dragged him to the auditorium. Seto just looked at her with wondering eyes. They neared the auditorium and quietly went in. To their surprise, it was a bit chaotic inside. Someone ran up to them.  
  
"Are you auditioning?"  
  
"Well, uh......"  
  
"We're trying to rap up the auditions so are you auditioning or not?" The girl said hurriedly.  
  
"Yeah, yes, I'm auditioning!" Ayane said.  
The girl grabbed Ayane's wrist and dragged her to the stage. Once near, Ayane went up the stage and Kaiba stayed. The girl started to push him up the stage.  
  
"Come on don't be shy! We don't have time for that!"  
  
"But I'm not-"  
  
"I don't care if your ready or not! Get up there."  
  
"I'm not au-"  
  
"Look, your friend is up there? Do the same!" And with that, she gave him one last shove.  
  
He stumbled onto the stage with an agitated look on his face. The teacher in charge motioned for him to fall in line with the others. Grumbling, he went and stood beside Ayane who gave him a questioning look. He glared at her.  
  
The auditions went on and of course, Kaiba gave 0% effort. He began to question why he even went there in the first place. They had scrip reading first, then a sort of group role playing audition. It was time for the last one. Kaiba thanked his lucky stars it was almost over. He was running out of patience.  
  
"Alright, since we are in a hurry, we'll probably do this by pairs. This'll also test your stage abilities. As soon as you're done, you may exit the auditorium. Okay, number 3 and 4 you are a............"  
  
(Stage abilities are being able to cry, faint, etc. at will or do those things you wouldn't normally do in front of a room full of audience.)  
  
Ayane only half listened to the explanations. It wasn't her turn anyway. More of her attention was focused on Kaiba who looked angry and bored at the same time. He saw her looking and mouthed a rather rude, "What?" She just smiled and shook her head.  
  
She could hear one of the students who were currently auditioning pretending to cry. Her mind wandered off to what she would be asked to do. She didn't have to wait long, since right after, her number was called, along with another number.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your number?" She asked Kaiba.  
  
"What? I guess so." He shrugged.  
They both walked over to center stage and waited for the situation. A student unrolled a piece of paper and read it slowly. Then, she looked up to the two and read it aloud.  
  
"Alright, you guys are two lovers who are never going to see each other again because the girl is moving to another continent. Stage ability here is...maybe crying, just shock us and make us believe it as if it were a real situation. I'll give you some time to get in character."  
  
Kaiba's eyes grew wide. It took some time before everything said got processed into his mind. He looked at Ayane who was covering her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking with laughter. After some time, she faced him.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with." She whispered.  
  
The teacher gave the signal. It was time to put their acting to the test. Ayane finally stopped laughing; she looked Kaiba in the eye and gave a small wink. She then put her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest pretending to cry.  
  
"I-I don't want to go." She stuttered, though Kaiba could see that little glint in her eye.  
  
He was struck motionless for a moment. Deciding on what to do, he took a deep breath and followed along. He put his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I don't want you to, but I don't think there's anything we can do." He said, with as much emotion as he could muster.  
  
Ayane lifted her head and pulled away a bit. Kaiba grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Tell me you love me, please, that's all I need...." She trailed off. Her eyes were sad and gave the impression that they had been crying. Her hands gripped his own shoulders.  
  
Kaiba cupped her face with both his hands he leaned in closer, looking deep in her eyes.  
  
(Ack, some guy told me this was Japanese for I love you, I don't know, I don't really have enough time to care, just replace it with whatever is really correct.)  
  
"Aishiteru." He said.  
  
What Kaiba did next was unexplainable. He leaned in closer. He couldn't explain what it was. Ayane gave a sad smile, still in her character and closed her eyes. Kaiba did the same. He could hear his heart beating. It was the only sound in the auditorium. Within seconds their lips met. Kaiba pulled her closer. It was perfect. He deepened the kiss and Ayane offered no objection. The rush of sudden emotion took over his body. He could forget about everything else now. The world had narrowed down to him and Ayane. Ayane however, did not forget there were Teachers watching. She pulled away and looked at his deep blue eyes, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
All ten or so people in the audience stood up and started clapping. Ayane took a comical little bow and Kaiba just began to dust off imaginary lint from his sleeve. They went down from the stage and exited the auditorium. Kaiba was still in a sort of half trance. He touched his lips. Ayane stared at him. He saw her and just smirked. She brightened up and hugged him.  
  
"Oh thank you Seto! I know you didn't want to audition in the first place but thank you anyway." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Yeah, you owe me....two." He said, almost thoughtfully.  
  
"Huh? Two?"  
  
"One, for making me get up there in the first place, and two, for making me pull that stunt up there." He said snidely.  
  
"What, you didn't like it?" She smiled sneakily. Seto eyed her. She laughed quietly.  
  
"Just joking, okay then, I owe you two. Are you happy?" She asked as they both headed for their homeroom classroom.  
  
"......." He didn't say anything.  
  
They walked silently together for a moment. Seto thought quietly to himself. Did he like it? Stupid question, he told himself. He sneaked a glance over to Ayane who was fiddling with a balllpen she had taken from her pocket. She was twirling it between her fingers. He gave a slight smile. Yeah, he did enjoy it.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" He asked a little more exasperatedly.  
  
She leaned close to his ear. "You're no fun." She laughed a little and ran ahead. Seto just stared after her, rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
By the end of the day, everyone was already in their respective homeroom classrooms, just waiting for the final bell to ring. Many were talking about the clubs they tried out for and which ones they were going to join.  
  
"So where are you going to go Yugi?" Ayane asked.  
  
"I don't know, wherever I'm accepted I guess." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"How about you guys?" Ryou asked, motioning over to Joey and Tristan who were having one of their thumb wars.  
  
"Yeah! One two three four and five! I win Joey!" Tristan said, finally releasing his grip on Joey's thumb.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so where were you off to today ol' buddy?" Joey mumbled.  
  
"What? Huh? Who, me? Uhm, you know, here and there." Tristan said.  
  
Joey's gaze narrowed. He was about to pry more, but then the homeroom teacher entered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Just to clear up a little confusion, I'll put up which clubs the guys tried out for...  
  
Yugi – Historian's Club, The Back Issue, Reader's Club (Don't give me crap about any of this alright?)  
  
Joey – Culinary Arts Club, Computer Club.  
  
Tea – Ballet Club, Dance Club, Cheering Squad, Home Maker's Club.  
  
Tristan – Basketball Club  
  
Ayane – Drama Club, Chess Club, Debater's Club, Computer Club.  
  
Ryou – Drama Club, Computer Club, The Back Issue, Art Club.  
  
Kaiba – Computer Club, Drama Club, Math Club, Science Club.  
  
All clear? Good.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Well, I see you're all still pretty lively today. Tomorrow all club results will be posted on the bulletin boards, anybody who still doesn't have a club will proceed to room," She said, pausing to glance at her clipboard. "Ah, room 302 tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Joey felt someone smirk at him when the teacher said something about "not having a club". He shrugged it off. Ms. Misaku told all of them they could do whatever they wanted for the remainder of the period.  
  
"C'mon Tristan, tell me what you tried out for." Joey whined.  
  
"You can go first Joey." He just mumbled.  
  
"I tried out for the computer club." He beamed proudly.  
  
Tristan frowned, that really wasn't the answer he was expecting.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, we're all going to find out everyone else's club anyway, just spill it." Tea reasoned.  
  
"Fine...I tried out for...the Basket ball club." Tristan said slowly, a dramatic aura surrounding him.  
  
His two friends just sweat dropped.  
  
"So....that's it, huh?" Tea asked with mild annoyance.  
  
Tristan came back from his dramatic hero trance., "Huh? So you guys won't laugh?"  
  
"Course not! My buddy in the team? Nothin to laugh bout there." Joey said.  
  
"Uh huh, so what did you try out for Joey?"  
  
"Er...well, you know, that club, here, there, in that room, ahh, you know."  
  
"No we don't Joey, just spill it." Tea said.  
  
"I tried out for the cooking club." He said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"What?" Tea asked, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I didn't hear you."  
  
"I tried out for the cooking club." He said, just a little louder.  
  
"Huh? Speak up Joey." Tristan said.  
  
"I tried out for the cooking club." Joey said, just a little bit more louder. (wrong grammar but who cares?)  
  
"What?" Tea and Tristan chorused.  
  
"I TRIED OUT FOR THE COOKING CLUB! THERE, CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!" Joey exclaimed standing up from his desk and yelling.  
  
There was a dense silence in the room for a moment. What he did slowly dawned on Joey. He took his seat and slumped down on his desk. A shuffle of whispers and few small laughs went through the class. Smoke was coming out of Joey's ears and his friend's eyes were on him.  
  
"Hey, um...you alright Joey?"  
  
"Go ahead and laugh." He stated, head still buried in his arms on the desk.  
  
"We're not going to laugh." Tea reassured, patting Joey on the back and glaring at Tristan for support.  
  
"Um, yeah! It's nothing to be embarrassed about, go you Joey!" Tristan blurted, though inside, he was trying to stifle some laughter.  
  
The bell rang soon enough, and one by one, the students went out of the classroom, still eagerly talking about their clubs. Yugi, Ryou, Ayane, Tea, Joey, and Tristan walked together and all sat around one of the stone benches in the schools campus.  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow." Ayane exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah...me to." Ytugi said as if he were in a daze.  
  
The four guys were familiar with the daze and recognized that Yugi was talking to his Yami inside his head, Ayane however, had no clue.  
  
"Are you alright Yugi?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just talking to Yami." Joey said boredly, an elbow coming from Tristan quickly followed it.  
  
"Yami? Who's he?" She asked, a puzzled expression resting on her face. How can someone talk to someone who wasn't there?  
  
"Oh, don't mind him, he just babbles incoherently sometimes." Tea said, waving her hands with a rapid motion. "Uhm, Yugi's just nervous I mean, stressed out, you know? We've all had a long day." She said.  
  
"Oh, guess your right." Ayane said, letting it rest at that.  
  
"So do you guys want to go to that new place that opened up near the park?" Ryou asked, not really caring.  
  
"Oh, sorry, gotta go to this place to get some point shoes." Tea said, digging a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This...is near your house right Ayane?" She asked, showing her the piece of paper.  
  
"Hmm, yeah it's on the way. We can go together." Ayane said, standing up and gathering her things.  
  
"I can't go either, I gotta go take care of some stuff at home." Joey shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to check my e-mail when I get home...." Tristan said.  
  
"I'll go, Grandpa's having the game shop renovated, he told me it was better if I stayed out for a while."  
  
The friends got up and left the bench. They all went their separate ways, except those whose ways were the same. You get it. Tea and Ayane crossed the road and walked onto the street just across their school.  
  
"So, do you think you'll get in?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
She shrugged. "Anywhere you tried out for."  
  
"Oh, I think I have a pretty good chance in the first two clubs." She stated thoughtfully.  
  
They turned a corner.  
  
"How about the third club?"  
  
"Cheering Squad? I don't think Andrea will be to keen on letting me on you know..."  
  
"Tea, you didn't."  
  
"I just thought to give it a try...."  
  
"Well, I just hope you'll get into the other clubs you tried out for..."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, I tried out for the Drama club." Ayane replied, a strange smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Oh, what did you have to act out?"  
  
"Well, it's quite funny."  
  
Ayane told her the whole story and stopped right about when the kiss happened.  
  
"Oh look, we're here." Ayane smiled as they stopped at the door of a small shop that sold ballet clothes.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Tea said. She had been hanging onto every word of the story.  
  
"Don't you have to get your point shoes?" Ayane asked, leading the way in the store.  
  
The two girls went in and were greeted with the light scent of strawberries. Tea walked over to the point shoes on display and began to look through them. Ayane just leaned by a wall and stared off into space, reminiscing the day's earlier events. After a saleslady helped Tea pick some point shoes, she asked again.  
  
"So, what happened?" She asked, taking off a pair of white point shoes.  
  
"He leaned in......and kissed me." Ayane said. Her own words made a wide smile appear on her face.  
  
"WHAT?" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"I'm telling the truth..." Ayane trailed off.  
  
"You're lying right? I mean, if anyone in school found out...." Tea said, heading over to the counter to pay.  
  
"They're not going to." Ayane said almost amused at how all of this was playing out.  
  
"How are you so sure?" Tea asked as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Cause I'm not telling, you're not telling, and I'm pretty sure Seto won't be talking about it." Ayane reasoned.  
  
"What about the other people who were in the room?"  
  
"Oh, well there were barely a handful of them, and they all thought we were acting, given the circumstances."  
  
"Were you?" Tea asked, as they walked on.  
  
"Well, I guess, I was, I mean, I'm not planning to move to another continent soon...." Ayane trailed off.  
  
"But during the kiss....."  
  
"What about it? Seto just did what he had to do..."  
  
"Did he really have to do it?"  
  
"Well, no, and that's why I owe him now."  
  
They reached her house.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Tea shook her head.  
  
"Oh come on, I bet Seto is off somewhere rinsing his tongue out right now." She smiled.  
  
"Hey Ayane, I just realized-"  
  
"Ayane! It's about time you got home, Oto-san is on the phone, he wants to talk to you right now!" Her brother yelled from the door.  
  
"Oh, sorry Tea! Gotta go, see you tomorrow!" She waved as she ran across the yard to get to her house.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Tea waved before turning back. "It's just that I realized...." She trailed, talking to herself now. "You've been calling him Seto all this time..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
R.J: Eeew, no this is not a Tea/Seto pairing!  
  
Kaiba: The horror. R.J: Anyway, to you readers. I'm reeeeeeallly sorry! I know I haven't been updating that much and I know that is a BAD thing to do! Please forgive me, our computer was broken and *bawls on about how miserable her life is.*  
  
Bakura: This kid is pathetic. *House falls on his head.*  
  
R.J: Sorry, I ran out of pyramids.....  
  
Yami: O_o.  
  
R.J: Anyway, I don't know if Aishiteru is japanese for I love you, I highly doubt it. Anyway, keep on reading, my life is miserable, cheese tastes good, I feel sick, I wanna run around till I die....  
  
Yugi: You think she means that?  
  
Bakura: I bet you 5 bucks she'll use that knife within a week.  
  
Yami: I bet ten, she'll jump off that bridge and I'd give it about three days.  
  
Ryou: O_o  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ryou and Yugi were sitting at the café, calmly eating some pastries while they were watching Yami and Bakura duke it out in mid-air. No one else saw the two of course.  
  
"So how did your try outs go?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I guess they were okay." Yugi answered.  
  
"I was wondering, what was your picture, you know, the one form the newspaper try outs?"  
  
"Oh, well, it was sort of some people going on strike in front of a burning building." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, mine was a dog biting a duel monster card. I couldn't make head or tails of it, so I just made something up." Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Headline: The rabid Dingo has struck again. Sources say people saw him devour a 10 year old kid, all that was left of him were his duel monster cards." "I didn't know you could get that creative."  
  
"Neither did I, actually, I just go the idea from when Bakura accidentally swallowed, er....one of my cards."  
  
The two Yamis heard the conversation and in no time at all, Yami was tumbling out with laughter. Bakura however was glaring at his Hikari.  
  
"I told you to never mention that thing ever again!"  
  
"Sorry Bakura." Ryou mumbled.  
  
"Honestly, I think I expected that to happen one of these days." Yami laughed, resting his spirit like feet back on the ground.  
  
"I-thought-it-was-a-piece-of cheese." Bakura growled, making the situation worse.  
  
"Cheeheeheeheese?" Yami exploded in a fit of exhausted laughter.  
  
"Come on Ryou, we're going home." Bakura hissed. He dragged Ryou by the arm and walked straight out of the café. People stare after him, wondering why a his arm was seemingly moving on it's own.  
  
Yami ang Yugi just shook their heads.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Ryou! I thought I told you to never mention that little "cheese episode" ever again." Bakura growled as he paced around the air in the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura, it just came up." Ryou said, watching as his yami fumed.  
  
"Oh, I'll get that pharaoh, get him I will. Laugh at me will he? Well, I'll show him a thing or two." Bakura mumbled.  
  
"Cool down Bakura, take it easy. Where were you today anyway?"  
  
"Floating around, I actually saw your little girl friend wondering around the halls."  
  
"Ayane? Where did she go?"  
  
"Becoming a stalker are we?"  
  
"I'm her friend." "Whatever you say. Well, she found that jerky tall blue guy-"  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, now stop interrupting." Bakura said, obviously enjoying the attention he was getting. "Anyway, she found Kaiba sitting down in a weird position on the floor. They talked a bit and then they went into that big room with lots of chairs and a big stage."  
  
"The auditorium?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, she went up the stage and somehow he got dragged along with her. They went through the same things you did, along with a few other kids. Then guess what happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then you wouldn't have to guess."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
There was a minute if silence, Ryou eyed Bakura.  
  
"Sorry, I got caught up in all those one liners, hehe, um, where was I?"  
  
"You were about to tell me what happened."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. So that Kaiba took her face in his hands and leaned and did this."  
  
Bakura imitated Kaiba saying the I love you and doing the kiss. Of course in this case he was kissing his own hand.  
  
"Well, in anycase that's what happened." Bakura said.  
  
"No, you're lying."  
  
"Yeah right. I supposed I only did that because I wanted to kiss my own hand." Bakura replied sarcastically, raising a hand wet with spit.  
  
"No, but...she really kissed him?"  
  
"Well, not exactly she kissed him, it was more of a he kissed her." Bakura said. "Or is that the same thing?" Bakura asked. He looked at the dismayed face of his Hikari.  
  
"Don't worry Ryou." He said, floating over to the couch and sitting beside him. "I bet my life on it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They were only acting....just acting." He said.  
  
"Yeah, probably....just acting." He kept this in mind as he did his chores and took a bath.  
  
"Just acting."  
  
Before he rested the ring on his bedside table and went to bed himself.  
  
"Yeah....Bakura is right."  
  
And it was to these words that he fell asleep to.  
  
"They were just acting."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
Seto slowly opened the doors to his mansion. It was quiet, though it was evident that Mokuba had just been here earlier. His gameboy was still on the elegant wooden coffee table a few feet from the doors. A few cartridges lay beside it and it itself, was still on. The monotonic music was playing. Mokuba must've been waiting for him.  
  
Seto smiled. He hated the way he always had to go to the office and come home late, but he loved the way Mokuba always waited for him, even though Seto had told him numerous of times that it was not necessary. He walked closer to where the gameboy lay. Around the coffee table was expensive European furniture. As he neared the sitting area, he saw that Mokuba was sleeping on one of the chairs that had it's back to him. He smiled at the sleeping little boy. Carefully he picked the gameboy up and turned it off. The music stopped. Seto was about to make an attempt at carrying his little brother to his bedroom when Mokuba began to stir.  
  
"Big Brother, you're home." He smiled.  
  
Seto smiled back. "I am, it's time to go up to bed now." He gently told Mokuba.  
  
A small frown formed on the boy's face but it quickly vanished. "Okay, have you asked her out yet?" He asked, still in a drowsy state.  
  
Seto was taken aback by the question. "What?"  
  
"Ayane, the girl you like so much."  
  
"Where do you get your ideas Mokuba?"  
  
The younger boy yawned and curled up to his side. "Don't hide it big brother, it's just that, you look *yawns* really...happy now." He said. "Something happened ant that's why you're smiling...." Mokuba trailed off. Within a few seconds he was back asleep.  
  
Seto was left speechless. He turned to look at his own reflection in the grandfather clock a few feet away. It was true, there was something glowingly different about his disposition.  
  
What happened........  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Hayaku Ayane, oto-san is waiting." Her brother scolded her, crossing his arms.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Ayane exclaimed, as soon as she entered the house, she thrust her bag at her brother and ran for the phone down the hall.  
  
"Father?" She said into the phone.  
  
"Ah, Ayane, how do you like your new school there?"  
  
"Oh it's great I have new friends and everything." She said into the phone.  
  
"Don't you miss your old friends back at you're old school?"  
  
"Ano....I guess so." She trailed, not really knowing where the conversation was going.  
  
"Well, I've received a message from Hisuko High, and I think you'll be pleased to know that the school is up and running again, they've resolved all their past problems and they'll be ready to accept students again by the next school year."  
  
"What? Oh, that's great, so the school is open again huh?" Ayane asked. She was happy because she knew some of the teachers there quite well, and was bothered when the school encountered problems.  
  
"Yes. The message I received also informed me that due to some circumstances, they will only accept a number of students for the next year."  
  
"Uh huh...." Ayane trailed, not really following the conversation.  
  
"Ayane, you are one of those select few who have passed the board's deliberation and have been accepted again as a student there."  
  
"What? Really? Whoa." Ayane exclaimed, she beamed a little.  
  
"Yes, and I've already enrolled you."  
  
"You what? Wait, so that means...."  
  
"Yes, come next school year, you'll be back at Hisuko High." He stated.  
  
"Wait a minute..."  
  
"They have the highest academic standards, the most capable staff, the very best facilities, need I remind you."  
  
"No, no you don't father but...."  
  
"But what is it Ayane? I'm doing this for your own good. Your future even...."  
  
"Oto-san..."  
  
"Well, it's best you be telling your new friends about all this. You still have a whole year you know. Don't get attached to anyone since it'll be harder on you in the end. You'll be saying goodbye very soon, before you even know it." Her father laughed a little, taking this as a light hearted situation.  
  
The situation however, was very different on the other side of the telephone.  
  
"Demo......"  
  
"What is it Ayane? Anything wrong?"  
  
Ayane thought about it for a moment. Her father was doing this for her. She didn't want to disappoint him. Not now...at least.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong." She said flatly.  
  
"Good, well I'll see you in a few days, take care of yourself honey."  
  
"Yeah, you too father." She said. Thoughts were running themselves tired in her head. Was there anything she could do? She felt like sinking to her knees just then, instead she leaned on a nearby end table, letting it support her.  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Her father asked, but by then he was just talking to a dead line.  
  
Ayane slowly sat on the floor and found herself in the position Seto was in not too long ago. She had one year. One year, and then she had to say good bye. To everyone. To Yugi, to Ryou, to Tea, to Tristan, to Joey........and even....to Seto. She had to say good bye to Seto. Somewhere deep inside her, a pang hit. The thought of not seeing him anymore made her silently cry out in pain. She didn't want to lose him. She buried her head in her knees. A year would be over just like that....  
  
Before she even knew it............ *************************************************************************** ****************  
  
R.J: Yes! I'm done! Bwahahahahaha!  
  
Yami: Hey Tomb Robber!  
  
Bakura: What is it?!  
  
Yami: Look what I have *Raises a big piece of cheese.*  
  
Bakura: *Grumbles*  
  
R.J: Hnn, well yeah, uhm. Gomen to everyone! I know I should be updating more. I'm a bad person. I feel sick. My writing sucks. I need beer.  
  
Yugi: You're not old enough to have beer.  
  
R.J: ^_^ Oh yeah, I forgot. Hnn, how old is Serenity and Mokuba? Ineed to know, just a few minor details, if anyone could tell me I would gladly appreciate it.  
  
Ryou: Yeah, well if you could, leave a review before R.J over there kills herself. R.J: Oh unhappy people! (that line doesn't belong to me....)  
  
Yami: Right............ 


End file.
